What If?
by Selectiongirl15
Summary: What if Marlee and Carter weren't caught together at the Halloween Party... but someone much more important to America...
1. Chapter 1

I barely slept. Between getting in so late and the excitement over what was coming, it was impossible. I curled closer to May, comforted by her warmth. I'd miss her so much once she left, but at least I had the prospect of her living here with me to look forward to.

I wondered who would be leaving today. It didn't seem polite to ask, so I didn't; but if I pressed, I would guess it was Natalie. Marlee and Kriss were popular with the public-more popular than I was-and Celeste and Elise had connections. I had Maxon's heart, and that left Natalie without much to hold on to.

I felt bad because I really didn't have anything against Natalie. If anything, I wished Celeste would go. Maybe Maxon would send her home since he knew how much I disliked her, and he did say he wanted me to be comfortable here.

I sighed, thinking of everything he had said last night. I'd never imagined this was possible. How did I, America Singer-a Five, a nobody-fall for Maxon Schreave-a One, the One? How did this happen when I spent the last two years bracing myself for a life as a Six?

A tiny part of my head throbbed. How could I explain this to Aspen? How would I tell him that Maxon had chosen me and that I wanted to be with him? Would he hate me? The thought made me want to cry. No matter what, I didn't want to lose Aspen's friendship. I couldn't.

My maids didn't knock when they came in, which was typical. They always tried to let me rest as long as I could, and after the party, I certainly needed it. But instead of going to prep things, Mary went around to May and gently rubbed her shoulder to wake her. I rolled over to see Anne and Lucy holding a garment bag with somber looks on their faces. I studied their faces then peered at the bag. A new dress?

May roused at Mary's gesture.

"Can't I sleep?"

"No" Mary said sadly. "There is some very important business this morning. You must go to your parents right away."

"Important business?" I asked. "What's going on?"

Mary glanced at Anne, I followed her eyes. Anne shook her head slowly.

Confused but hopeful, I got out of bed, pulling May with me as I do so. I gave her a bug hug before she left to Mum and Dad's room. Once she left I turned to my maids.

"Can you now explain to me what's going on?" I asked Anne. She shook her head. I huffed, frustrated to not get the information I was seeking.

"Would it help if I order you to tell me?" Anne shook her head slowly again, sadness in her eyes.

"Our orders come from much higher, My Lady. You will have to wait." It seemed like she was trying to hide her sadness, it didn't work very well.

"Anne what's wrong?" I pressed on. She simply held up a hand.

"No more questions my Lady, let's get you ready."

I watched them carefully as they ran my bath. Something was wrong really wrong. After my rather short bath, they did my hair and makeup. Mary's eyebrows knit together she lined up my makeup and pins for my hair, Lucy trembled for no reason every now and again, Anne's plain and stiff look on her face made me frightened.

She was usually so put together, even at the worst of situations. But today it looked like her body was weighed down by millions of rocks. Her slumped figure and broken face expression made me want to cry. She would even stop and rub her temples, as if that way the hurt would go away. Something is not right.

I looked over as she pulled out my dress. It was a simple, lace high-cut long sleeved dress. It was jet black. I suddenly came into reality, realising what this meant. I started to cry before I knew who I was mourning.

"Miss, are you alright?" Lucy asked softly.

"Who died?" I asked "Who died?!"

Anne walked over, turned to me and softly wiped the tears off my face.

"No one has died." But her voice wasn't comforting, it sounded as sad as I was.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I walked down the stairs to the foyer, my heels making a soft sound as I walked down the stairs. I was surprised to see everyone else already down there. A wave of relief hit me, I wasn't in trouble.

"There is the fifth girl!" One of the guards shouted. "Let's go ladies!"

I was confused. What about the sixth?

"The fifth?" I thought to myself as I got to the bottom of the staircase. I looked around at the girls.

I saw Marlee, Celeste, Elise and Natalie, as we were guided down the hall. The guard was right only five.

I caught up to Marlee, who was frantically looking around for something.

"Marlee." I whispered. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." She whispered lightly in return. "But my maids were acting strange this morning. They are usually so happy, but today was different."

"Same." I replied.

"Did you realise that Kriss isn't here? I wonder why."

I looked around at the girls surrounding me. She was right Kriss wasn't here. I started to worry, even though Kriss and I weren't the closest of friends.

My first thought was that Maxon had sent Kriss home. But it just didn't sound right. I thought Maxon liked Kriss, I guess I was wrong. But wouldn't she come past my room to say goodbye?

I started to play with the hem of my sleeve as they opened the front doors. It was strange because we normally weren't allowed outside. I started to panic.

Out the front, lined with guards, were our families. Mom, Dad and May looked anxious. I sent Dad a questioning look, he simply shrugged as Mom shook her head.

I scanned the men in uniform for Aspen, he wasn't there. I heard some soft sobbing behind me. I turned to see Kriss's parents to the back of our line, Kriss's mom crying softly into her husbands shoulder, he held her tight with a broken look on his face. He looked as if he aged years in one night. What had happened?

We were escorted outside, the sunshine hitting my face causing me to squint at the sudden amount of light.

A huge platform had been placed in the middle of the street. With hundreds, maybe even thousands swarming around it. Children were placed on shoulders of parents, and hundreds of cameras were positioned around the platform. To capture something not in view of many eyes.

The crowd cheered as we were guided to our seats. I could see all the girls in front of me relax as the crowd screamed our names and threw flowers at our feet. I waved to the crowd before we all sat down into our seats. I felt so silly for worrying, this crowd is so happy, why would something bad be happening?

May giggled, thrilled to be part of the excitement. I smiled and sighed, she was back to herself. Then my attention was turned to two strange structures on the platform. The first one looked like a funny looking A. The second one was a block of wood with two bracelet looking loops on either side. I studied them trying to figure out what was going on.

The crowd erupted again when the King, Queen and Maxon walked out and onto the platform. Them too with jet black clothing, somber expressions on their faces as they took their seats. I was close to Maxon, so I turned his way. What ever was happening, if he looked at me and smiled everything was okay.

I tried to read Maxon's face, it was hard, but I could tell he was trying hard not to cry.

I few moments later the crowds cheers turned into cheers of disdain. I turned to my left to see what was making the crowd so unhappy.

I gasped in shock and fear, my stomach twisted at the sight of Kriss being dragged onto the platform in chains. Her once beautiful dress was torn and broken, you could hardly see the delicate golden flowers that were once on her dress. Her head was facing the ground, ashamed.

I noticed the figure behind her, a guard, he was facing the crowd searching for something. He gave up searching the crowd and he also looked at the ground. He looked familiar, jet black hair and fair skin.

Reality hit me like one million, maybe more bullets to the heart. I held in a scream.

That was Aspen.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Last chapter recap_** :

 _Reality hit me like one million, maybe more bullets to the heart. I held in a scream._

 _That was Aspen._

I was shocked, what happened? Why was he here? This must of been a mistake. I watched as they released Aspen from the rusting chains, him cringing at the gesture. A huge man with a black face cover tied him to the A shaped structure, his arms and legs outstretched by the positioning of the leather straps. Another fastened Kriss's hands to the other, the shape of it causing her to kneel. I was too shocked to move, I felt empty, helpless.

"Oh Aspen, what have you done?" I whispered to myself.

A man walked up to the microphone placed to my right.

"Kriss Ambers, one of the Selected, Daughter of Illéa, was found last night with this man, Aspen Leger, a trusted member of the Royal Guard."

His tone filled with importance which wasn't needed.

"Miss Ambers has broken her vow of loyalty to Prince Maxon! These offences are treason to the Royal Family!"

He was shrieking into the microphone now, I suppressed to cover my ears.

"This crime is punishable by death. But, in his mercy, Prince Maxon spared these traitors lives! Long live Prince Maxon!" The man yelled.

The crowd cheered, Aspen's body tensed and Kriss started crying. I don't blame her, she would have never had such hate in her life before.

The man continued to speak.

"Kriss Ambers and Aspen Leger, you have been hereby stripped from your castes! You are now the lowest of the low, you are Eights!"

The crowd roared in response, pleased by their sorrow and helplessness. I cringed at their response.

"And to inflict upon you the pain and shame that you have brought on His Majesty, you will each by caned fifteen times!"

"Caned? What does that mean?" I thought to myself. My answer came sooner than expected.

The masked men who brought out Aspen and Kriss pulled two huge rods out and a bucket of water. The crowd cheered as they lashed them through the air, testing them, whistling as they were lashed, cutting the air from the force. The crowd of people applauded the warm up, satisfied by the pain that was about to come.

The men simply both just nodded at each other, raised the rods and brought them both down onto the victims.

"One!"

I tensed up. No this can't be happening! This must be a dream. I looked a Kriss's hands, her delicate hands, her skin being ripped causing her to wince. And Aspen's back, going red and fleshy by just one strike, the sight of it made me want to scream.

"Two!

The crowd roared in excitement, Aspen grunted and Kriss suppressed a scream, tears running down her face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Maxon stiffen. The rod came down again.

"Three!" The man yelled.

"No! Maxon stop this! Please!" He didn't reply.

"Miss America, may you please be quiet?" The guard next to me asked with an inappropriate amount of aggression.

"Four!"

Kriss screamed, I could tell the sight of Kriss like this hurt Maxon, he pushed his back hard against the back of his chair.

"Please Maxon!" I was desperate, still no answer, his eyes were glued forward.

"Five!"

I looked at Aspen, he looked limp, blood flowing from the wound.

"No!" I screamed.

I got out of my seat and ran. A guard caught me at the last seat.

"Miss, it's not safe." His hand caged my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I cried, kicking him as hard as I could. His grip tightened, my wrist started to throb.

I knew by then all the attention was turned to me.

"Six!"

"LET GO!" I yelled.

Startled, his tight grip loosened, giving me enough time to rip my hand free.

"Lady America, stop!" The guard yelled after me, I ignored him.

"Seven!"

I ran as fast as I could, kicking off my heels which had been slowing me down. As I ran closer to the centre of the podium, I could see the damage on Aspen was worse than I was expecting. He was passing out I could see it, he was limp and helpless at that stage. Huge gashes down his now bloody back.

"Eight!"

I somehow managed to push my self to run faster.

"America stop!" A pleading voice behind behind me begged.

I turned, still running.

"Please America!"

I saw Maxon, his eyes were pleading.

"Nine!"

I turned to look back at Aspen, still limp, seconds away from unconsciousness. Tears started to form in my eyes, I had strong feelings for Maxon, but I still had feelings for Aspen too. I looked back at Aspen again, just as the rod was brought down on him.

"Ten!"

"Maxon I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Tears streaming down my face as I slowly turned back to Aspen. I wiped my eyes, as i started to run to him again.

"Eleven!" The man shrieked.

More tears started to form in my eyes as I heard Maxon's helpless pleas, now and again his voice cracking. I knew he wanted to run after me, but the guards would stop him instantly.

I was only a few meters away from Aspen, I noticed Kriss was now unconscious.

"Guards!" King Clarkson yelled.

I heard heavy feet behind me, it only made me run faster.

"Twelve!"

"No!" I cried.

I ran in front of the masked man just as he was bringing the rod down, I held up a hand, sheltering Aspen and my face. The rod was brought down onto my hand and face, throwing me to the ground.

The pain was excruciating, I clenched my hands in pain, bringing them up to my face. Just to only bring more pain to my injured palm, I winced, feeling nauseous. I heard yelling, I strained my tired eyes to see Maxon yelling for me, trying to get through the lined guards. He looked at me, a single tear rolling down his cheek. Then everything went black.

 **That's chapter two! Hope you guys liked it! Thank you so much for your support, you are all so kind! DM me if you have any ideas for the story!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Last chapter recap_** :

 _He looked at me, a single tear rolling down his cheek_.

 _Then everything went black_.

I woke up in the hospital wing, my head throbbing. I blinked a few times, as if it would help to clear my head. I looked around, yep, this is definitely the hospital wing.

"America?" Someone whispered beside me.

I strained my neck to look who was beside me, causing me to groan. I forced my eyes open as I looked at the man sitting next to me.

"Maxon?"

His hand found its way to mine, he squeezed it softly, a sudden jolt of pain went up my arm at the simple gesture. I wince.

The memories of 'god knows how long ago' come back to me and hits me like a brick in the face. The caning, Aspen and Kriss's skin tearing at each strike, and me failing to stop it.

I started to cry, you lost him America, this is your fault, now Aspen is probably walking around the streets alone, hungry, tired and helpless. Just picturing him like that made me cry more.

"My dear, are you all right?" Maxon said.

I looked at him, up and down, studying him. And scowled. Aspen was right, he was an actor, a monster who nearly killed Aspen.

"NO, I AM NOT ALL RIGHT!" I screamed.

He jumped at the sudden outburst, it reminded me of the guard I escaped from to try and save Aspen.

I used my good arm to push myself up, only to get lightly pushed down again by Maxon.

"You must rest, my dear."

I slapped his hand away and scrambled off the bed.

"America, I know your angry with me, and I don't know why, but you need to calm down." He said softly, cautious to not make me go off again. I clenched my fists, my fingernails digging into my skin, it hurt like hell, but it felt good at the same time. I could feel the rage bubbling up inside me, waiting patiently to be let free.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I screamed.

"America, you need to calm down. It's ok!" His voice rising every second.

"IT'S OK? IS THAT ALL YOUR GOING TO SAY ABOUT THIS? MAXON, KRISS AND ASP...THAT GUARD WERE JUST TORTURED IN FRONT OF MANY PEOPLE FOR THERE ENTERTAINMENT. AND ALL YOU HAVE GOT TO SAY IS THAT IS OK?!" I was pissed, he probably didn't like Kriss at all.

"WELL I'M SORRY THAT I HAVE TO FOLLOW THE LAW! AMERICA, SOMETIMES YOU ACT LIKE YOU OWN THE WORLD, YOU DON'T OKAY!YOU CAN'T JUST HOLD UP A LIGHTBULB AND EXPECT THE WORLD TO REVOLVE AROUND YOU! He retorted.

"OH MY GOD MAXON, LOOK IN A MIRROR. MY EX -WHO I STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR-WAS JUST WHIPPED UNCONSCIOUS BY TWO MEN, UNDER YOUR CONTROL, JUST BECAUSE HE WAS SEEN WITH ONE OF YOUR GIRL TOYS! YOU MIGHT AS WELL TORTURE EVERYONE IN THIS KINGDOM!"

Maxon looked shocked. A mixture of anger and sadness welled in his eyes. I thought over want I just said, then covered my mouth, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Maxon, I..."

He held up a hand and looked away at the ground, turned to the wall and folded his hands on it, then placed his head on his arms. Sobs started to now rack my body.

"You were with a guard." His voice barely audible.

"Maxon please just listen, please." My voice cracking.

He pushed himself off the wall to face me, fire in his eyes.

"There is nothing to be heard." Hate filling his voice.

Tears were now streaming down my face. He looked at me, his eyes softened for a second, then went hard again.

"Please Maxon, just listen to me." My voice shaking. I have never been so weak in my life.

"YOU WERE WITH THAT GUARD! I TRUSTED YOU, I LOVED YOU EVEN, BUT YOU JUST GO AND THROW MY HEART IN THE BIN. I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO ACHIEVE BUT WELL DONE, YOU WON THE GAME. BUT YOU LOST ME!"

He turned to leave, his hands balling up clumps of fabric from his pants while I was left there staring at his back, tears slowly rolling down my face, as he walked away. I was shaking, I had already lost Aspen, I just couldn't lose Maxon too. Just as he reached the door, I bundled enough courage to have one last say though my desperate sobs.

"Well how do you think I feel, you have been dating 34 other woman, as well as me, so you can't love me that much if your pretty much cheating on me as well!" I cried, shaking dramatically.

He turned to me. His face was red, eyes blotchy from suppressing to cry. His grip tightened on his trousers, crimping it under his grip.

He opened his mouth then closed it, and shook his head.

"Just leave me be America, I've had enough heartbreak from you." He started to turn away again.

"Maxon, it's just not fair!" I cried. He turned back to me, his body stiff, and fists clenched. I had never seen him so mad.

"Would you rather me to kill them then? That can be arranged if you want." Sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Well I'm sorry I can't love anyone by you. What would you do if I kissed a pillow, would we get tortured too for people's entertainment?" Throwing my hands up in the air, exaggerating my point.

"You know what?" He said "As much as I hate to say it, I think I'm starting to believe my father. You are just a bitch which makes excuses to get what she wants."

He turned, and continued his way out the door. As I was left in silence, realising how quickly I had just lost him. Like water slipping through my fingers. As silent tears drip down my face.

 **Omg guys, you do not know how hard it was for me to write that chapter! It was very requested though so I hope you enjoyed! More chapters coming soon! Love you all!**

 **Ps, I have loved reading all your reviews, you are all so sweet!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Last chapter recap:**_

 _He turned, and continued his way out the door. As I was left in silence, realising how quickly I had just lost him. Like water slipping through my fingers._

I stared at the door for a long time, debating to either brake down right there or leave to go to my room. After a long fight in my head, I ended up choosing to leave, I didn't want to cause any more of a scene. Maxon and I had already done enough.

I was surprised that none of the nurses or doctors were there at the time. We must of scared them off when we were fighting, we didn't even notice them.

I heard a crash and glass shattering down the hall. I wasn't worried though, I already knew who did that, without even have to think twice.

There was a mirror next to my bed, I walked over to see the damage that was done to me. I realised that I was still shaking, tears streaming down my face, I looked like I had aged at least by two years. I sat on the bed waiting until I felt mostly like myself, trying to get myself together.

When I was finally in a good enough state to leave the room, I wipe my tear streaked face and walk out of the hospital wing slowly, my head facing the ground. I was ashamed, I broke his trust, I broke us. I was so close to claiming his heart. It scared me how quickly everything happened and how quickly I lost him. I didn't want to lose him not now, not ever. I couldn't. But what scared me most, was the high chance of me getting eliminated. The thought making me want to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out.

I thought about what Maxon was doing the whole time as I was walking up to my room. Was he planning to eliminate me? He admitted that he loved me though, so he can't really jump to conclusions, right?

As I finally got to my room I found my maids playing cards, I watched them for a while, for once they all looked very calm and at peace, mumbling softly to each other about their game. Lucy spotted me first, suddenly alerting Anne and Mary of my presence.

I gave them a little wave, pushing the door away a little, revealing myself.

"Hello Ladies." I said softly, knowing if I said it any louder my voice would crack because of Maxon's and my fight ten minutes ago.

They all dropped their cards and ran to me. All at once congratulating me. I gave them a confused look.

"Why are congratulating me?" I questioned, my voice hoarse.

"My lady, because of your act and standing up to everyone who tried to stop you, just to save Lady Kriss and Officer Leger, you are pretty much all of the the staffs favourite right now!" Mary exclaimed, her eyes shining.

"But why? It didn't stop anything really they probably just started up again after I was scarred." I said, my eyes finding the floor.

"But Miss, didn't anyone tell you what happened after you were hit?" Lucy asked softly. I lifted my eyes to meet hers.

"No. Should I know?" Cringing just thinking of what could of happened.

"Miss, after you passed out everything seemed to stop, people started to scream, Maxon ran to you, he stopped everything and made sure that Lady Kriss and Officer Leger were well looked after. The King was not very happy about this and yelled at him for a bit, but he stood up to him. He never left your side Miss, he looked shook, he told the crowd that it was his fault and for them to all go home. He seemed love you very dearly."

I was shocked. I treated him like a piece of dirt that I found on the bottom of my shoe when I woke up, after everything he did for me he deserved better.

I suddenly felt nauseous, my head feeling heavy on my neck and shoulders.

"I need to sit down." I stuttered.

They rushed me over to the bed, I lay down on the bed, slowly drifting off to sleep thinking of the havoc I had caused.

(MaxonPOV)

I stormed out of the room, I felt a little bad for saying what I did but she was with a guard!

My walking slowed as I turned the corner, I could still hear her soft sobs coming from the hospital. It took everything in me to not turn back and comfort her. I loved her, I still do, but she just took my heart and threw it in the bin. Slow and helpless tears rolled down my face.

"No" I thought to myself. My head lifting to make myself inspired to keep going without breaking down.

"This isn't your fault, she's the one who cheated, so don't you go and blame it on yourself. Remember what you did yesterday for her? She didn't even acknowledge it, she just treated you like a piece of shit."

My sadness was replaced by anger. I knocked down a vase in frustration, it felt good to shatter something, even though the hurt would remain. I quickened my pace before I took my anger out on something else. My fast pace turned into a jog, then a run, then a sprint.

By the time I reached my room I was panting, sweating to the extreme. I looked at my room, my very clean room. Too clean room. I try to suppress the urge to ruin everything, but nothing could stop me now.

I throw off my bed covers, then my pillows, them both flying across the room. I watch them as they finally reach the ground, making a soft sound as it hit the carpet. I saw my photos on the side of the room, there was one of America, so looked so happy. I thought about her for a while then shook my head.

"No don't think about her, she broke your heart!" I thought to myself. In frustration, I went to kick my bedside table, glass shattering everywhere. I scowl, it didn't feel as good as I thought it would. Unsatified, I noticed my shelf, unmoved and still. I ran over and swipe all of implements off. Each of them smashing at my gesture as they hit the ground.

My butler came in in the middle of my rampage.

"Your Highness, your fa..." He stopped mid sentence and looked around my room, I followed his eyes.

"GET OUT!" I roar. "GET OUT NOW!"

He stumbles at the amount of force I put into my outburst, fear in his eyes, and quickly went away. I walked over to my wall and punched it, it started to throb, but nothing could compare to the throbbing in my heart.

I folded my arms on the wall, then placed my head on top of my arms. "Look what you have become Maxon, she made you into this, this is her fault, not yours."

I pushed myself off the wall to see the damage I had done to my room. It was horrible to see the outcomes. Some pictures of my childhood were smashed, the sight making my heart sink, from being smashed off my bed side table and shelves. My bed covers crumpled in the corner along with my pillows.

My eyes glided to the picture of America. I realised the monster she had turned me into, now her smile wasn't so beautiful.

Her has hurt me enough. I am going to eliminate her.

 **First Maxon POV! I'm sorry about this chapter, I'm just torturing you guys now! I promise it will get better! Please review (I love reading them all)! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Last chapter recap_** :

 _She has hurt me enough_. _I am going to eliminate her._

(America POV)

I wake up to the sound of my maids pulling open my curtains, along with the sound of water as it hits the bottom of my marble bath. I moan, forcing my heavy eyes to open, just to close them again to protect my eyes as the sun streams through my huge window. I rub my eyes.

"Time to get up, Miss." Mary chirps.

"Do I have to?" I groan in response. I snuggle into my bed and holding my pillow tight, never wanting to leave. I heard Mary and Lucy giggle.

"Yes, My Lady. It is almost time for breakfast. A princess is never late." Anne says in a stern tone, but still kind and soft at the same time.

"Please call me America, I'm no different to you." I said, eyes still closed. I heard Anne sigh, I smile.

I gather up enough strength to strain my eyes to turn my head and glance at the clock beside me. 6:28am, I only had an hour to get ready! I literally jump out of my warm bed. After yesterday I really couldn't be late. I let out a staggered breath and blink away tears just thinking about yesterday night. I take another slow breath to steady myself.

"Your okay America, now you just need to prove that he can trust you." I thought to my self, wiping away a lone tear that starts to travel down my face.

"Mi...America , you bath is ready." Lucy says softly from behind me.

I turn and smile slightly at her efforts to call me by my real name, hoping that she didn't suspect anything was wrong. As I make my way to the giant bathroom.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I take one last look in the mirror, just to assure myself that I look okay.

"Thank you." I breathe, stunned about how amazing they make me look everyday. I was wearing a sky blue dress, that made my icy eyes standout. It was strapless, tight down to my waist then full down to the tops of my knees. It was surprisingly one of the comfiest and best fitted dresses I had worn here yet.

My makeup was light but bold. My heels were white, not too high or low, perfect in short. My hair like tamed fire, in a tight bun with ringlets, framing my face. I felt beautiful, like a princess. Hopefully it was enough for Maxon to at least look at me for a few seconds. Enough time for me to tug my ear so I can talk to him.

I turn around to face my maids.

"You guys are miracle workers, you know." I look down at my magnificent dress.

"It's our job to make you look good, My Lady." Anne said. She was beaming, as well as Lucy and Mary. They all look very proud of what they achieved to do. I look over at my clock, 7:18.

"I've got to go." I say, looking back at them, they nod their heads and leave the room. I check myself in the mirror one last time and leave to the dining room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I walk down the stairs I hold my butterfly infested stomach. Nervous about how this morning is going to go. I try to clear my mind, I listen to the soft thump of my heels hitting the floor and the sway of my dress against my legs.

When I finally reach the dining room a wave of nervousness hits me, I hear chatter from inside as I am frozen out. I take a deep breath and walk into the dining room.

As I walk through the doors everyone stops talking, all eyes are on me. I look at Maxon, he looked like he was shocked. I turn back to the Elite. Celeste leans over to Natalie and Elise and whispers something silently to them, causing them both to snicker. I sigh and look at Marlee, she gestures to a seat next to her. I walk over slowly, keeping my head high, as I sit next to her.

She immediately starts talking as soon as my butt hits the seat. I try to listen, but it was hard. I could feel Maxon's stare, making my hairs stand on end. I glance at him, he was staring at me, his face like stone. He looks away, as if he had better things to do at breakfast. I take a deep breath and turn back to Marlee babbling on about something I will never understand.

The food was served a few minutes later. Eggs and bacon, both cooked amazingly. I wasn't that hungry, so I eat my food slowly and pick at it. I look at everyone else eating their food greedily, but politely, jealous of their gracefulness.

I took another peek at Maxon. He wasn't looking at me, he wasn't eating though, he looked like he was concentrating on something. As if having a little debate in his head. My eyes turned to the King, who was staring at me, death in his eyes. I was put off my appetite after that.

After everyone was done with their food Maxon stood, his chair skidding softly on the floor.

"Ladies, I hope you all enjoyed your meal." He hesitates, then starts talking again.

"Lady America, I am going to come to your chambers after breakfast. I need to speak to you privately." Not meeting my eyes at all. Hate dripping from his tone. "You all may leave."

I turned to face Marlee, who gave me a comforting, but worried look.

As the Elite and I walkout, I overhear Celeste, Natalie and Elise gossiping, which I am sure is about me. They walk past, each one giving me a hate filled, joyful smirk. I hung my head low and slowed down my pace, waiting for them to pass.

When they were finally gone, I let the tears fall, one by one. It felt good to let my feelings out.

"I lost him he's going to eliminate me I know it. 'Good job America'." I fell to the floor, a crumpling mess, that's what I was. I lost Aspen and Maxon so quick. Just thinking about them both made you heart clench.

I hear a huge bang from around the corner, followed by screams. My head snaps up as I was brought back to reality. I got up and ran around the to see what happened. Hoping for the best. My hopes are not found.

I see Elise's body laying like a thrown rag doll on the ground. Blood surrounding her limp body. Celeste and Natalie's screams echoed down the hallway as I saw a huge man with a gun standing at the end of the hall. I heard the rebel alarm ring out, the rebel didn't move his gun clutched tight to his hand. His gun faced at Celeste and Natalie, a joyous smile plastered on his face because of their dismay.

Another gunshot was fired, Natalie fell to the ground silent. Her body making a soft sound on the ground.

I am frozen, I can't move. I look over at Celeste, her screams as loud as ever. The rebel smiles wider, his ugly teeth glistens against the light. I glance at the dead bodies of Natalie and Elise, blood oozes out of their wounds. I had to do something, Natalie and Elise are already dead. We can't lose someone else.

"Celeste run!" I cry, it was a dangerous move but Maxon already hates me so he wouldn't care if I died. She doesn't move, her body stuck in place. I ran up to her, grabbed her still hand and started pulling her hopefully to safety.

Another gunshot fired. Celeste collapses beside me.

"No!" I screamed. I slowed down slightly to look for any life in her. She doesn't move. A huge bang threw me to the ground followed by another hitting the rebel. I watch as he falls to the ground. A huge pain started to grow just above my waist. I winced, hoping the pain would go. Everything had happened so quickly, now I don't really care if I die. Marlee would win the Selection, Maxon would be happy, no more pain. I kept thinking about that until the world went black and the pain slowly went away as darkness engulfed me.

 **Before you guys say anything, I know I am being horrible, I'm sorry that you want MAXERICA it will come soon. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter(even though I'm being horrible to you guys)! Hi Zoe, I know you will hate me know! Love you all! Please review! I love reading them, they lighten up my day.**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Last chapter recap_** :

 _Everything had happened so quickly, now I don't really care if I die. Marlee would win the Selection, Maxon would be happy, no more pain. I kept thinking about that until the world went black and the pain slowly went away as darkness engulfed me._

(Maxon POV) before the rebel attack)

I walked down the hall to the dining room and straighten my tie. I checked my watch, 7:04, I needed to be early anyway. I thought about last night. Why did I keep her in the first place? I thought of what would of happened if America never made it past the first elimination round.

When I finally got to the dining room I saw my parents chatting quietly to each other. They didn't notice my presence, they were too loss in love and conversation. I hope that I could find something like that. My mind drifts to America, and my heart clenches.

"No, she made you a monster, remember last night?" I cringed and walked up and sit in my seat quickly and quietly, head down, hoping not to be noticed.

"Morning son." My father said, giving me a firm pat on the back.

I didn't look up. I folded my hand together and held on tightly, trying to forget yesterday's pain. It didn't work.

"Maxon, honey, are you okay?" My mother asks softly.

I nod my head slowly, squeeze my eyes shut for a few seconds and look up, hiding my pain and putting on a forced smile.

I hear soft footsteps coming down the hall, Marlee walks through the huge doors, she smiles brightly when she spots me, giving me a small wave causing me to grin.

"Good Morning Lady Marlee." I say, a smile in my voice.

"Good Morning Your Highness." She greets me back. She stands behind her seat and smooths out invisible flaws in her dress. I hear faint laughing coming from the doorway and already know that Celeste would be causing such laughter. I look over to see Natalie, Elise and Celeste walking in gracefully. Them also going to stand behind their seats, each giving me a proud smile as they walk to them. I stand.

"Ladies, good morning! Please do sit, breakfast will be here soon." I said in my most Prince worthy voice. I notice that America still isn't here, I take a quick glance at my watch, 7:21. She will be here soon, she wouldn't miss breakfast.

They all chat softly to each other, now I realise how beautiful each one of them are. It wouldn't be so hard to forget America when these princess worthy woman in the room.

Once again I hear a soft click-clack of high heels hitting the ground. I look over to see America, looking the most beautiful I had ever seen her. The room went silent, she knew all eyes were on her. I eyed her dress, still gobsmacked. She was wearing a light blue dress which made her eyes sparkle, her firey red hair was in a tight bun as if to tame its mindless waves. Getting rid of her was going to be harder then I thought.

I watch as she makes her way to her seat, head high, and sat down in her seat delicately. Marlee starts talking to her, she has a small smile on her face. I realise this is the most makeup she has worn so far. She is trying to impress me.

I scowl. "She is doing this so you don't eliminate her! Don't fall for her stupid little mind games!" A little voice said inside my head. I obey.

She looks at my slightly under her lashes. I look at her for a few seconds, then look away. I had much better things to do for breakfast then look at her scheming face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Food was served at 7:30 exactly. I took a few bites of my eggs and bacon, it was nice, but I have had better. I thought about what I was going to say once everyone was done.

After ten minutes of thinking I finally came up with the perfect lines. I smiled to myself, no more pain from America tomorrow. She would be gone by then. I notice everyone had finished so I stand, my seat scrapping softly against the floor, claiming everyone's attention.

"Ladies, I hope you all enjoyed your meal." I hesitate. Should I eliminate her?

"Yes! She has hurt you! She doesn't deserve you one bit." The same little voice in my head spoke. I then start talking again.

"Lady America, I am going to come to your chambers after breakfast. I need to speak to you privately." Not meeting her beautiful eyes at all. Hate dripping from from my tone, exaggerating my words. "You all may leave." I conclude.

They all stand and leave at once. I see America look at Marlee, a somber look on her face, Marlee gives her a hopeful look followed by a smile. I didn't see America's reaction after that.

When they had all left the dining room my father gave me a firm slap on the back.

"Great for you to finally come to your senses and send that mongrel back to the streets where she belongs, son." My father says, happiness in his voice.

Something boils up inside of me, but I let it drop. She doesn't love me, why would she care if I do?

I start to make my way out of the dining room when I feel a light hand place on my shoulder.

"Maxon, are you sure you are making the right choice?" My mother asks, her voice full of understanding and...sadness?

"Yes mother, I'm su..."

Gunshots were fired in the distance, followed by the ring of the rebel alarm. Screams of girls brought me to my senses. My mother sucked in a breath and I froze, we couldn't lose anyone in this attack.

"Guard's!" My father yelled. "Go find all of the Selected and bring them to the nearest safe-room!"

"Yes your Majesty." One of the guards yelled. He motioned five other guards to come, they all run out of the room.

"Your Highness, Your Majesties, we must escort you to the nearest safe-room. We have sent guards to seek the Selected." A guard said. We followed him down the hall to safe-room15. As we turned a corner there was one of the biggest rebels I had ever seen, shooting a rifle at something I couldn't see.

"Get down!" The guard shouts. We obey, he gets down on one knee and takes aim, he killed him instantly with one shot.

We all get up and start running. Out of curiosity I look down the hall to see what the rebel was shooting at. I stop dead in my tracks. There lies Natalie and Elise, probably dead, blood surrounding their delicate bodies.

"Son! Hurry up!" My father roars. I ignore him.

"Guards!" I yell, my voice cracking slightly.

Four guards run down the hall and look at Natalie and Elise's bodies.

"Get help!" I boom. Three nod their heads and run, one remains and stays with me.

"Your Highness, I must bring you to a safe room." He says, his voice full of authority.

"No, I must stay and help."

He scowls, stays by my side knowing that my orders are much higher than his.

I look further down the hall and see Celeste, limp, her shoulder bleeding to the extreme. This is the most weak I had ever seen her. The guard checks her pulse.

"She is still alive, but close to death." He declared. I nod my head, at least one person is alive.

I see one more body lying just around the next corner, I run up. And freeze, my heart dropped and it seemed as if the world had just died.

There lying in a heap, face pale and sagged, blood streaming out of her waist where the bullet must of hit, lies my America.

 **Just a Maxon POV. Working on a real chapter, don't worry! I think you may like it! Hope you liked this chapter! If you want to I would love to hear your kind words in the review box! You all make my day so much better! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Last chapter recap**_ _:_

 _There lying in a heap, face pale and sagged, blood streaming out of her waist where the bullet must of hit, lies my America_.

(Maxon POV)

Gavril walks up and onto the stage, today not so cheerful. His body slumped slightly and had a forced smile, not much different to me. He takes a quick deep breath and speaks into the microphone, his voice full of sorrow.

"As we all know, two days ago we experienced one of the worst rebel attacks in the history of all Selections. It wasn't a big attack, it was a strong one. Killing two of the selected, putting two in comas and one injured. It also wiped out many guards around the castle, money will be sent to those families. The Selection will be stalled until further notice. We all pray for the families of the Selected and loved ones who died. Prince Maxon will now fill us in with all the details." He turned and gave me the microphone, his face saddened and down. I stood up and took a deep breath, hoping my voice wouldn't crack.

"Illéa, do not fear, Ladies Celeste, America and Marlee are recovering tremendously. New guards will be stationed around the castle for extra safety, we will make sure something this bad will never happen again." I pause and conclude my small speech.

"For the parents of the murdered Selected and guards, we will send money and our wishes, we are very sorry for this loss. They will always be in our hearts." I step down and sit in my throne.

"And, Cut!" The director yelled. I quickly get up and make my way to the hospital wing.

As I walked down the staircase I realised I just lied to my people. We did it quite a lot of lying but it wasn't this important.

Celeste died last night but the doctors just revived her, the same happened after surgery on her shoulder. Marlee has suffered wounds to her whole body below her neck by glass from a near window, tearing her skin apart. She had received over 100 stitches to hold her wounds together.

Then there was America, my dear America. After surgery on her waist to get out the bullet that was deep into her she started thrashing and screaming now and again from an everlasting nightmare, whispering my name making me cry silent tears and try to comfort or wake her. It never works. Her limp body makes me die inside and wonder why I would ever want to get rid of her. How could a lose someone I love so much?

When I got there I was stopped by a nurse.

"Your Highness, Lady Marlee wishes for your presence." She says shyly.

"Okay, thank you nurse-"

"Caitlin, Your Highness." She says not meeting my eyes.

"Thank you nurse Caitlin for your help." I say softly.

I walk over to Marlee's bed, where she is sitting up and eating slowly. Cringing at the movement of her limbs. When she sees me she smiles softly, no wanting to hurt herself. A guard is standing across the room and is watching her. I shrug off the confusion and betrayal feeling.

"Hello my dear." I said lightly, sitting down in the chair next to her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Sore, very sore, but fine." Her eyes drift to something behind me, her eyes soften and she smiles.

"How are the other girls?" She asks delicately, looking back at me for a few seconds before her eyes again drift to the same thing behind me. I turn and look at the guard, eyeing him suspiciously, then turn back to Marlee.

"America is fine, doctors think she will wake up soon. Celeste is the real problem, she has died twice and doctors had to revive her. She is doing well apart from that." My eyes drift to the floor. Something warm clasps my hand, my eyes look up to meet Marlee's.

"It's okay, I'm sure they both will be fine." She says squeezing my hand softly so it wouldn't hurt her. I smile, satisfied by her encouragement, it reminded me of my mothers.

"Would you like to go on a date with me when you feel better?" I ask. Her eyes dart to the same thing behind me in alert but then soften and she looks back at me.

"I would love to."

(America POV)

Their coming for me. I've seen their eyes too many times in my room, their eyes wide and wild in the night. I see them then they disappear, as if they were never there in the first place. Their dirty hands grasp at me, scratching my soft skin causing it to throb and bleed.

They took Maxon, his dead body's placed back in my room to mock me about my helplessness. I've called his name too many times to count, hoping he would wake up and save us both. Sometimes I see him stir, I run over and shake him, hoping for him to wake, he never does. I pinch myself now and again hoping this is a dream but I never wake. I feel dead myself.

I lie on the floor next to him, telling him this is my fault and to wake up. I tell him everything that happened in my past and I tell him what I hope for my future, to be with him.

I hear them outside every night, I always snuggle closer to Maxon's body when I heard them again, this time louder than usual. I get up and walk out of my room, leaving Maxon's cold but comforting body. It's dark, I hear echoing gunshots and knives scraping across the floor causing me to shake. I also hear their howls and cheers as they wipe out another guard.

I navigate my way down the hall, I can just see features on my surroundings. I keep walking down the castle grounds knowing that nothing good is at the end of the hall. I slid across the floor on something slippery enough to make me skid on heels, I look down to see blood of someone's or something's.

I run, finding new halls and doorways leading me to nothing. The ongoing maze I will never get out of. I hear someone whisper my name and a whip my head to the sound. I see a figure, arms open, calling my name.

"Maxon?" I whisper. I hear nothing in response.

"Maxon is that you?" I walk closer to the figure.

There I see his face, torn and broken, arm wide open for where I would fit perfectly.

I run to him, faster then I had ever run before. When I reach him his arms wrap around me, I melt into him. I never realised how much I need him. Tears stream down my dirty face.

"Maxon I'm so sorry! I was so stu-"

One gunshot. That was all it took to kill him. He when limp and collapsed on top of me, pinning me to the ground. I called his name a thousand times, maybe even one million. He would never wake.

I was pulled out of under him and dangled in the air like a rag doll held by the neck.

"What are you doing her pretty girl? Did your weak-ass boyfriend just get killed?" The rebel sneered, he mock pouted then snickered, his horrid breath making my nose crinkle up. His clothes were dark almost matching my dirty skin. His ugly teeth glint a black-yellow in the moonlight.

"Now it's your turn." He hissed. "Chief, may you do the honours?"

A beautiful girl walked into view, she had brown hair and amber eyes, a nice figure that anyone would die for.

"Yes thank you. I would love to hear the girl who was about to win Maxon's heart scream to death." She smiled wickedly and put the tip of her gun under my chin lifting up my head.

"Kriss?" I whispered, feeling suddenly dizzy. She placed the tip of her gun on the side of my head.

"Bye, bye princess." She breathed.

I gasped as a blinding light shone into my eyes.

"Hello?" I whimpered, feeling helpless in the arms of Kriss and losing Maxon.

"Lady America?" Someone asked in a concerned filled tone.

 **Oooooo what's going to happen? Hope you enjoyed please review! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Last chapter recap**_ _:_

 _"Hello?" I whimpered, feeling helpless in the arms of Kriss and losing Maxon._

 _"Lady America?" Someone asked in a concerned filled tone_.

(America POV)

I bring a hand up to shelter my eyes from the light, I squint, still trying to figure out who was next to me. I crane my neck to look over at the figure. A tall man dressed in white, a doctors badge on his blouse. He must be a doctor, I'm in a hospital. I rub my tired eyes.

"Lady America, are you alright?" The doctor asks.

"No I'm not alright." I whimper. The death of Maxon stings my heart like a knife slowly digging into a wound. "Maxon is dead." I cry "And rebels have overrun the castle killing everyone in their path." I choke up, tears trickle down my cheeks. The doctor sighs understandingly.

"Lady America, you were in a coma. Maxon isn't dead and the castle isn't overrun by rebels. The shock of what happened the other day probably triggered your brain into thinking the castle was overrun by rebels and dreaming it happening." He replied kindly.

I wipe away my tears. "Wait, so Maxon's still alive?" I say, eyes wide.

I try to sit up, a sharp jolt of pain goes up me from my waist. I groan and stifle a scream, lone tears trickle down my face although some are happy knowing Maxon is alive.

"You must rest, my Lady. Your gunshot wound is still healing." The doctor said.

"So Maxon's still alive? I ask slowly again not knowing the correct answer.

"Yes, Lady America."

"Can you go get him please?" A say, longing to see him again. To know that this isn't a dream.

"Of course, My Lady."

The doctor called over a small nurse, they mumble softly to each other for a few seconds then the nurse leaves quickly.

"Anymore questions?" He asks, he seems to be dozing off.

"Yes. Where am I exactly?" I ask, voice slightly hoarse.

"Your in the castle's hospital, Lady America."

"Thank you doctor."

"My pleasure." He got up and left me alone.

I turned over onto my side and look at the door, hoping Maxon would be bursting through the doors and hold me tight, reassuring me that he would never leave me. But that is far from what will happen, he probably still hates me.

(Maxon POV)

I hear a knock on my door, I grumble and check my clock, 11:57. Why do I need to get up now?

Another knock. I trudge over to my door and swing it open.

"What? It 12:00 at night. I don't have a meeting do I?" I look down to see a nurse, I look down at her, a confused look plastered on my face.

"No meeting Your Highness. Lady America has woken." I felt a rush go through my chest. She was finally awake.

"Give me five minutes." I said, suddenly filled with energy. The nurse nodded her head and left, closing the door behind her.

I turned around and looked at my room. Now, what am I going to wear? I chucked on a loose shirt, flung the door open and ran to the love of my life.

(America POV)

I didn't realise I dozed off until I hear the bang of the door smashing against the wall. I open my eyes to see Maxon, a loose shirt covered his rising and falling chest and a pair of boxers. His eyes widen when he sees me. The doors collide together, surprisingly I don't flinch, my eyes connect with his like two pieces of a puzzle.

"Hello." I say silently, finding my breath, my eyes still locked to his.

He smirks slightly. "Hello, my dear."

He quickly walked over to me and bends down and kisses me. His kisses normally so soft and sweet would never compare to the passion and need in this one. I melt into him wanting more, I tilt my head and deepen the kiss. But too soon the kiss ends and he pulls away. He gets into my small hospital bed and wraps his arms around me.

"You don't know how glad I am that your okay." He murmurs into my ear making shivers go down my spine, I settle into him.

I place my head on his chest, listening to the slow, steady beat of his heart. My head throbbing at the little movement of his chest rising and falling breaths. I look up at him at the same moment he does he smiles and kisses my temple. I snuggle into him, his warmth making me drowsy.

I close my tired eyes. The first thing that pops into my was our fight. Was he only doing this because I need a good memory before I go home? It would make sense. After all I did to him I'm not surprised, but the thought of me leaving makes me want to die.

Hot, salty tears drip down my face and I choke up quietly, sobbing into his chest.

Maxon looks down at me, his forehead crinkles slightly. "My dear, are you okay?"

"Maxon I'm so sorry." I sob. I pause for a second thinking how I said those exact words to him in my lifelike nightmare. I take a shaky breath and continue.

"The morning before the caning I was going to tell Aspen that I wanted to be with you. Just something about you made him seem different, I just wanted to be with you. It was just the sight of him getting tortured, something inside me broke, I had to save him. And the way you wouldn't do anything about it, hurt me more. I love him as family, but there will always be a part of me that will be more than that." Tears were coming strong down my face now.

"I'm so sorry. I should of told you from the start. I don't know why you kept me this long, all I do is break you." I curl up and bring my hands up to my eyes and cover them, as if covering my stupidity and sorrow.

There was a small silence, I listened to the sound of my sobs. So weak and helpless, no different to what I am and what I feel.

He lifts my chin up and I remove my hands from my eyes and look up at him, my vision slightly blurred by my tears. He looks down at me, a sad smile covering on his face.

"I don't know why you would say that." He says. "Your the best thing that's ever happened to me in this whole Selection." He looks down, his cheeks blushes a light pink. Although a single tear escapes his eye. I wipe it away with my thumb, it brushes his soft skin as I bring my hand away. He looks down at the mattress and relaxes his body, nestling into the pillow not meeting my eyes.

"I don't know why I would ever want to eliminate her. How could I lose someone I love so much." He mutters under his breath, his voice barely audible, not meaning for my ears to notice.

I blush and smile at him, his eyes still locked onto the mattress. Out of all things I would imagine a few months ago back in Carolina I would never imagine this happening. I kiss him on the cheek lightly.

Do I love him? I tuck a stray piece of my hair behind my ear, thinking. The feelings I have towards him seem stronger then mine were with Aspen. When I'm with him the world seems to fade away, we are the only ones together even if we are in a room filled with people. I'm drawn to him, without him I can't live, he is like my air.

I do love him.

I feel his breathing slow and his body relax. I look at his beautiful face and smile, wiping my wet tear streaked face.

I can't tell him this. It is only so far into the Selection, if I jump to conclusions I could get my heart broken.

I won't tell him. Not now, not yet.

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! This is the MAXERICA you have been waiting for so I really hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I'm reading the Divergent series and halfway through editing my story was more divergent then selection! I hope this chapter isn't too bad!**

 **Please review! I know I ask you to every time but it really does make my day better. Has anyone had that wonderful feeling in their chest before or am I just weird? Anyway, Love you all so much!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Last chapter recap**_ _:_

 _I can't tell him this. It is only so far into the Selection, if I jump to conclusions I could get my heart broken._

 _I won't tell him. Not now, not yet_.

(America POV)

3 DAYS LATER

I walk though the halls gazing at the portraits and murals on the walls of the royal families over the years. Today nothing was happening so I decided to explore the castle.

I stop at one picture of Maxon's family, each of their faces placed with plain stare, each looking as beautiful as the next. After staring at it for a while I pull my eyes away from the photo and walk to the huge window facing the garden.

I see Maxon walking away with Marlee, arms linked together. They stop at a bench and sit down, the problem is that it is me and Maxon's bench.

"What did I do wrong?" I thought. Sitting down on the window ledge, placing my hands in my lap sighing.

I haven't seen Maxon in 3 days since I woke up from my coma. He has been going out with Marlee. Marlee had been telling me what they do it sounds much better than where Maxon brings me: from movies to picnics, horse riding to fancy dinners all of those are so much better then where he takes me. They look so nice together, like true Royalty, I don't know why I am even competing with Marlee anymore, she has pretty much already won by the look of it.

I walk away from the window just as Marlee lifts her hand up to giggle. A pang of jealousy jolts through my body. How is she so perfect? Even with all of her scars and stitches, it just seems to make her even more perfect.

I sigh and listen to the soft sound of my light pink dress swaying across the smooth floor. I lift it up lightly, not wanting it to get dirty just in case I do see Maxon today. I stop when I see a photo when Maxon wasn't born, just the King and Queen. I stare at it wondering what Queen Amberly would of done when she won.

My wonders stop when I feel something slither across my waist and hold me tight, as well as a hand clap against my mouth, causing me to be silent. It forcefully dragged me into a dark room down the corridor. I screamed and thrashed but its firm grip remained.

When he or she finally managed to pull me into the room they slammed the door shut with their foot, released my waist and flicked on the light. Finally the person fully releases me.

"Geez Mer, you put up quite a fight."

I look up. The person flicks up their cloak, I stare at it and gasp. Standing there was Aspen, a proud and crooked smile plastered on his face. I scowl at him and slap him in the face, hard, wiping that smile right off his face.

He yelps in pain. "What was that for?" He asks, rubbing his now sore cheek.

"Don't you ever do that again!" I yell, "You scared the living daylight out of me! I thought I was being kidnapped!"

"Well, I'm sorry." He says softly. "I just couldn't bare to be away from you." He takes a step closer to me.

I looked into those glassy green eyes I used to die for, now not as special.

I sigh and step away from him. Creating a distance between us. "How's your back?" I ask, still irritated by his sudden appearance act.

He smiled brightly. "Great! It's healing tremendously from some special ointment that _Prince Maxon"_ he said bitterly and rolled his eyes then brightened slightly, "gave Kriss and I." I found the way that he exaggerated Maxon name was inappropriate but I let it slide, knowing that he doesn't know the real him.

"That's good." I say, and turn to leave.

Just as I reach the door and hold the handle lightly he grabs my hand and pulls me close to his body.

"You don't know how much I've been missing you Mer." He said, placing his head against mine.

"Aspen please let go of me." I say, trying not to let fear seep into my voice. Ignoring me, he pushes me against the wall. I start to breathe heavily.

"No this is not happening right now." I thought.

"Missed you so, so much." He breathes, he started to sound delusional, as his hand snakes to the back of my dress, playing with it.

"Aspen please stop." I say firmly although feeling weak, I started to lose feeling of my legs.

"But why Mer." He sighs. He cups my face and crashes his lips to mine. I squirmed trying to break the kiss, but doing that seemed to make him force him onto me more. His hand finds its way to my leg and squeezes it, holding it in place. I don't kiss him back causing him try harder. Giving up with my lips he starts to trail kisses down my face to my neck, by then I had enough. I shifted my other leg to position and kneed him hard in the groin.

He groaned and bent over in pain. I eyed the door but I knew if I left he would catch me another time. I took a deep breath in and stood up tall.

"When I say stop I mean stop." Anger flared in my voice but then softened, "Aspen I don't love you anymore, if you didn't force yourself onto me you would know that by now."

Suddenly he stopped and stood up tall as if I never kneed him. He towered over me, sadness filled his crystal green eyes and beautiful face.

"You love him?"

"Yes." I reply sternly. He went stiff and looked at the wall. After a few seconds he then looked deep into my eyes, a mixture of anger and sadness swirled in them.

"No, America you don't know what your doing. That man is a fake. He doesn't even deserve to be called a man, a human even! Just come with me and we can live in the castle, you can be a maid and I can work in the stables. You wouldn't want to live with Prince Maxon when you can live with me, right Mer? You don't have to live the rest of you life getting your heart broken by an idiot."

"Yes Aspen. Your right. I wouldn't like to get my heart broken by an idiot. That's why I left him back in Carolina. I found someone who doesn't kidnap me then try to kiss me when I don't want to." I tilt my head and give him a sly smile, proud with my comeback.

"Wow Mer." He said, his eyes gliding down and finding the ground then shooting up, his eyes like wild fire. "I hope you are happy when you lose your precious _Prince Maxon_ to Lady Celeste or Marlee." Hate oozing from his tone. I hold my mouth shut, trying to prove to him that his words don't affect me. I look away and hold my head high, preventing tears to trickle down my face.

He put the cloak hood back over his head and stormed out slamming the door so hard behind him it made me jump.

I was shocked. He doesn't think I will win. So he came to me to win me over so when I don't win the Selection I will come straight to him.

I wiped my face, it was wet, I didn't even realised I started crying. I walked over and opened the door. I made my way down the hall and found myself staring at Maxon's picture. I imagine myself posing next to him a crown on my head laughing at him from something he said.

I took a deep breath in. Ill show him. I'm going to fight for Maxon's heart.

And I can't wait to see Aspen's face when I win this Selection.

 **So yeah. Most of you guys were probably wondering what happened to Aspen so here he is. Sorry if America is a bit out of character, please tell me if she is!**

 **Personally I don't like Aspen very much which is why I made him so mean and stupid. Am I the only one who doesn't like him much? Anyway, pleaseeeeee review! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

Last chapter recap:

I took a deep breath in. Ill show him. I'm going to fight for Maxon's heart.

I can't wait to see Aspen's face when I win the this Selection.

(America POV)

Last night after my meeting with Aspen I asked my maids to work their hardest. My maids reassured me with the dress they have prepared for me will make me stand out.

When I wake up I immediately close them again unwilling to get out of my warm bed. I hear the daily sound of Anne opening the curtains and the bath running.

"Come on Miss time to get up." Lucy says softly, her hand shaking my shoulder lightly.

"But I don't want to." I moan, my hands coming up to my face and wiping my eyes.

"But Miss, what about your dress?" Mary asks. I sit up suddenly, my hair whips the back of my neck, all of the memories of yesterday floods back to me. I smile broadly, although nervously. I literally bounce out of bed with excitement and nervousness. A wave of nauseousness crashes onto me. I stand there from a bit to clear my head, it not responding well with the sudden outburst.

"And call me America." I say once my head clears.

I am guided into the bathroom then am enveloped by the delicious smell of vanilla which instantly triggered my brain to think of Maxon. My heart clenched, I really hope all of this hard work pays off.

Anne and Lucy helped me undress me from my nightgown and Mary threw some rose petals over the steamy water. When I was undressed I dipped my toe into the warm bath and shivered, my body only just getting used to the overwhelming amount of heat.

I walked down the both steps and sat down on the outlining seats of the bath.

Mary washed my hair as Lucy did my nails. My nails were painted red, I instantly know that my dress is red. But what would be the style?

"Where's Anne?" I ask, noticing her absence and looking around in small glances not wanting to make Mary's job harder.

"She is just doing the finishing touches on your dress Miss." Mary replies.

"Please call me America, Mary." I sigh, pleading to treat me like she treats close ones.

"Of course Miss." She giggles, Lucy joins in. I huff and roll my eyes although I am smiling.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After my bath I am dried off and put in underwear and a strapless bra. Then I am seated in my plush chair normally placed in front of my makeup mirror but today placed facing away. I give them I confused look.

"We want it to be a surprise." Mary says. I huff and pout causing Lucy and Mary to giggle.

Just when they where about to begin Anne cracks open the door and walks in with a huge black garment bag, closes the door softly behind her. She places it on the door knob and walks over to us.

"We better be quick ladies breakfast is in forty minutes."

Mary and Anne both get something different for my face, Lucy gets a brush and a curler for my hair. First Mary massages moisturiser into my face and neck. After that they instruct me to close my eyes again I pout, they all smile. Lucy looks like she is about to burst with excitement, it reminds me of May, I close my eyes to restrict tears to escape them.

I feel the swipes of brushes and fingers all over my face. From my hair to my face to just below my collarbone. My makeup feels heavier then usual today but the feeling of it being applied to my face actually relaxes me, along with the feeling of my hair being brushed. It amazes me how much the Section has changed me.

Finally the last pull of the curler and the last swipe of the makeup brush and it was done, I sigh.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I whine, impatient to see the outcome.

"No, my Lady." Anne says sternly. They pull me up and pull me forward a few steps. I stay as I listen to the zipper glide down its path.

Someone takes my hands.

"Can you lift up a foot please Miss?" A soft shoe gets placed over my footButterflies swarm my stomach as I feel the silky fabric travel down my body. The top of the dress rests snugly on my breasts, I feel them being pushed up slightly. My hands glide across the fabric feeling hints in every bump or fold.

I slide my foot across the floor to feel where the bottom is. I didn't need to slide my leg much because I felt the bottom of the dress close to exactly.

I feel earrings get placed to my ears, they were heavy, very heavy. Then I felt someone lift up my hand and slide a ring onto my finger. They moved me to the right and turned me around.

"You can open your eyes now."

My eyes flutter open and I gasp. A red dress which is strapless and tight down to the waist then fans out in thick waves to the floor, topped with a glittering silver belt just before the dress fans out. My heels are strapless which are also red to match my magnificent dress. My hair is out, my red hair cascades down my back with the ends of my hair curled.

My earrings were sliver ovals, quite big but the colour complimenting my eyes and belt.

I take a look at my face and take a step closer to the mirror. Another girl is standing in my place. She has flawless skin a small amount of blush on the apples of her cheeks. On the crease of her eyelid there is a dark red which goes down to suddenly be stopped by a glittery silver, making her blue eyes shine. Her lipstick a matte red and teeth pearl white.

I see a queen. This girl is not me, but I like it. I feel powerful.

I turn around to the girls and beam.

"You guys really outdid yourselves this time. Thank you so much!" I run up to the and hug them.

"Now you better be going." Says Anne once I release them.

"Okay." I say, nervousness filling my whole body. I walk to the door and turn the knob of the door give them one more glance and leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As I walk down the hall I wrap my arms around my waist, as if holding everything together. Nervousness bubbles in my stomach. I shake as my mind thinking of every possible thing that could go wrong at breakfast. Most of those possibilities is that there is a rebel attack.

I take a staggered breath, even thinking about Maxon getting hurt made me emotional.

Before I even knew it I was at the familiar dining room doors. I fixed my posture and took a deep breath. When I walked in I hold my head high and smile. To my surprise Celeste is here today. Her face was down, huge bags under her eyes and posture less confident than usual. I give her a small smile when she spots me, then I look away. I look over at Maxon who is in awe, mouth hanging open and eyes as wide as saucers. His eyes find mine, he closes his mouth and tugs his ear, his eyes still wide. I tug mine back in return and smile at him. I look at the the King and Queen. King Clarkson looked like he wanted to shoot something, me in particular. The Queen was the opposite, smiling so big it looked like it hurt. I sit down in a seat between Celeste and Marlee.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After we were I excused from breakfast, I headed to my room to await for Maxon. I wondered what we were going to do today. He seemed pretty impressed with the dress I wore at breakfast.

As I was walking up the stairs towards my room, totally forgetting about the nerves I felt before breakfast someone tapped me on the shoulder. At first I thought it would be Maxon, ready to take me out but instead it was the last person I ever expected it to be-Celeste.

"Celeste! How are you feeling today?" I questioned her, still confused on why she approached me. She looked sort of uncomfortable, like she didn't want to be here either.

"Oh uh ok, just a bit tired", her usual confidence slipping away. " I just wanted to say thank you...for you know..helping me the other day during the rebel attack. That was really quite brave."

I must of been staring at her for quite awhile because she started to look at me weirdly. I shut my mouth and gulped loudly. This is certainly not what I expected.

"Yeah, no problem Celeste. Just a usual life at the palace, getting overrun by rebels!" I joked, flashing her a small smile, trying to lighten up the mood. Then suddenly her facial expressions hardened, twisting into her usual features. Reacting to the mention of the rebels at the palace.

"Yeah, well whatever. Like I care about you!" She sneered, "When I win I'm going to get Maxon to kill all those filthy mongrels. One by one," Celeste exclaimed.

She scrunched up her nose like she spotted something rotten on the bottom of her shoe. Ouch, that burned. I scowled at her, looking her up and down.

"Maxon's going to come to his senses soon and send you home and I'll be happy when he does. Like he really would chose a filthy five." At least she's back to her usual self, "Well I better be going, I have much more important stuff to do then talk to you!" She spat.

And quicker then she came, she sashayed away.

"Yeah, well so do I-Maxon, " I said to no one.

Then I turn around and run up to my room.

 **YAYYYY IM BACK! I'm so sorry I was gone for so long! I have many chapters waiting to be read and reviewed. On these few chapters my friend gave me a little helping hand. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Last Chapter recap:

And quicker then she came, she sashayed away.

"Yeah, well so do I-Maxon, " I said to no one.

Then I turned around and run up to my room.

(America POV)

I hear a faint knock on the door. So little but it made butterflies erupt in my stomach. Knowing that Maxon was here.

I opened the door a fraction and was welcomed with a bouquet of mismatched and colourful flowers picked fresh from the garden.

"Hello my dear, " he said with my favourite lob-sided grin.

I rolled my eyes and gave him a equally cute smile.

"Nope, you still can't call me that," I argued.

"Well then. Hello my Lady." He grinned.

I walked up to him and took his messy bouquet of flowers as I linked my arm with his.

"You look beautiful today my love." He murmurs into my ear. His breath tickles, making shivers go down my spine.

"Why thank you, your Majesty, what are we doing today?" I questioned, with mock poshness and excitement dripping through my voice.

"That you will have to find out my dear," says Maxon, knowing that I hate surprises. I pouted making Maxon laugh as we walked through the halls.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked in a comfortable silence as we rounded the last corner to the gardens. I risked a sideways glance at him and found him staring at me with a sort of intensity that makes me feel adored.

"Quit doing that," I pointed out.

"Quit doing what?" he asked me, giving me a confused look.

"Staring at me like I'm a prized trophy or something," I explained, blushing slightly. Now I really made a fool of myself.

All of a sudden Maxon stopped me gently. He turned me to face him, holding the side of my arm, rubbing his thumb back and forth slowly.

"Why do you always say that," he must of seen the confused look on my face and furthered his explanation, " think that you aren't beautiful and amazing. Your always thinking negatively about yourself. When you are absolutely beautiful."

I blushed looking down at the carpet, telling myself not to look at him and continued on walking into the garden.

As soon as I smelt the fresh air and felt the cool breeze, I calmed down me even smiled. I looked at Maxon and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Then I ran off into the garden and hid behind a bush.

I heard Maxon's footsteps getting louder and I let out a little giggle. He must of heard because he jumped behind the bush with me and before I could say anything he kissed me right on the lips.

I pulled away first and run away again. Even though I did Athletics as a child, Maxon was still much faster. So it was no shock when he caught my waist and we both toppled over laughing hysterically. He kissed me then. A kiss so full of power and love? As the kiss deepened he pulled away.

"Do you still want to find out the surprise," Maxon whispered in my ear.

"Of course. Let's go!" I answered, standing up and pulling him with me.

He took my hand and I followed him along the stone path, rose peddles paving the way.

I think I forgot how to breath when we rounded the corner. Placed there was a mismatched red and blue picnic blanket, with a straw basket sitting on top filled with more goodies than I can imagine.

"After you my dear," invited Maxon. I scrunch my nose up and poke my tongue out at him causing him to chuckle. I sit down and Maxon followed suite, opening the picnic basket.

"Oh Gosh Maxon! You didn't. Did you bring strawberry tarts? For me?" I asked, literally jumping out of my skin with excitement.

"Of course. You can't have a picnic without strawberry tarts, right?" He answered, grinning a cheesy smile.

"Right!" I replied, fully content. I picked one up and put the delicacy into my pleading mouth.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After about four or five strawberry tarts, the sun goes behind a cloud and I begin to get cold, so I cuddle up closer to Maxon. Making him wrap his strong arms around me. I look up towards the clouds and think about May. I giggle by just imagining her reaction.

"Today has been absolutely magical Maxon!" I whispered into his chest, loud enough for him to hear. "Thank you." I add softly, snuggling into his warmth.

"My pleasure, who wouldn't want to eat strawberry tarts, cuddled up next to the most beautiful girl in all of Illea," Maxon replied with a cute lob-sided grin plastered on his face.

I blushed slightly and looked down at his chest, to avoid his eyes. He swiped a piece of stray hair behind my ear and gave me a small peck on the cheek.

I looked up into his big brown eyes, and he looked into mine. Holding my gaze he lowered his lips to mine and kissed me so gently, as if I was so fragile I could break.

"You taste like strawberries," whispered Maxon.

"Is that a compliment?" I asked, a cheeky grin on my face.

"Very," Maxon said quietly.

So with that I pulled his face back to mine, his lips finding my own. This time the kiss wasn't gentle, it was full of passion and love? I wrapped my arms around his neck and strayed my fingers through his blonde hair. I felt like the only girl in the whole of Illea.

As the kiss got even deeper, I felt something in Maxon's pocket. I pulled away and eyed the large bulge in his pocket.

"Maxon, what's that in your pocket?" I questioned, peering down at the storage shape.

He followed my gaze and pulled out a small jewellery box. What's happening?

"I was going to give this to you later, but I guess now will work," Maxon said opening the box," America, ever since the night I met you, you captured my heart. Your Beauty, your modesty, your stubbornness, your kindness and your passion are the reasons I fell for you. You change me for better every day. "

I realised my mouth was hanging open, I must of looked like I was crazy.

"I can't imagine a life without you America, so instead of proposing or anything today, since it's much to early in the selection," Maxon explained," I'm giving you a promise bracelet . So you know I will always be there for you."

He slowly opened the box revealing an absolutely beautiful and regal bracelet. It was a simple silver bracelet with a crown centred in the middle, with two small ruby gems implanted in the crown.

"Maxon, it's-it's beautiful. I'm absolutely speechless," I said in awe, "thank you so much, it's amazing, your amazing."

I then hugged him with all I've got and kissed him all over his face. He seemed to be enjoying it because he had a huge grin plastered on his face. He placed the bracelet on my wrist, and it fit perfectly.

Right at that moment my stomach gurgled loudly and Maxon chuckled.

"I don't have any lunch with us now but we could head off towards the kitchen and make something ourselves?" Maxon suggested.

"You? Cook?" I asked Maxon with a sly grin on my face.

"Only with you," Maxon answered.

And with that he packed up the picnic basket and we ran off towards the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Maxon's POV)

The date went exactly as I planned. She absolutely loved the bracelet. I love her so much, but I wasn't going to tell her that yet. She was still unsure, I don't want to scare her away.

America and I are running down the hallways of the palace towards the kitchen to get some lunch. Hopefully she wouldn't notice how horrible I'm at cooking.

We run around the corner, only the two of us existing. Suddenly America stops in her tracks and gasps. I follow her gaze and see Marlee and a guard? I eye them suspiciously. What's Marlee doing with a guard?

I looked down at their hands and they are clasped together. Both Marlee and the guard are wearing a face of shock and worry. I look at America and she looks as confused as me. I'm the first one to speak up.

"Lady Marlee, what a pleasure to see you," I say wearily, still curious.

"Same with you your Majesty," she replies, letting go of the guards hand quickly and holds her hands together behind her. I turn towards the guard.

"Good afternoon, Officer-" I peer down at his badge," Woodwork. How did you earn the presence of Lady Marlee today?" I question curiously.

Before Officer Woodwork could reply, Marlee jumps in.

"Ahhhmm, Carter is my-" she looked nervous,"my cousin, from Allens. Yes he is my cousin" Marlee exclaimed smiling proudly.

America butted in, "Marlee, you never told me you had a cousin working at the palace." She said shooting her a confused look. Marlee and Carter glance worriedly at each other.

"Erm, yeah. I didn't know either then I found him strolling around the halls. And here we are know I guess." Marlee says looking at him again.

"Well it's lovely to meet you Carter, it's good Marlee has some family at the palace." I say smiling.

"Thank you your Highness." Carter says, finally getting involved in the conversation.

"It's lovely to finally meet the famous America Singer, and you your Majesty," Carter said turning to me again.

"Well it was lovely meeting you Officer Woodwork but we better be off, I'll see you at Dinner Lady Marlee," I exclaimed.

America gives them a small wave before we continue running to the kitchen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(America's POV)

"So what do you want for lunch?" Maxon asks me excitedly .

"Hmmm, what about sandwiches?" I suggested.

"Yeah! What do we need?" Maxon asks totally clueless.

I walk around the kitchen.

"Tomatoes"

"Lettuce"

"Ham"

"Oh and don't forget the cheese. You can't have a sandwich without cheese," exclaims Maxon.

"Ok! Now where is the bread?" I ask.

"Well I thought we could make our own bread," Maxon suggests quietly, looking down at his well polished shoes, "I thought you could maybe teach me?"

He's so cute when he's shy. I walk up to him and wrap my hands around his neck and whisper, "Of course I can teach you Max, your going to have the best bread you've ever had!"

I grabbed the flour and yeast from the cupboard and handed them to Maxon. I giggled at his confused expression.

"What are you laughing at?" Maxon asked curiously.

"Nothing,"I said quietly,still giggling.

As I was mixing the flour, yeast and salt together, I caught Maxon staring at me.

Before I thought it through, I grabbed a handful of flour and chucked it in Maxon's face and erupted with laughter. He stood as still as a statue, mouth open and eyebrows raised. A shocked expression covering his face.

"You should see yourself! You look so silly," I said my voice erupting with happiness. Now I was laughing so hard that I could hardly breathe. I look at Maxon when I had calmed down a little. I saw Maxon's hand deep in the mixing bowl.

"Oh no no, do not throw that at me, my dress will get tota..."a handful of flower coating my face completely white, " ruined!"

He grabbed a even bigger amount of flour and tossed it all over me, covering me with mountains of flour. A huge grin was plastered on both our faces, probably making us look like total idiots.

Maxon was still wearing that lob-sided mischievous smile as he picked up more flour.

I ran around the kitchen trying to find a good place to hide when I saw the ham. I chucked the ham at him- didn't work. I chucked the tomatoes at him- didn't work. I chucked the cheese at him-didn't work. He stood right in front of me now looking like a total idiot, covered in tomatoes, flour, cheese and ham. He caught me by the waist and whispered in my ear, "Got you princess," as he threw the last handful of flour into my hair.

I mock pouted and was answered with a quick kiss on the lips, leaving me hungry for more. I pulled him in for another kiss when I heard a small gasp at the kitchen door. Lucy.

"Your Majesty, Lady America, sorry for interrupting. I will leave, " said Lucy, blushing fiercely.

"Wait, Lucy. Sorry for the mess, " I say, " could you please make us two sandwiches. We tried but we got a little, distracted." I looked at Maxon who was grinning proudly.

"Of course," she replied, smiling softly.

"Thank you Miss Lucy, we are incredibly sorry for the mess," added Maxon, saying something for the first time since we were caught.

As soon as Lucy left we erupted into hysterical laughter.

"Well I better be going. See you later,"I said once our hysterical laughter died down.

"Okay, I'll tell Miss Lucy to bring your lunch up," suggested Maxon, wrapping his arms around me.

"I had a wonderful day today Max, thank you," I whispered into his chest.

"No problem, me too." Maxon replied kissing my nose.

After we cleaned up we said our goodbyes and started to walk up to our rooms. When I walk up to my room, I feel the happiest I've ever felt at the palace. I open the door to my room and my eyes unwillingly linked with someone else's. All of the happiness I had once felt suddenly left me when I saw someone sitting on my bed.

Aspen.

 **So yeah. Another chapter. But with HEAPS OF MAXERICA IN IT! YAYYYYYYYY! Love you all! Pleaseeeeee review!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Last chapter recap**_ _:_

 _I open the door to my room and my eyes unwillingly linked with someone else's. All of the happiness I had once felt suddenly left me when I saw someone sitting on my bed._

 _Aspen_.

(America's POV)

"Aspen? What are you doing here?" I spit. He stands up and walks to me closing the door behind me and stepping back slightly.

"I wasn't going to let that prince of yours take your heart away from me," Aspen says harshly.

"Aspen, I know this is hard to hear but, I don't love you anymore, I..I love Maxon," I said staggering at the end.

I saw the hurt in his eyes that quickly changed to disgust.

"You know what America, you're exactly like the others. You've changed."

"At least I changed Aspen. At least I actually opened my heart. At least I'm not hanging around to get nothing in return. Your like a picture on a wall, but the problem is I have now put you in the trash." His mouth hangs open then his eyes glide down my body, stopping at my wrist. He lifts it up harshly and looks up at me, fire in his green eyes.

"Who got you that." He says darkly. He turns it and stops at the crown, he fiddles with it for a bit. I try to rip my hand away but his grip tightens.

"Aspen let go of me." My voice low and heavy.

"Who. Got. You. That." He repeats.

"Maxon. Now let me go." I say, scowling at him. I again try to escape his grasp but his other hand comes up to wrap around my arm so tight my vision gets blurred by tears.

His hand makes its way to my bracelet and gasps it tightly.

"Aspen stop! Let me and my bracelet go!" He looks at me, his green eyes swirl with hurt and anger.

"Aspen please." I say helplessly. And with those few words he rips off my beautiful bracelet-now unwearable-and tosses it across the room. He releases me and I fall to the ground in a heap, tears streaming down my face.

"I can't believe I ever loved you." I choke out, lifting my head slightly to meet his eyes, glaring at him.

"I'm so, so sorry America." Aspen says a tear rolling down his cheek. Then he turned and finally left my room, leaving me in tears.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Aspen POV)

I walk out of America's room and don't look back. I wipe the stray tear from my cheek. What's happened to me? Ever since Kriss and I got caught after the Halloween Ball I've been a totally different person.

Winning America's heart is a game I've already won once. Can't I keep the trophy since I've already won before?

Suddenly the halls of the palace seem to small and everything starts to sway side to side- making me dizzy. I need to get out of the palace-NOW! I start to run. Just as I turn a corner I was stopped suddenly, the blast throwing me to the floor. I hear glass shatter and a hot liquid covered me. Burning my skin making me groan.

I heard whimpering next to me and I turn my head to find a cute blonde maid, tea and milk covering her uniform, glass shattered around her fragile body.

"Miss, I'm so, so sorry!" I say, bending down to help her up.

"Yes, just a little shocked that's all," answers the maid. Not meeting my eyes and cleaning up the mess surrounding her.

"What is your name Miss? I'm Aspen," I say introducing myself.

"Aspen?" She looks up and finally meets my eyes. "You mean like the guy that got caught Aspen?" She says surprise dripping through her voice.

"Oh and my names Lucy,"she adds, blushing slightly at the fact she got distracted.

"Nice to meet you Lucy, sorry to spill your tea," I say, hoping she would forgive me.

"It's quite alright, I'll go make Lady America another tea and sandwich," she explains quickly.

"It was lovely meeting you Aspen," she adds, and she runs off towards the kitchens.

"Wait! Miss Lucy, I caused this mess. I should help clean it up," I say running to catch up with her.

"Okay, that would be lovely. We better be quick, it's almost 2 in the afternoon and Lady America still hasn't had any lunch,"she exclaims busily.

Once we are in the kitchen, I help Lucy clean up.

I go over to the sink, wet a cloth and hand it to Lucy.

"Do you have any clean clothes I can get you?" I ask Lucy.

She shakes her head, "not close by," Lucy states.

"Why don't I go up to my room and get you some shorts and a shirt," I suggest.

"I don't know if that's very appropriate Aspen," she says stating the obvious.

But that comment doesn't stop me from running up to my room and fetching some clothes.

Once I'm back down in the kitchen I give Lucy the clothes and she goes to change.

I feel like Lucy is quite a extraordinary girl. I feel like, I am suppose to be with her. That's only if I can get to know her better.

After awhile Lucy appears, my clothes a few sizes big.

"You look very cute in my clothes, Lucy" I say, a huge grin painted on my face.

"Don't get use to it," she fires back, blushing, making me think of America.

Lucy attempts to change the topic with the real reason we came down here.

"Aspen, can you please make three cups of tea," Lucy orders me, trying to hide a smile.

"Why three cups?" I ask confused, " does America have people visiting her?"

"No silly the other two cups are for us," Lucy explains, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Oh, ok sounds good," I say, excited to spend more time with Lucy.

After Lucy finished making the sandwich and I've made the tea, Lucy delivers them to America. This time with no accidents. She walks back into the kitchen radiating a glow.

"Should we sit down and drink our tea?" She asks happily.

"We should," I reply.

We sit down on the wooden kitchen stools and drink our tea.

Lucy seems like my only escape away from America and I'm going to use any chance I get.

"So Lucy tell me, what's your favourite colour?" I ask her, wanting to know more about her. Anything.

" My favourite colour? Yellow. It's bright and happy and beautiful, it takes my mind off my bad days and fears," she answers.

"Are you the colour yellow in descise ," I say complimenting her, making her blush fiercely.

"Thank you, that's very sweet of you," she says, brushing a stray hair behind her ear while looking down at her lap.

"What made you decide to become a maid?" I ask curiously, "Money? The prince?"

Rolling my eyes in disgust while I say that.

"Long story," she answers shyly. I get the feeling like she's holding something back.

Suddenly she looks into my eyes, all sign of fear or shyness gone. Her eyes tell me she wants to ask me a question.

"Go ahead, ask me anything," I say as I answer her unspoken question.

"Are you and Kriss together? Why are you even here? Does your back hurt still? "

Lucy asks quickly.

"And why are you talking to me? No one ever talks to me," she says under her breath, not meaning for me to hear.

"No, Kriss and I were never together," I say, causing her to give me a surprise look.

"Never?" she ask,not really believing me.

"Never, Kriss has never spoken to me except for the Halloween ball," I explain.

"And why am I here? I wanted to visit someone," that someone was America, but I wasn't going to tell her that," and no, my back healed weeks ago," I answer.

"That's great then- that your back is healed and all," states Lucy.

"And the last question, why I'm talking to you? Because your beautiful and have been nothing but kind since I've met you," I share with her. She looks up shocked at me. I lean towards her and whisper in your ear,

"You saved me back there, you calmed me down, I don't know what damage I would of made."

Then next thing I knew we were kissing! Her smooth hands wrapping around my neck and her breath tasting like peppermint.

This kiss is totally different to the ones I shared with America. They held more promise.

I'm not over America, she still holds my heart but maybe, just maybe, Lucy could help me get over her.

 **I guess Aspen isn't that bad... Aspen and Lucy found each other!**

 **Ps guys, Kriss got drunk and threw herself onto him in the hallway. In short they got caught and since Kriss is a rebel that's what caused the rebel attack. If you have anymore questions just PM me:)**

 **Anyway, please review! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Last Chapter Recap**_ _:_

 _This kiss is totally different to the ones I shared with America. They held more promise._

 _I'm not over America, she still holds my heart but maybe, just maybe, Lucy could help me get over her_.

(America POV)

When it was time to get ready for dinner, Lucy came bouncing in, a ray of happiness.

"Why are you so happy this afternoon Lucy?" I ask curiously.

There is only one thing that makes girls this happy, a boy.

"Any special person," I indicated, raising my eyebrows.

She takes a deep breath out, the happiest I've ever seen her. She fell onto my bed, laying like a snow angel.

"You could say that," she replies, closing her eyes, a small smile left on her lips.

"Lucy! You met a guy? Tell me all about him!" I say, her happiness spreading through to me, "What's his name?"

"Aspen. Aspen Ledger," states Lucy dreamily.

What? No? When did this happen? The happiness drained from me.

I must of looked shocked and even disgusted because she started looking worried.

"Do you know him?" Lucy asks worriedly. Oh no I need to make an excuse.

"His name just sounds familiar that's all," I lie, looking away.

"That's because you've heard his name before, he's the guard!" Lucy says, looking glad that she can share that fact with someone.

"The guard that got caught with Kriss," I say, faking surprise.

Lucy nods and pulls me over to the mirror to get ready for dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I walked into the dining room, wearing a tight fitting emerald green sparkly dress-making my eyes pop. My eyes surrounded with simple makeup and a dark reddish lipgloss. It is more simple then other dresses that I have worn but I feel beautiful. She also got a professional to fix my bracelet! So I wore that too, just adding to the look.

Marlee gives me a small smile, patting the seat next to her.

I smile back and head towards her.

"Hi Marlee," I say happily.

"Hey America, what have you been up to today?" Marlee asks curiously.

"Nothing much really," I lie, not up to explaining my day. If only she knew.

I think Marlee kept talking then but I wasn't listening. Maxon walked in wearing a navy suit, looking very smart. As he saw me he's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised.

"Wow!" He mouthed, making me giggle.

I look down at my lap my cheeks burning from the compliment. I looked up just in time to see him pull his ear, and instantly I pulled my ear back.

How did I ever deserve Maxon?

Our little bubble was interrupted when King Clarkson walked in front of Maxon, giving me a dirty stare and began to talk.

"Good evening Ladies, I all wish you had a pleasant day at the palace," King Clarkson exclaimed, in a strong voice," After breakfast tomorrow, Prince Maxon and I will be leaving, for New Asia for three days. We will attended breakfast, tomorrow in our rooms so this is the last time you will all see us,"

What? There is a huge war going on right now in New Asia. What if they get injured? What if they die?

"But do not fret my Ladies, you certainly won't have nothing to do when Prince Maxon is away, because Silvia is organising an Etiquette Challenge!" King Clarkson added with a sly grin, like he knows I've already failed, "now please enjoy your last meal with us for three days."

And with that he glided over to his chair, not giving us a second glance and began to eat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was pretty uneventful- quiet and plain. No conversations being tossed around, just plain stares.

When we were excused I walked up to my room and waited for Maxon to arrive. I'm sitting in front of my vanity brushing out my red locks, getting ready for sleep. The America I see here looks different. Much different to the one who came to the palace in the first place.

She looks like she's experienced things- she looks more mature, she looks like she knows what love is.

I left my door open so Maxon didn't have to knock, but that was incredibly stupid of me, because as I turned around I realised he's leaning on the door frame, looking at me.

"How long have you been there for?" I question, a sly grin forming on Maxon's face.

"Enough to know that you've missed me," he retorts, making me roll my eyes. A huge smile plastered on my face. He comes up behind me and wraps his strong arms around me, causing me to look in the mirror.

"You looked beautiful today," Maxon whispered in my ear, making shivers go down my spine.

Still looking in the mirror I say quietly, "I'm going to miss you, you promise you won't get in any trouble."

Just then Maxon turns me around so I'm not facing the mirror anymore, but him.

And puts his forehead on mine, and stares into my eyes.

"I'm not going to get hurt, I promise. With all that I am," Maxon promises, crossing his heart.

"Good," I reply back, in only a whisper. And with that, he's lips are on mine. Making me forget about everything that's happened today. It's only the two of us.

Maxon and America against the world.

I wrap my hands around his neck, as he picks me up off the chair and pins me up against a wall. This kiss isn't like our normal ones. It's like he dosent want to forget me. Like when he's away in New Asia, this is the last thing he wants to remember until he comes home. As he pulls away to take a breath, he looks into my eyes and let's out a chuckle.

"What's so funny," I whisper, making me giggle before I even know what's funny.

He doesn't reply straight away though, he gives me one more strong kiss, that leaves me hungry for more.

"You want to have some fun?" Maxon asks mischievesly. I nod, totally clueless.

Then he grabs my hand and we run out of the room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When we finally get to our destination Maxon instructs me to close my eyes.

"Maxon, you know how I hate surprises!" I whine, eyes still shut closed.

"I know." Maxon replies proudly.

I hear doors opening and I was welcomed by a rush of cold air.

"You can open your eyes now." Maxon whispers lovingly into my ear. I open them to see a bundle of pillows all around the room with fairy lights surrounding them, the rooms roof open to revealing the beautiful stars shining in the night.

"Maxon this is beautiful." I say in awe. I take off my shoes and run across the pillowy floor and flop down onto the soft floor.

The pillows engulfing me inside. Maxon comes and lays next to me, lying on his side, looking down at me.

"Did you do all of this for me," I ask, feeling very special.

"Of course, I want to spoil my promise girl!" Maxon says sweetly. I slap him playfully and he chuckles, the vibrations from his body making its way to mine. I look up at the sky.

I shiver, suddenly noticing how cold it was, I snuggle into the pillows.

"Are you cold?" Asks Maxon, turning his head to me.

"Just a little," I say playing down how cold I am.

"Here have my jacket," Maxon says handing me his suit blazer. I put it on, it was a bit too big for me but it was still perfect. It smells like vanilla.

I snuggle into Maxon and he holds me to him. After a few minutes Maxon speaks up.

"Do you know, that the stars make pictures in the sky?" Maxon says pointing at some stars.

"No. Can you show me some?" I reply. I looked up at this the stars but I still couldn't see any pictures.

"Right there." Maxon said pointing at some bright stars," those bright stars there," finally I could see the shape, "The one that looks like the crown, right?" I say pointing at the shape.

"Yes, exactly!" He replies smiling broadly down at me. I smile back at him and give him a quick peck on the lips.

"You don't know how happy I am that I met you." He says, looking at the stars and pulling me closer to him.

"And why is that?" I question, getting my hand to move his head to mine, drawing him closer.

"Because with you I would of never known what love is." He replies, looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you America." He says as he brings his lips to mine.

I reply by wrapping my hands around his neck and whisper, " I love you too Maxon, with all that I am, I love you, very very much."

I kiss him again, this time a quick kiss, and lean my forehead on his. I start giggling, absolutely radiant.

When I look at him again he was grinning like there was no tomorrow. I laugh and pull him towards me. Our lips meet and it feels as if there was nothing else existing in this world. Just Maxon and I.

As the kiss got deeper he pulled me on top of him. I run my fingers through his soft hair, wanting more. Our lips linking together like two pieces of a puzzle. His lips travel down my cheek, jaw and to my neck and I moan. He finds his way back to my lips and he nibbles my bottom lip playfully.

Our lips work faster than before both of us wanting more. My lips leave his and they graze across his cheek to his ear. I kiss the bit behind it and I hear him moan, I smile and make my way to his collarbone. I trace my tongue around it and he sighs. He flips us over so he was on top of me. These kisses are something entirely different then I've ever felt before. I pull my mouth back to his. I could feel Maxon smiling underneath me. I know we should stop before we go to far, but today i don't think of the consequences, I just want Maxon. More than I've ever wanted before. I glide my fingers over to his suit shirt and start unbuttoning it- excited and nervous at the same time.

"May I?" I ask, excited.

"You may," Maxon replied, crashing his lips to mine, once again.

Once I've unbuttoned all his buttons, I can feel his toned chest underneath. I put my hands on his chest, loving him so much. My hands begin to shake.

Just as I've found my courage again and about to take his shirt fully off, I feel something wet drip onto my cheek. I look up past him to see huge storm clouds swimming in the dark sky. Another drop falls followed by many more. Before we knew it we were drenched. Maxon ran over to close the roof while I was left laughing at his reaction and the sudden amount of rain. After the roof closed he walked over to me and gave me a quick kiss, a huge grin still stuck to my face.

"I'm going to miss you, my dear." He says, a cheeky smile plastered on his gorgeous face.

"I'm going to miss you too." I say sadly. "But it doesn't mean you can call me that!" I retort, scrunching up my nose slightly. He escorts me down to my room. When we get there, out of the blue he wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispers to me silently.

"I love you too." I whisper back. "But I have one request before you go."

"And what's that?" He whispers softly.

"Please don't get hurt." I say, clutching him closer to me. "I don't know what I'll do without you." I choke out the last few words.

"I promise that nothing will happen to you or me." He says thoughtfully.

"Now I better be going." He says, kissing my temple. "I love you."

"I know you do," I say, giving him a small peck on the lips. "As do I."

"Now I better go." He says, looking back behind him, as if he expected something to be there. I give him a loving kiss on the lips.

"Go now. But please, please be safe."

"I will. Goodbye my de-love." He says, and with that he leaves, leaving me missing him already.

 **Yayyy! Sorry for being so happy, I'm just glad to be back. Please review! Love you all:))**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Last Chapter Recap**_ _:_

 _"Go now. But please, please be safe."_

 _"I will. Goodbye my de-love." He says, and with that he leaves, leaving me missing him already_.

(America's POV)

Waking up and knowing Maxon wouldn't be here is not a good feeling. I sit up and look at the clock-5:42am-I sigh and flop back onto my bed. My maids wouldn't arrive in two and a half hours. I turn onto my side and try to fall back asleep.

Today is the Etiquette test, already knowing I'm going to fail, but still I must try. For Maxon. I wonder what he is doing right now. Maybe he's thinking of me.

Everything that happened yesterday felt like a very, very good dream. And when he left, a nightmare. I squeeze my eyes shut and open them. I huff, frustrated at myself.

"I'm never going to get to sleep at this rate." I say to myself, massaging my temple with one hand.

I look across my room to look for something to do. I spot the bookshelf I throw off my covers and walk over to it gazing at the multiple books. I run my hand through my hair, my hand getting stuck in multiple knots half way down my wild red hair. I pull my hand out and continue looking at the books.

After a few minutes I narrowed it down to four books:

Maze Runner-Harry Potter-Hunger Games-The Notebook.

In the end I settled on reading the Hunger Games, a story about a girl called Katniss, who risks her own life to save her sister. It reminds me of May and I. I go and get comfortable on a chair next to the bookshelf and start reading.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Around chapter ten the girls came in.

"Oh, your up early!" Anne says, a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, I know. I woke up early and had nothing to do, so I got out a book and read."

"What book?" Mary asks already making my bed.

"The Hunger Games, have you read it," I ask Mary, excitedly.

"Not me specificity, but some of my friends have, they love it!" Mary replies.

"Yeah it's awesome," I say, enchanted in the book, running my hand over the page.

Once Mary has finished making the bed, she pulls me away from my book, towards my vanity, to get me prepared for breakfast.

My makeup today was the most light I have had in a while. So when I looked in the mirror I saw the girl who came to the selection.

After my makeup they took me and put me in a light pink mermaid dress, showing off my nice figure. I looked nice, not beautiful, just nice.

I smiled at my reflection and turned to the girls.

"Do you think I will do okay today?" I say nervously, holding my hands together tightly.

"Of course, my Lady." Anne says comfortingly.

"Ok. Thank you." I say, I walk to the door give them one last nervous smile and leave.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Breakfast was short. Nervousness still pulsing through my body. Just to make things worse, the whole room was silent. Tension floats around the room making me fidget and play with my breakfast. I stab my pancake and sigh. I look over at Celeste next to me, a smug expression on her face and sitting so nicely I am surprised she could keep her back so straight.

I glance up at the thrones, expecting Mason and his family to be there, but instead I am greeted by Silvia glaring at me standing in front of the thrones. I sit up straighter and start cutting my food and chewing quietly.

Oh god I've failed this already.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After breakfast we are escorted down to a huge golden room which I had never seen before. A large table with books on it was in the middle of the room, a huge window behind it, showing off the gardens beauty. Silvia stops before it and clears her throat.

"Ladies," Silvia begins with an inappropriate amount of of importance, "today we are testing you to test if you are princess material. You all have made it this far so I expect high marks on each 3 tests for the next three days. Today's first tests will be on posture, greeting royals and people and eating and drinking. You each will have ten minutes practice before testing. Don't waste practice time." She adds, looking me straight in the eyes, aiming the last sentence at me. I suppress to roll my eyes.

"Now," she begins again, "we are going to start with posture."

She walks around us, adjusting flaws in our backs. She mutters to herself quietly after fixing each of our backs. When she was done she walks to the table and hands us each four books. I look at Marlee next to me, I shoot her a questioning look, she replies with a shrug and looks back at Silvia.

"You will all need to balance each book on your head, each book is bigger than the next as you can see now. After you must have perfect posture and show me you do. You will need to balance book one on you head for at least ten seconds and to have spot-on posture for twenty. Your practice time starts now."

I walk/run to a free space in the room. I place my books on the ground and place the smallest on my head, keeping my body upright. I take a few steps and turn around again. I smile and grab the slightly bigger book and do the same thing as I did with the first. I receive the same result.

I glance side ways to see how Celeste was going, I see her balance both of the biggest books on her head. I look away quickly, not wanting to see anymore. I pick up the third book and place it on my head. I was surprised to feel the difference in weight from the second and third books. I take a wonky step and the book falls flat on the floor, making a sound surprisingly close to a gunshot. I blush deeply and pick up the book, not looking anyone in the eyes.

I fix up my posture and place the book on my head again it wobbles but doesn't fall, I take a few unsure steps which gradually gets more confident.

Pleased with my efforts I move onto the last book.

"Five more minutes to practice, Ladies." Silvia calls.

I place the last book on my head, I stagger under its weight. The book starts to fall, I fling my arm up to catch it.

"Come on America, concentrate." I whisper to myself.

I then again place it on my head and take a few steps, just for it to fall off again. I catch it just before it hits the ground. I scrunch up my fist without the book in it, my beautiful nails pierce my skin, I feel wetness on my fingertips and stop. I look down to see blood covering my hand I quickly wipe it away on the book and repeat putting the book on my head.

I cringe as my neck strains to hold up the book. I take it off my head quickly, the weight getting too much for my neck and head.

'What's the point of this anyway?' I think to myself. I gaze at the huge window behind the table, just wanting to go outside and relax.

"The point is that some princess and queen crowns are about the weight of each book. Also it will teach you to keep good posture at all times. " Silvia says strictly, anger in her eyes.

I blush, my cheeks feeling like wildfire. I regain my posture and place the book once again on my head, the wight killing me but I keep a straight back. I take a few steps before stopping and taking a deep breath then starting again.

"Times up." She calls. "Celeste, you go first, then America and after, Marlee." She says, eyeing each one of us.

"Celeste, you may start."

Celeste walks to the centre of the room and places the first book on her head. She sends my a smug smile as she walks with poise, the book not moving at all. She gives a winning smile at Silvia, whose beaming at her, nodding and writing in her little clipboard. I roll my eyes and look away and to the window. I see people I didn't recognise running through the gardens. I ignore them and look back at Celeste who was walking perfectly without the books on her head.

"Thank you, Lady Celeste." Silvia smiles, "Lady America, your turn."

I walk to the centre of the room when I past Celeste sending me a smug, proud smile, I ignore her and continue.

After what seems like forever, I finally make it to the middle.

"Now, you may start." She says softly.

I stand up straight and lightly place the lightest book on my head and walk a few laps back and forth until the little beep of Silvia's timer went off. Then I went onto the next book.

XxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finally I was up to the last book with no drops so far. I glanced at Celeste and Marlee when I reached for the last book. They both wearing totally different expressions on their faces. Marlee smiling so wide it looked like her face was going to pop, and Celeste looked like she wanted to hit something, a look which reminded me of the Kings.

I take about two steps when an ear piercing scream vibrates through the room. I fling my head, the book to flops onto the floor, I see Celeste who batters her eyelashes at me, an innocent smile plastered on her face. She looks at Silvia.

"I'm so sorry, I thought I saw a spider. It was just a part of Americas dress."

Silvia sends her a stern look.

"A Queen nor princess, does not scream. She calmly tells a person who can get rid of it."

Celeste nods her head and gives her puppy eyes.

"I'll make sure I will that next time." She says and smiles smugly at me.

"And," Celeste continues still looking at me, "does that count that America dropped her book before?"

My mouth drops open and I turn to Silvia.

"That can't be fair! She screamed which put me off." I say, gesturing to Celeste.

Celeste rolls her eyes, "Excuses, excuses." She spits. I scowl at her then I look at Marlee who looks uncomfortable, fidgeting with her dress.

"Ladies! This is not how royals act. America, you may continue." Silvia scolds us. Before leaning down to get the book I give Celeste a smug smile, she just looks away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Congratulations girls, you have completed the first test. You all have fifteen minutes break. Don't be late back, if so, we will start without you. You are all excused."

A scurry of heels hitting the floor to leave the room Eco around us.

When I reach my room I fling open the door and walk to my bed and pick up my book to continue reading. And as soon as I know it I am lost in the story of Katniss and Peeta.

 **Sorry for the delayed update! I'm trying my best! Please review! Love you all! :)**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Ok, I think I'm going to change the name of this story. Would you like me to? Anyway, just warning you guys, a SYOC is coming YAYYYYY! So nowthe form on my profile-and it is below, and be quick because only 8 will make it in! Sorry for such delayed updates, I am quite busy with school.**

 **And to everyone who reviewed, thank you all so much! I do always check my review box and seeing each of your reviews actually makes me write faster because I don't want to let you guys down so... review!**

 **Hope you like this chapter! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl13 xoxo**

 **Anyway, here is the form which is also on my profile.**

GENERAL

Name:

Nickname/preferred name/childhood nicknames:

Age:

Caste:

Province:

Living situation(What kind of house do they live in/ who do they live with):

Occupation:

Reason of chosen occupation:

APPEARANCE

Eyes(Colour/size/shape/eyelashes/eyebrows):

Hair(Texture/colour/length):

Face Structure(Cheekbones/nose/jawline/lips):

Body(heights/legs/arms/ect.):

Scent:

Style(what type of clothes do they wear/makeup):

PERSONALITY

General Personality(At least 4 sentences)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hopes/dreams/aspirations:

Biggest fear:

Biggest insecurity:

How they deal with love/crushes:

History(Childhood):

RELATIONSHIPS

Family(name/appearance/occupation):

Close friends(anyone which they would keep in touch with)

Romantic history:

Treatment of Prince Maxon:

Treatment of Queen Amberley:

Treatment of King Clarkson:

Treatment of maids:

Treatment of guards:

Treatment of royal guests:

Treatment of other selected:

Treatment of America:

Treatment of Silvia:

OTHER

Ideal first date:

Reason for entering:

Idea for elimination:

Reaction to elimination:

Quotes(something they would say):

Things they take with them:

Love or Crown:

Anything else:

 ** _Last chapter recap:_**

 ** _When I reach my room I fling open the door and walk to my bed and pick up my book to continue reading. And as soon as I know it I am lost in the story of Katniss and Peeta_**.

After a while, about half way through chapter 14, I pull my eyes away from the book and look up at the little clock on my wall. 8:04, my eyes slowly glide back to my book, wanting more of Katniss's story, then quickly dart back to the clock. 8:04! I'm going to be late-again. I doggy-ear my page and leave it on the bed. I run to the door and open it quickly, and close it again behind me.

Then I start to run, fast. I lift up my dress with both of my hands not to trip, even though I do stumble most of the way-heels don't agree with running. My lungs start burn with the staggering inhale and exhale of my breath. I pass a few maids and guards, surprised expressions on their faces by seeing me whip past.

I look around for the occasional clues which I remember when first being guided down here.

When I finally navigate my way to the ballroom I'm a panting sweating mess. I lean against the door frame for support and look at the ground to catch my breath.

After a few seconds, I look up, and to my surprise, there was a huge table sitting right in the middle of the room. White cloth was thrown over the table with five comfy looking, red, plush seats all around it. In front of each seat there was delicate looking cutlery and plates aligned perfectly in front of each chair.

My eyes find everyone else's, them all staring at me with expressionless looks. A man to Silvia's left catches my eye, his purple hair so bright it's hard to look at. He looked uncomfortable standing there, his back stretched to the side so he could rest his hand on his hip. I catch Silvia and the others staring at me, and my face goes hot as I blush.

"Sorry I'm late." I say softly, playing with a part of my dress as I walk over to meet them.

"As I was saying," Silvia exaggerates, "Bennet and I will assist you. More assistance will be provided since it is a much more important test then the last."

My body tenses, what had I missed out on?

I nudge Marlee beside me.

"What are we doing?" I whisper silently.

"Politeness at the table, posture and eating." She replies back I smile at her and look back to Silvia, who was looking at me with slight anger.

"Follow me." She says suddenly her voice filled with importance, turns around and makes her way to the table. We all follow, a hushed silence echoes around the room, with the quiet sound of heels hitting the floor.

"Please, take your seats. The food shall be here shortly, this will also be your morning tea."

With perfect timing, butlers and maids come scurrying in, each one lifting a plate holding sweet delicacies. As one was placed in front of me I stare at it greedily, each treat placed on it looking better then the next.

I look around at the girls, wanting to see their reactions the food when Bennet catches my attention,, who was eyeing Celeste's breasts. I scowl at his disgusting behaviour, looking him up and down. I nudge Celeste next to me. When she turns her head over to me, I make a small indication to Purple Hair. When she looks over at him, he bites his lip and turns his head slightly to the side, his hair reflecting off the light. Celeste makes a disgusted sound and looks away quickly.

I glance at him again with a smug smile, he narrows his bright blue eyes, as if he wanted me to wilt under his stare. I roll my eyes at him and look over at Silvia who is midway into instructions.

"Now a Bennet will inform you all with what we will be looking for in this test." Silvia finally concludes. She looks over at Bennet and indicates that it's his turn. He makes a small surprised sound before starting.

"Now," he begins in a high pitched squeal, "I would like you all to-"

By those few words I had already zoned out. As my mind drifted far away, to be met by Maxon's smile.

(Maxon's POV)

The train ride was driving me insane, the plane trip was bad enough already. The occasional bump from the track or screech of the wheel not helping me at all. I stuff my hands into my pockets and lie down on the seat, trying to find a comfortable position.

When I find the comfiest position I could, I realise how awkwardly I was lying down. My back half on-half off the top and bottom of the seat and my head resting crookedly on one of my arms, the other one over the back rest. Satisfied, I close my eyes and try to distract myself, to take myself far away from here in my mind. I imagine my mother and Silvia scolding me for sitting the way I was, which made me smile slightly. The expressions on their faces so lifelike I felt like they were actually here. Another huge bump rocked the train, and that's when I give up.

"Goddammit." I whisper to myself angrily. I sit straight and glance up to my father, who looked deep in thought. Silence echoes around the room making me uncomfortable, silence always meant a bad thing between me and my father. Finally he breaks the silence.

"So, when are you going to get rid of that horrid Five?" The amount of disgust he put into the Five angered me.

"I'm not planning on ever getting rid of her." I say almost instantly, proudness and anger leaking through my voice.

He huffs and mumbles something under his breath, more silence follows. 'Why does he hate her so much?' I turn and gaze out the window, trying to ignore the question which bubbles in my chest. I hold onto the hem of my suit's sleeve and keep my mouth shut.

"You know," my father begins again, "Lady Celeste is the best choice for you. If I were you I would take her hand in marriage instead of a mongrel off the streets." He scoffs. For me, that is when he crossed the line.

"You don't know anything about her!" I blurt out angrily, my voice rising by the second. I know that was a dangerous line I just crossed, but he can't just say that about her. His expression darkens and I push my back against the seat and avoid his stare.

"I know enough to want to get rid of her!" He yells, his booming voice circulating around the room.

"Why do you hate her so much?" My head whipping back to meet his dark expression, my voice also rising to the loudness of his.

"Because, I don't want anyone to think we let any brainless bastard off the streets come in to the castle and suddenly become royalty!" He screams, he face going red with anger. He gets up and starts to pace the room. I watch him silently, my hands holding onto my suit pants as if for protection. Suddenly he stops, turns to me with a devilish grin which makes me shiver slightly.

"How about this, if your keep her, you have to select ten more girls into your Selection. If you eliminate her, you keep everyone right now. And if you do nothing, I will get rid of her myself." His dark expression and low voice scares me.

"You have no power over my Selection, Father." I say stoned face, showing the wimp that I am, my eyes try to avoid his.

He laughs under his breath.

"Now that's where you forget I am King, I could get rid of that Five of yours with the click of my finger." His smile was growing by the second, he already knew my answer.

I look away, tears forming in my eyes. I squeeze my eyes tight to rid the tears before turning his way and look at the floor.

"Fine, I'll select more girls into my Selection. But only eight more."

"Good choice, child." He whispers to me, before I hear his steps exit the room.

 **Got to love the King :( poor Maxon. Anyway, that just introduced the SYOC! Details now on my profile so hurry!;)) Remember the first 8 people who send me their characters details are in! Please review! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl13**


	16. PLEASE READ MY DEARS(not a real chapter)

**Hey guys, I know we all hate these so I'll make it quick.**

 **IM SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR ALL OF YOU WAITING FOR A NEW REAL CHAPTER! I am just so busy at school:(**

 **Second, IM FOURTEEN! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY! And for all of those people born on April First-if someone comes to you and tells your life is a joke because of the day your were born just say:**

 **'my life wasn't a joke before you came into it.' Then walk off like a BOSS!**

 **Anyway, school holidays are soon so more chapters should come...**

 **Fourthly(I'm not sure if that's a word but OH WELL), I'm am a jerky dumb head to you guys right now. I'm been stressing with school and with getting out a new chapter. IM BEING SUCH A JERKY MORON TO YOU GUYS! You don't deserve that... I love you guys so much and all your kind reviews and PMs make me so happy but so sad about how I'm being such a bad person and not updating much anymore. I PROMISE I WILL TRY HARDER!**

 **I love you all so much(even though I don't even really know you guys).**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hello my dears!**

 **I just read all of your BEAUTIFUL reviews and I thought I could start responding to all of you amazing people! So, enjoy my dears:))**

 **SorryI'mReading-** _Hello my dear! I was looking through my reviews and saw what a supportive reader you are! You were here since the start and I'm SO happy that you stuck with me. You are such a beautiful person and your reviews make my heart shine. Thank you for reading. And enjoy this chapter!_

 **Theselecteddone-** _Thank you for enjoying my story! It couldn't be enjoyed without my AWESOME readers like you! Enjoy this chapter!_

 **AnnieEden-** _May I just say how much I enjoy your FanFiction's?! It makes me so, SO happy that you are reading mine (does a little dance around the room). I hope you enjoy :))_

 **Maxericaaa-** _Hey! YOU READ MY MIND! In fact, they are either going to be a ball or they are going on a holiday when the new selected gets there. And it just happens to be that they run into the English family… Have fun reading my dear!_

 **Guest-*** _sighs, this is such a heartfelt review._

 **HarryPotterQueen-** _Thank you my Queen. Good luck with your own schoolwork! Enjoy :))_

 **Guest-** _This is a cool review! YOU are amazing and thank you for reviewing. You are so kind! Have fun reading my dear!_

 **America-** _Okay my dear ;)_

 **Guest-** _Here you are my lovely! Enjoy :))_

 **Guest-** _Awww thank you for your kind review! It makes me happy to know I'm not alone. Enjoy my dear! Love you !_

 ** _Last chapter recap:_**

" _Fine, I'll select more girls into my Selection. But only eight more."_

 _"Good choice, child." He whispers to me, before I hear his steps exit the room._

 **(America POV)**

"Miss Singer! Are you listening?"

The high pitched screech vibrates around the room. I sit up abruptly and my eyes dart around the beautiful area, looking for the noise's owner. My eyes find Silvia's disappointed ones. She nudges her head over to Purple Hair and I scowl at him. He scowls right back at me, then smirks evilly and puts his hands behind him and leans forward to meet my eyes across the table.

"Since you seem to know so much," he begins and looks over at everyone else for encouragement-when he doesn't get any he fidgets slightly before continuing, "why don't you show us what to do for this assessment?" He smiles smugly, and sticks up his nose knowing I don't know the answer.

I remain silent which makes him smile more.

Silvia taps her shoe against the floor, making a silent echo travel around the room. "Now Bennet, you were saying." Silvia pushes impatiently. Bennet makes a silent 'oh' noise and fiddles around awkwardly again for a bit before speaking again.

"Yes, I apologise. Anyway, -"

I become disconnected from his voice again and place my head on my hand. I watch as Purple Hair makes dramatic gestures in the air. I roll my eyes and look down at my food, my stomach grumbles silently and I lift my head off my hand and lean back onto the chair. I wasn't in the nicest position right now, but it was comfy. It reminded me with how I used to sit like this in the treehouse with Aspen. I cringe at the thought-Aspen. I imagine his beautiful green eyes staring into my soul. The eyes I used to trust.

My heart clenches and a sickened feeling flooded my insides. 'No, don't think about him right now America.' I think, and look down for a second to regain myself.

I sit up straight and I try to listen in to what Purple Hair is saying.

"-to be given full marks. Also we are expecting you all do to very well. Good luck." He concludes. I feel my chest hollow, I didn't know what to do. I look over at the others and see what they are doing.

I watch as Celeste reaches for her knife and fork, she lifts them both lightly and perfectly cuts her strawberry tart, holding it with her fork. She brings it you to her mouth and chews quietly. She catches me looking at her-and glares. I look away quickly and look down at my food.

I reach for my fork when I realise that there are three types. I glance over at Celeste again to see which one she picked up.

"America!" Shrieks Bennet, "This is a singular task! Do not look at the others! Especially such an excellent and beautiful contestant like Miss Newsome!" His voice was filled with an inappropriate amount of authority, as well as winking at Celeste and biting his lip. I scowl and roll my eyes at him. Who knew you could hate someone so suddenly.

I raise my hand for Silvia, to give me instructions, but instead, Bennet struts over.

He bends down to me "What do you want?" He whisper-growls into my ear. His breath reeked of alcohol, I suppressed to cover my nose.

"I don't want you. Get Silvia." I shoot back, anger rising in my whispering voice.

"No, I am certainly not going to get Silvia. You should of listened to my simple instructions. He exclaims, disgusted.

"Besides," he adds, "you don't deserve to be princess nor Queen. Who wants a dirty foul piece of shit for such a high quality position anyway?" He says foully, starting to look off into space.

I hear a intake of breath behind us. I turn my body around to find Silvia behind us, her hand resting on her heart in surprise.

"Bennet!" She breathes in shock, "How dare you talk to one of the selected-daughter of Illea like that!" She exclaims, she sounded surprised at his behaviour. I catch a glance at his worried expression, I bite my lip-trying hard not to laugh. He looked as if he just got caught stealing the neighbours cat. Everyone was looking staring at him now, all attention was on him.

"My Lady, it isn't what it looks like-" Bennet try's to redeem himself to be cut off by Silvia.

"No excuses." She retorts strictly, "How dare you speak such a way to Miss Singer."

Bennet try's again, "Please, if you just let me explain." He is desperate now, he knows he can't get out if this one.

Silvia holds up a hand, "I don't want to hear it. Get out. Don't expect to come back either." She says strictly pointing at the door and turning her head away from him-as if he was hard to look at. A small smile creeps across my face when I look at him again. His hands where shaking and he was sweating so much he started to look like he just jumped into a pool.

"Well-well, I don't need you-you anyway!" He screeched, and strutted off. I swear I saw smoke coming out of his ears in anger. We all watched him as he walked to the door. When he reached it he gave me one last glare.

"I said leave! Not have a staring competition." Silvia said, getting angry. Bennet stared at all of us and looking us up and down-as if we were pieces of dirt he found on his designer shoes. Then, he stuck his nose high in the air and walked off, straight out of eyesight.

Silvia sighed and shook her head, walked over to me, and bent down to meet my eyes.

"Im sorry you had to deal with that." She says softly to me, empathy in her expression. "I had no idea." She looked down for a moment then looked at me again. For a split second I saw hurt in her eyes, but she put her mask on again quickly-hiding any feelings.

I fiddle a little bit, I wanted to say how horrible he was but I didn't want to hurt her feelings. So I shut my mouth.

"It's okay." I say with a little smile on my face.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" She asks.

My smile grew. "Yes." I say quite nervously. I look at my hands for a second before looking up at Silvia again.

"What are we meant to do exactly?"

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

"Congratulations ladies! That you second test done. You have a break for an hour." Silvia exclaims happily. We all clapped softly, but I felt like jumping for joy. Our chairs scrape the floor as we leave the table. I walk over to Marlee and link hands with her.

"How do you think you went?" I ask her, looking forward.

"Okay, I guess." She sighs, disappointed.

"You okay?" I stop and turn her towards me, look her into her eyes, them filled with tears.

Suddenly someones phone makes a dinging sound. We both turn around to find Silvia, she takes out her phone curiously and turns it on to read the email. Her eyes widen and her body tenses. Her turns off her phone and looks at us with a forced smile.

"Well, good news ladies. The King and Prince are coming back early and are going to be here tomorrow." She exclaims, she looks down at her phone again, "They also have someone exciting news when they get back." She says-slightly through gritted teeth, still smiling forcefully. I tighten my grip on Marlee's hand.

"What do you mean-exciting news?" Celeste asks from behind me. I turn to look at her and then back at Silvia-curious.

Silvia had a horrified look in her face. "This issue is not for me to inform you with. Now, enjoy your break!" She walks past us and out of the door. Leaving us each looking at one another with confusion before following her out. Me and Marlee's hands remain linked as we leave the ballroom.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 **(Marlee POV)**

America and I eventually reach our rooms. An awkward silence loomed around us the whole way, causing me to become quite restless and gaze around at anything I could. I occasionally look around at each guard to attempt to find Carter. Each guard I glance at looks at me in a confused way or just doesn't look at me at all. My chest hollows with sadness, I haven't seen him since I was in hospital. I bring my arm into sight and focus on the soft scars covering it. America releases my hand and touches my shoulder and then leaves it to softly push my arm back to my side. I turn to smile at her but she looked lost in her own world, looking forward with a blank expression. As silence follows us to my chamber.

When we reach my room America stops me, a saddened and pained expression on her face. She looks me deep in the eyes.

"What happened back there?" She asks, her ice blue eyes swirling with confusion.

"Where?" I say nervously, thinking she caught me peering at the guards.

She rolls her eyes and smiles. "In the ballroom."

"Oh" I look at my feet then turn my head to look behind me, making sure no one was listening.

"Come." I whisper, and pull her into my room.

I walk up go sit on my bed and pat on the mattress, referring for her to sit beside me. I look down at my feet and put a stay piece of hair behind my ear when she sits down beside me.

"I'm going to tell you something you must never repeat to anyone else. Even if family asks, okay?" I begin, still looking down.

"Okay?" She says with slight humour.

I look up at her and take a deep staggered breath, her expression become serious. "I don't love Maxon. I-" My eyes burn with tears and I look away from America, "I love a guard." I stammer. I hear America's intake of breath and hot, wet tears start to travel down my face. I feel her arms wrap around me and I embrace her touch as she holds my sob racked body.

We stay like that for a few moments. I listen to my sobs, so weak and helpless. My fragile body shakes with each sob. I close my eyes and lean against America's warm body, so glad I have a friend like her to look after and listen to me. I listen to my helpless cries for what felt like forever before America breaks the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispers, pulling away a little to hear my answer.

My eyes find hers and I move away from her to face her. I breathe out the air I didn't realise I was holding in.

"I-I couldn't. It's like telling anyone is betraying him and myself."

A pained expression snapped onto America's face or a moment and she looked away, in her own world again for a split second before finding my eyes again.

"So, what are you going to do?" Her blue eyes filled with worry and sorrow.

I wipe my tear streaked face and take another deep staggered breath before talking again. "I'm going to ask to leave." I whisper, tears filling my eyes again.

She looks at the ground then back at me. "Okay." She says silently, sounding devastated. Then a little smile creeps onto her face. "I can't believe your leaving me with Celeste." She smiles, "You might as well leave me in a pit full of venomous snakes." She giggles, although still upset.

I force out a chuckle and again wipe my eyes. "Thank you." I murmur facing the ground.

"For what?"

"For not going-urm-weird about this information." I sniff, smiling and turning to face her again.

"It's alright," she answers, "I understand what you are feeling more than you know." Her icy eyes flicked away from mine and look throughout the room, after back at me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I question, worried for my friend.

America looked startled for a second. "No! It's fine. It's in the past now and-" she looked pained. I touch her shoulder and she shrugs my hand off.

"It's fine. He's gone now." She smiles softly, although that same pained expression stayed in her eyes. I want to ask more, but I don't want to invade her private information. So I don't.

Instead I just hug her. She looked surprised for a moment, as if she wanted to not be comforted, but then hugged me back. And we stay like that for a long time.

Before we hear the ring of the rebel alarm.

A sound we have gotten too used to.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello my dears!**

 **ThursdayPants13- Thank you my dear! I try my best! I too am looking forward to meeting the girls! enjoy xoxo**

 **Guest-The point is to get my beautiful readers reading. Enjoy !**

 **Guest- Here you go my dear! Thank you, I try hard to satisfy beautiful people like you! Don't worry, Maxon and America moments will be VERY soon! ;) Enjoy!**

 **Booki- YES! He deserved it! Marlee and America are so cute aren't they! Poor Silvia, it looked like Silvia and Bennet were quite close…..Oh well. Enjoy my dear !**

 **\- Thank you my dear! It was very fun to write! Bennet deserved it didn't he?! America and Marlee moments are always my favourite! (Apart from MAXERICA moments if course!) Enjoy xx**

 **\- Nawww, I love your review! It's so nice to read! Bennet reminds me of a child wanting something they can't have. Marlee had to tell America eventually….they're best friends! THOSE DARN REBELS, RUINING EVERYTHING! Enjoy my dear !**

 **Maxericaaa- Thank you for reviewing my dear! I have been loving reading your reviews! They are so fun and bubbly! Enjoy ;)) xoxo**

 **It's me again-HI ZÖE! I'm going to have SO much fun writing your character! Enjoy my dear!**

 **IAmNowAOne-Hey! I'm sorry to say, but your request isn't possible … I'm sorry! Maybe you can create a maid or a guard I can put into the story? Enjoy Xx**

 **AutumnSoccer14-Hi! I'm glad you like it! Yes, Maxon and the King are going to be here soon! Hope you enjoy my dear!**

 _ **Last chapter recap:**_

 _Before we hear the ring of the rebel alarm._

 _A sound we have gotten too used to._

 **(America's POV)**

The ring of the rebel alarm startles both of us. I pull away from Marlee, her expression wasn't readable but I could tell that she was terrified. As was I. Our past experiences haunting and scarring our minds.

"Come on!" I grab Marlee's hand and pull her to the door. I grab the door knob with my shaking hand and open it roughly. The alarm's ring begins to give me a headache as it gets louder when I open the door, causing me to groan. I release Marlee's hand and turn to start running left to the nearest safe room, Marlee close behind me.

Our speed quickens as we run down the long corridor, each step I take causing me to grow more tired. I begin to overtake Marlee, her starting to become tired and finding it hard to run in heels.

"Almost there!" I call behind me to her, my feet and head throbbing-even though I knew we are no where close. She responds with a panting grunt which makes me smile, holding back laughter although petrified about what could be around the corner ahead. I turn down the next corridor sharply to be knocked over onto the cold ground by an unknown force.

When I open my eyes I look up to find a blonde haired girl with blood seeping out of her forehead on top of me. She screams and scrambles off of me awkwardly. She stands and starts to run back the way she came. I stay on the floor, bewildered.

"America! Are you okay?" Marlee calls over the alarm still panting, clearly worried. She holds out her hand to help me up, her chest rising and falling so quickly I started to think I was imagining it's speed. I grab her delicate hand quickly and she pulls me up.

"Thanks." I yell back over the blare.

I loud gunshot sounded followed by a bloodcurdling shriek, we both scream and cover our heads with our hands helplessly. Doing so as if it would save us from a gunshot. I look up through my hair and my lashes to see the blonde girl fall to the ground screaming in pain. Her painful screams overtaking the deafening blare of the alarm. I cringe away from her and start to run-pulling Marlee along with me by one arm, still covering my head with the other.

"Georgia!" Someone screams in the distance, sounding distraught.

We start to run faster, uncovering our heads to pick up speed. I watch the girl as we run closer, now panting and gasping for air. I slow down a little deciding if I should help her. Before I could do anything a man runs up next to her and kneels down, yelling things into the air which aren't audible. He screams louder as we pass them.

"Someone please help!" He screams into the sky helplessly as we come towards the next turn.

"Please! Someone!" He pleads.

I stop suddenly, unable to move. Marlee keeps running before stopping suddenly looking back at me worriedly. She starts calling me but I ignore her pleads. My eyes leave Marlee and look over at the man over the woman's dying body.

I can't help but think-'That could have been me.'

I imagine myself lying where she was-blood flowing out of my wound, Maxon crying over me.

"America? Come on we need to go!" Marlee frets, jogging up to me, tugging my arm lightly to try and get me moving. I don't meet her eyes and start to walk over to the man.

"America!" Marlee cries after me, "What are you doing?"

I could barely hear her anymore when I reach the crumpled man. Still deep in my uncontrollable trance.

"Please! Hel-!" I touch his shoulder and he looks up at me, looking almost as scared as I felt. My touch silencing him. I kneel down next to him and examine the woman. My chest tightens as I see her wound, blood flowing easily out of her gunshot puncture on her waist. I call over Marlee, putting on my brave face although I was terrified of everything around me-especially the rebel man. The ear-piercing alarm not helping my nerves.

Marlee runs over and crouches next to me.

"What are you doing?" She asks me, clearly distressed.

I look at her then back at the woman. The man sobs loudly and captures my attention, his sadness sort of spreading to me, making me feel like I needed to be sad too.

"Come on." she says, pulling me up to my feet.

"Bu-but I can't just leave them here." I stutter, my eyes locked on the man's crumpled-sobbing body over the bleeding girl.

She sucks the air in through her teeth, and my head whips back to find hers. I could tell what she was about to say to me is hard for her, I could tell by the uncomfortable look on her face. She releases my arm and looks down, deep in thought. Silence travels through us, growing used to the alarm.

Finally she speaks and looks back up at me. "You can get killed trying to help them America." She pauses-her eyes drifting to the screaming man and the girl, thinking if she should continue. She does. "And I don't want to experience watching you have the same treatment that Kriss had." She looks down, her eyes still forcing themselves to avoid mine, "Or worse." She adds, whispering-her head lifting to look back at me, seriousness plastered all over her face.

I felt a twinge of guilt deep in my chest. I know I shouldn't be helping them, but doing it felt so right.

"Now, come." She says, her hand coming back and pulling on my arm, encouraging me to come.

I let her pull me away from the man and woman, but my eyes never leave them until they were out of sight when we turned a corner. Although my mind never left them. Our pace slowly progresses into a slow jog.

I saw many different guards and maids rush pass us on our way to the safe room. The one that stood out the most was Lucy. Her fragile hands shaking with fear and her face puffed up red from crying. I see for a spilt second a guard coming up behind her and hugging her lovingly as well as pulling her to the maids safe room. Marlee continued to pull me past her and the man, I felt tears pick up in my eyes thinking about how hard it must be for every helper in the castle to survive such dramatic rebel attacks.

'Stop being weak, America." I tell myself sternly, and blink away the tears.

Suddenly a loud banging welcomes itself into my ears, easily taking over the rebel alarm. Our slow jogging pace turns into a run then quickly a sprint, everything hurting in my body, aching me to stop and rest. Before I know it we find ourselves at the hidden door to the safe room.

I stumble up to it, desperate to get in but also not wanting to at the same time. A part of me still longing to help the man and woman.

I push it open, exposing a long thin corridor with one single flickering light, barely creating any light in the dripping hallway. Marlee follows me in and closes the door quickly, slamming it so loudly it makes us both jump and my hand rests above my heart in surprise.

Now the rebel alarm was almost not audible, for some reason scaring me and making my chest hollow. We both begin to walk down the corridor, me going first.

I listen to the soft thump of our heels hitting the floor and the sway of my dress against my legs. It calms me as well as terrifies me for the corridor to be so quiet. I reach the metal reinforced door and look down for a second, realising that I was shaking rapidly. I wrap my arms around my shaking body, as if it would calm my trembling figure.

Marlee appears next to me, beginning to knock on the door.

"Hello?" She asks loud enough to hear through the door, "Please, let us in!"

I wrap my arms around myself tighter, desperate to calm myself.

I hear muffled voices behind the door followed by a few loud clicks then a blinding light shining into my darkened eyes. I cringe away from the light for a second them squint to find a guard welcoming us in anxiously.

"Come on in, ladies." A guard ushers. I walk in quickly and look down again to find myself still shaking.

'It's okay America. Your okay. Your safe. Everyone's safe.' I close my eyes as I repeat the message over and over in my head until I feel my body relax and I release myself from my arms.

I look back to Marlee who is frozen in her path, staring at the guard, expression soft and loving. I question it, peering at them for a second before I put two and two together to reveal to myself that this is the guard that Marlee was talking about to me before.

I smile and roll my eyes humorously, I continue to look at them each just simply staring at each other lovingly. Sending words only they can understand by just using their eyes.

"Marlee." I call, not want for her to draw too much attention to herself. Her head whips over my direction and she rushes over to me, giving him one last glance before departing.

I pull her over to one of the resting beds.

"Is that him?" I ask excitedly, trying not to burst with happiness for my friend.

She looks down bashfully, a light blush kissing her cheeks, "Yes." She replies shyly glancing over at him again.

I smile and don't ask her anymore questions after that. Not wanting to ask too much in such an open area.

So I just sit there, watching the door, waiting for someone to tell me the attack is over.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpagebreakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **(Celeste POV)**

I watch as America and Marlee stumble in. America was shaking like a baby and Marlee was eying a door guard. I roll my eyes at them.

'Pathetic.' I think to myself.

I gaze around the room, bored. Would it have killed them to build a nicer safe room? The room reeked of sweat and mould. I scrunch up my nose at the smell and looked over at the Queen. So beautiful and poised all the time. I'm practically made for the position!

The only problem is America. I look down and think hard. I had the chance to get rid of her, in a way I will always regret doing, even if it didn't happen to her.

I look up and my eyes find Marlee and America again. I watch as America pulls Marlee over to a resting bed. They both whisper for a while before they suddenly stop and they just relax, watching the door.

I feel a sharp pinch of jealousy deep in my stomach and I look away. Blinking away the tears that forced themselves into my eyes.

I do wish that I could do that, have a relationship that tight but not in a deep loving way. Just in a friend way. But I couldn't. Not after what I did to Kriss. Well, America.

God knows where that butler got that pill from, but it worked. Whenever I pass the same butler, my chest hollows and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I know it's stupid of me to say because I requested the pill in the first place. Maybe if I had some close friends here I wouldn't of done it. But, then again, everyone here is competition.

I longed to share the secret to someone. The secret of how I was the reason Kriss was caught with a guard. Whipped to shreds for people's entertainment. The whole time when we watched Kriss and the guard get caned I forced myself to keep a straight face and not to vomit, pushing away the thought that I was the reason that she was hurting.

At the Halloween ball I was so sick of America. She always had Maxon's attention, even when they weren't dancing. At first I wasn't going to do it but then she and Maxon danced. The way they were looking at each other-something inside me clicked, jealously took over my body. So I put the pill in her drink.

But it wasn't meant to happen to Kriss. It was meant to happen to America. It's just that stupid, thick headed girl drank America's drink instead of her own.

So technically, it wasn't my fault.

Plus, Kriss deserved it. Even though America did too.

For Maxon favouriting them over me.

 **Guys I am SO, SO sorry for the delayed updates! And I'm sorry if you find the characters out of character! I have been writing on wattpad recently and I find it SO much easier to write my own story tbh. But I still LOVE writing this fanfic!**

 **Please review! Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! I CANNOT EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING AND NOT RESPONDING TO ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE. I can not thank you all enough for supporting me! You all are so kind and deserve so much! Anyway, I love you all very much and enjoy 3**

 ** _(1 week later (cuz I'm lazy) Maxon POV)_**

The report room was crowded.

I lean back onto my chair, body overloaded by one feeling. Nervousness. Simply nervousness. Although with everything going on right now I should be anything but. With 8 new selected coming in I am surprised I feel so. I have experienced this before. The rooms being crowded by girls either here for the crown, me or both. Or in America's situation, the food. A tiny smirk creeps onto my face at the thought of it, at the memories of her.

I shake the thought out of my head, not wanting the sadness to cave in on me. I miss her.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my father.

"You ready son?" Father snarls into my ear, "Don't mess this up. Don't hesitate. And look happy. Or she goes."

My fists curl up in anger, wanting to feel his face against it, craving to sense others pain.

"Yes, Father." I unwillingly answer, moving my hands behind my back and clawing at the plush throne to not lose control.

"And if you mess this up," he hisses, "she will go and scars will show your stupidity."

My fingertips begin to sink in to the cushion behind me, its plush skin giving way. I grit my teeth.

"I hate you." I whisper yell, so only he can hear.

His hand comes up and rests on my shoulder.

"What did you say?" He growls, the pressure of the handling of my arm increasing to the point of pain. I jerk away and say nothing. He leans over and whispers in my ear, hate dripping from his voice.

"My office, after this is done."

My chest drops and I keep my eyes away from his, the recognisable fire in them too much to handle right now.

A mix of hate and anger drenches my body. I try to distract myself, to relax the anger, and look around the open planned room, pushing the thought of my Father out of my mind. But no matter how hard I try, America's face, smile, laugh, everything about her is embedded in my mind. The last thing I want to do is to introduce 8 new girls into the Selection. But

I will do anything in my power to protect America.

And sadly this is one of the ways to protect her.

Not being able to cope not looking at her any longer, I look up to find her. I begin to become inpatient trying to find her, my eyes finally settle on America. Her face head down, as if having a staring competition with the table.

I stared at her for a while, examining her figure and the way she seemed to be thinking – although having a bit of trouble. Giving up, I sigh and regain my posture, my hand coming back and resting on my knees. The anger that I felt before slowly fading thinking about her.

My eyes then find the empty seat next to America. I never truly understood why Marlee asked to leave. But I could tell that her leaving didn't help what America is going through, if anything I wish she would come to me for help, for comfort.

But I understand how she feels she can't, and that's what hurts the most.

I glance at her again but this time America's eyes link with mine, their icy blue colour swirled with feelings I didn't understand. We stay like that for a while before I hesitantly reach for my ear. Before tugging it, I stop for a second.

Am I ready to face her? To tell her the truth?

This is playing with fire, a dangerous game. But I'm willing to play.

I then tug it quickly and watch for her response – for a second she just stares at my blankly, as if it wasn't her at all, but then returns the gesture. I then look away quickly, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself.

You would think I would be smiling, but her empty stare ringed through my mind and I suppress a frown as tears sting behind my eyes.

"50 seconds people!" The director crows, claiming everyone's attention in milliseconds.

I run a hand through my hair and placed a fake smile across my face. I glanced at America whose eyes are glued to the table. Then, she too, looks up and puts on a fake, uncomfortable looking smile on her face – avoiding my gaze.

She looks beautiful tonight. I shake my head - what am I taking about? She always looks beautiful. I turn my head to face the cameras, the fake smile plastered to my face.

I stare awkwardly at it for a while, before the director calls out the countdown.

"2, 1, action!"

"Go-od evening Illea!" Gavril bellows, his happiness radiating off him and spreading around the room.

He continues, "Now, as you may know tonight is a very special night. For the first time ever in the selection history, 8 new girls are being brought in the middle of a competition!"

I cringe, the feeling of uncomfortableness increasing inside me.

Gavril turns his head towards us.

"Good evening, Your Majesty," he says to my father.

"Gavril, always nice to see you." Father replied, looked pleased with himself, like he won something which could not be seen. Which is true.

"Looking forward to the announcement?"

"Ah, yes. I was in the room yesterday as I few were drawn; all very lovely girls."

"So you know who they are already?" Gavril exclaimed.

"Just a few, just a few."

Gavril them turns to me, catching me by surprise.

"Did he happen to share this information with you sir?"

I pause, and look at my Father. I scowl at him, then turn back to Gavril with a sly smile on my face.

"No. Not at all. In fact, there wasn't meant to be anyone else joining my selection." In the corner of my eye I see my father tense up, causing a little smile to creep onto my face.

"Is that so?" Gavril smiles, loving the drama.

"No, he's just playing around." Father cuts in with a forced smile. Gavril looks at us both suspiciously before going on about something else.

"So, Prince Maxon, you are seeing the selection the same time as us?"

"Yes." I sigh, my eyes drift to America who looks close to tears. Gavril then moves onto my mother.

"Your Majesty, any advise for the new selected?"

She smiles warmly, "Indeed, the same advise the others received – Enjoy your last night as a normal girl. Tomorrow, no matter what, your life will be different forever. And don't forget to be yourself."

I smile, the memories of when I first saw America flooding my mind. I love her.

Gavril then nods at her words, satisfied. "Wise words, my queen, wise words. And with that let us reveal the lucky eight young ladies chosen for the selection. Ladies and gentlemen, join me in congratulating the new Daughters of Illea!"

The room then erupted in clapping and turned to the back to face the huge screen. I forced my self to stay put and not walk out of the room. I really didn't want to be here.

First up on the screen is a girl called Holland Bellaire. She was pretty, her hair tied up in a tight high ponytail showing off her strong features and her green eyes sparkling with love. Maybe for me, or like America - someone else. I shake the thought out of my mind and look back at Holland. She was, in short, what people would call flawless. A smile forms on my face and nod my head in appreciation. Although she still wasn't America.

'Stop comparing, Maxon.' I tell myself.

I lean on my armrest for the next selected. Her name was Emma Glade. I push myself off the armrest and lean forward. She was definitely something. Her hair in braids and a sneaky smile plastered on her face, the smile spreading to her eyes like she's hiding something. I could hear the clapping fading off - more then before - and to stare at her in wonder. My Father so far is putting up a good fight. I wonder if she's like America.

I look away for a second.

'Stop comparing the selected to America, Maxon.' I think to myself. I look up to the ceiling in sorrow - Why didn't I stand up to father and tell mother?

When I look back at the screen my eyes widen and a little smile appears on my face. She was very attractive, although reminded me a little of Kriss. Which made made me smile more. I glance at her name in wonder - Camriegh Blanche, I think to myself. Maybe this experience wouldn't hurt.

'But it will hurt America.' A little voice in the back of head spoke.

Before I could react to the thought the screen changes again to reveal a girl called Cecelia. I am immediately put off by her clothing choice, her shirt barely covering her nipples. People around us groaned, the word throwaway ringed in my head - that's why Father chose her. Another thing that was strange about her was that her hair was a light blue. Although strange, it look nice on her. I moved to her face, she too was pretty. Nothing different.

Although there was something sparking in her eye, like she knew a secret that everyone craved to know. Although curious, I am disgusted at my father the same time.

The screen changed too quick for me to attempt to find out what she knew. The next girl was called Zoë, a soft smile on her face spread to her huge, emerald eyes, as if telling you she cared for you through the screen. My heart melted a little and I felt suddenly relaxed just looking at her. The kind look reminded me of my mother, probably the reason father chose her. She wasn't pretty, not angelic, just beautiful. I wonder if she and America will be friends.

I scowl at myself. "Stop it you fool." I say quietly to myself, my eyes are brought up back to the screen to see the next selected.

The next young lady seemed somewhat different to the others, a dangerous looking smirk plastered on her face and her eyes a striking brown/gold. I was in awe for a second, a slight tug at the heart towards the girl. I liked her, just simply like the look of her, as stupid as it sounds. Then a force myself to look away for a second.

'What about America, you love her.' My eyes flicker to the screen for her name before she leaves – Gerta Henrikson. I frown, suddenly noticing she seemed like trouble. Will Father like her if she is?

Before the next girl comes I realise every girl I had seen so far was in a high caste. My frown deepens, I don't want them, I want America.

The next selected was called Eloise Hicks. I have to blink a few times to take in the vibrant colours of her outfit, something like a performer would wear. I tear my eyes away from her clothes and look up at her face. I smiled, she too like the other selected were, very attractive. I'm not surprised. Father wants me to lose America to these girls, so he chose the beautiful he could find. I studied her face a while more, she was beaming in her photo, face saturated in excitement. She looked fun, I like her already.

I risk a quick glance at America who looks at the screen then turns back to see my reaction. Guilt bubbles in my stomach.

She's meant to be my wife, I promised her. I look down for a second and tears sting my eyes. I blink them away before looking up again.

'Do it for America.' I chant in my mind a few times before the next girl appears on the screen.

I look at her name first, which is Camriegh Illayda Royce. My eyes then move to her face and my eyes widen slightly. Her eyes where a sapphire blue, filled with feelings I didn't understand. My mouth twitches to a smile, something about her reminded me of America, but not to the point of being suspicious. She wasn't smiling which disappointed me for some reason, although not smiling she was beautiful.

Too fast, the screen went black and the room erupted into clapping again. I take another glance at America, not clapping, face blotchy with held in tears. I need to talk to her after my father.

Holy shit! My father is going to kill me for telling him I hate him. I wince at the thought of his office.

The claps drain out and Gavril begins to speak.

"Wow! Weren't they a beautiful lot! Again, one more huge round of applause for the new Daughters of Illea!"

Once again, the room exploded with claps and woots.

"Thank you Illea, and goodnight!"

"And cut!" The director shouts, "Good job everyone, you are free to leave."

Everyone files out apart from my family. I receive a few congratulations as they leave until it is only our family left in their with the camera crew.

My parents were muttering together for a second before mother leaves. My stomach drops when she disappears from view. Then father leans over.

"My office. Now. We have some unfinished business."

 **Love 3**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Here is me responding to your reviews! :) btw I remade this chapter so America doesn't sound as annoying :(**

 **Virtue01 - Yes there will, enjoy :)**

 **Meeeeee - HI ZOE! Go follow her fanfictions at Bumblebeeyourself for me! :) Luv ya Zo**

 **Maxeriaaa - Hi! Thank you so much for reviewing! I DEFINITELY WILL make Maxon jealous for you! (And for poor America's sake) Enjoy :))**

 **Starryworlds - I KNOW poor Maxon and America :( Anyway, I don't know if one of the selected are going to win anymore... maybe they will :/ hmmmmmm, I guess we will find out :)**

 **Hamiltrash127 - Aw thank you! I try...anyway, look foward into seeing your character in the next chapter! :)) btw I love her personality...SHES PERFECT TO BE ONE OF AMERICA'S MAIDS! Get excited my friend;)**

 _Last chapter recap:_

 _My parents were muttering quietly together for a second before mother leaves. My stomach drops when she disappears from view. Then father leans over._

 _"My office. Now. We have some unfinished business."_

( **America POV, the same night btw, warning - LOTS OF CRYING)**

I slam the door behind me and slowly slide down it in self sorrow. I then explode into tears and bring my hands to my eyes. I think throwing a brink at my face would hurt less then this. I'm lucky I made it to my room without collapsing and bursting into tears in the middle of everyone.

I hate him. I actually love him so much I hate him for it. I also hate myself for thinking he loved me.

I release my eyes and stare out into my room. So many memories that it captured of us. Memories that might not continue. A wave of tears crashes onto my face again and again. He doesn't deserve these tears I'm shedding for him.

How could he do this to me? How could someone be so low to replace one who they promised to be their wife to be forgotten. A heavy sob exits my mouth and I cover it - ashamed to be acting this way. Can't he see I love him?

A wave of anger crashes over me and I get up and kick the door in anger, the pain from the blow spreading from my leg and trickling throughout my body. I rest my head on the door, my face now drenched with tears. I wince and watch tears fall from my face and onto the floor, pooling beneath my feet.

I push myself off the door and stare at it in a mixture of anger, sadness and betrayal.

I want to die, then live at the same time.

I hit the door again in frustration then falls back onto it, as if it's the only thing keeping me from breaking - its presence for some reason comforting me in the slightest way as tears stream down my face.

I hate him. I hate me. But then I hate nothing at all.

Tears sting my eyes as they begin to flow more freely. I push myself off the door again and kick off my shoes, not caring where they land - and hobble over to my bed and just collapse onto it with tears streaming down my face. I knew love wasn't easy, but does it have to be this hard?

A hiccup of a sob escapes my mouth and I curl up in a little ball and hold myself. Can he not see how much this hurts? For his so called promise girl to be kicked to the curb and be replaced be prettier, more princess worthy women?

What has become of me? What happened to the strong, intelligent, talented America I used to be? He's made a mess of me, my life. I hate him for it.

I wince and let out another loud sob. I'm meant to be his wife. He's meant to love me like I love him. I'm not meant to feel any sort of hate or betrayal from him.

I tighten my grip around legs and squirmed up the bed to rest my head on my pillow. The way Maxon looked at those girls echoed through my mind.

Does he look at me that way anymore? He tugged his ear for me though. But he seemed so distant. Like it wasn't him at all.

Another cry gurgles in my throat and hot tears find their way down my face. I release my legs and flatten myself on the bed facing the ceiling.

"Why doesn't he love me?" I choke out, crying so much it was getting to the point of physical pain. Anger curls up inside me with the silence of the room.

"Why!" I was screaming now.

"I never signed up for this, sign me out!"

I find my feet and stand up on the bed, still yelling at the ceiling.

"I hate you!" Those words being screamed so loud my throat aches and I begin to get a headache.

I flop back onto the bed, now moist with my tears.

"Why don't you love me?" I whisper, hiccups worth of sobs escaping me mouth as I cried. I then curl back up into a little ball holding myself so tight to make sure I wouldn't break into a million pieces. Not that he would care anyway.

A cry which came out as a low hum vibrates around the room and more tears travel down my face.

Suddenly, the door clicks open and my maids rush in. Anne stops suddenly in front of them.

"Miss? Is that you?" Lucy whispers loud enough for me to hear.

I wipe my face and sit up to reveal myself. I hear their intake of breath and they all run over. Each one comforting me in a different way.

I wipe my face with the back of my hand, "I'm fine." I croaked, "I just-" I pause for a second, "just need some sleep right now." They nod their head and shift away. But I could tell they didn't want leave me like this.

I rest my head on the pillow and wait silently for sleep to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxaboutonehourlater,maybealittlelessxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I am awoken by a little knock on my door. I lift my head and look around my room, the girls must have left when I slept.

I jolt upright, 'Maxon.' I think to myself.

I kick off my heels and wipe all traces of tears off my face - including makeup. He doesn't need to know I've been crying over him.

I then take a deep breath, walk up, and open the door. There stands Maxon, slightly hunched over and speckles of red on his suit.

I say nothing and move out of the way to let him in, which he does quickly - hobbling over to my bed quickly to sit on.

When he does so he cringes at the action, which sparks me into suspicion.

He then looks up to meet my eyes.

"What I am about to say stays in this room okay?" He groans.

I nod my head in curiosity, too upset to say anything.

He eyes me for a bit before starting as if to make sure he could trust me.

"First of all, I am sorry. I can't imagine what your going through."

I cut him short, anger building up inside me.

"Then why did you do it?"

He sighs, "If you let me explai-"

"No, Maxon. Right now it seems pretty clear what is going on here."

I could tell he was getting angry now. Good.

"Oh, is that so? Why don't you explain it then?"

I don't reply, I just scowl at him. Not actually really knowing the full picture of the story.

His expression remains blank and lifeless as he continues.

"When me and my father went to New Asia, he was confused and pissed how you hadn't gone yet. So he gave me two options to choose from: to keep you here but invite another 10 girls into the selection - which I made 8-, or, to get rid of you or he would himself."

My stomach drops, of course the king had something to do with this!

"Well, why didn't you stop him?" I snap, new tears beginning to form behind my eyes.

'Don't cry right now America, not with him here.'

"I couldn't."

My jaw drops, "Why not?"

"I just couldn't!" He hisses, he looks away and avoids my gaze for a moment.

"I think I've heard better reasons for your father hating me then that!"

He looks back at me fire in his brown eyes. His frown deepened into a scowl.

"Don't you get it? My father is the king! He could easily get rid of you!"

I curls my fists and huff angrily, my fingernails begin to dig into my skin.

"I think I do get it! I think your being a coward! I should be your wife now, Maxon! This is your Selection! Not his!"

He looks away towards the wall again, his face clearly trying to calm the look of anger.

"I highly doubt I'm a coward." He mutters, pain twisting into his expression – he hunches over slightly and stands up.

I scowl again before he speaks, "I-I can't take it anymore," he groans, "America, help me with my coat?"

I eyed him for a moment before angrily shuffling over, although curiosity calmed it slightly.

He held out his arm, and I moved forward to help him slide his coat down his back. The curious spark in my chest inflamed as he cringed as he let it fall to the ground behind him and moved hesitantly to his shirt buttons.

I started helping him, but he stopped me. I stepped back and huffed, the anger from before rising again.

"Your record for keeping secrets hasn't been that impressive in the past. But this one goes to your grave. And mine. Do you understand?"

I nodded, though I wasn't sure what he meant. I moved forward and slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I wondered if he'd ever imagine me doing this. I could admit I had. Halloween night, I had lain in bed and dreamed of this very second in the future.

I thought it would be much different. Still, a thrill went through me.

I had been raised a musician, but I was surrounded by artists. I'd once seen a sculpture that was hundreds of years old of an athlete throwing a disk. I'd thought to myself at the time only an artist could do that, make someone's body look so beautiful.

Maxon's chest was as sculpted as any piece of art I'd ever seen.

But everything changed as I went to slide the shirt down his back. It was stuck to him, making a slippery, sticky sound as I tried to get it to move.

"Slowly," he said. I nodded and went behind him to try from there.

The back of Maxon's shirt was soaked with blood.

I gasped, immobile for a moment. But then, sensing that my staring made things worse, I kept working.

Once I got the shirt off, I threw it on one of the hooks, giving myself a moment to gain my composure. I turned around and got a good look at Maxon's back.

A bleeding gash on his shoulder tore down to his waist and crossed over another one that was also dripping blood, which crossed over another one that was puckered from age. It looked like there were maybe six fresh slashes across Maxon's back piled on top of too many more to count.

How could of this happened? Maxon was a royal, he was above everything, sometimes even including the law. So how had he come to be covered with scars?

Then I remembered the look in the Kings eyes tonight. And Maxon's effort to hide his fear. How could any man do this to his son?

"Who did this?" I ask darkly, my body saturated in hate.

"My father."

He turns around to look at me in the face, his expression sad, "I've been preparing for tonight for years, you know? I've been waiting for the day when I was strong enough to take him on."

Maxon was silent for a moment, looking down and not meeting my eyes anymore.

"Hey," I say softly, lifting his head lovingly with my hand, "it's okay. Why are you afraid?"

He cleared his throat, "I was afraid if he didn't have me, he'd want you."

I stopped for a moment, so deep in shock I couldn't speak. Tears threatened to spill over, but I tried to hold it together.

"Who knows?"

"The doctor, but he's quiet. And I would never tell my mother or even give her a reason to suspect. She knows Father is stern with me, but I don't want her to worry. And I can take it "

Maxon was silent for a moment, "He's not like this with her," he promised quickly. "She gets mistreated in her own ways, I suppose, but not like this."

I looked up and smiled at him, "I just wish you told me earlier." I whispered, leaning over onto Maxon's chest.

I push away and look up at him again, "I think I saw Lucy put a first aid kit in my bathroom." I said suddenly, nodding to myself at the memory.

I rushed to my ensuite and pulled open all of my draws roughly searching as quick as I could to find the first aid kit. Finally when opening the second last draw, I find it. I grab the kit and jog back to the bedroom.

I steady myself as I stand in front of him, trying to be calm for his sake.

"Found it." I breathe in relief.

"Thank you, I can do it." He say reaching for the kit.

"Are you sure? I've watched my mother stitch before. Also, it would be easier for both of us. Now, turn around."

He smiles through a cringe. Then obeys my instructions and turns around.

I open the kit and pull out a bottle disinfectant and a tissue. I then put a few drops of the liquid onto the tissue.

"This is going to sting a little." I say, Maxon nods his head in response. I then begin to wipe up his back. He tenses up and groans in pain.

"I'm so sorry." I wince, still dabbing and wiping.

"Don't . . . be." He managed to choke out.

Wipe the last open wound and breathe out in relief.

"Done."

"Not really." He chuckles.

I look down at the needle in the kit.

"Oh." I whispered.

I reach down and grab it and the stitches. I thread it through the needle and hover it above Maxon's first wound I was going to stitch.

"Ready?"

"Sadly." He replies, causing my lips to lift up into a sad smile.

I then begin to stitch, each wound closing as I thread the needle through it.

As I finish off the last wound Maxon's body relaxes, knowing I'm almost done. I smile and tie off the last stitch.

"Okay, I'm done for real this time." I sigh.

"Thank you, my dear." Maxon groans, although a teasing tone rings out through his voice. He turns around and gives me a quick peck on the lips. I scowl at him.

"You still aren't allowed to call me that."

"I know, my dear."

I slap him playfully and then wrap my arms around him.

"I love you." I sigh.

"I love you more." Maxon reply's, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"What are we going to do about the new selected?" I whisper sadly - my body drooping slightly at the thought of it.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes and leans foward so we are nose to nose.

"Don't worry, my love." He whispers, then looks down at my hand for his bracelet then back up at me, "I can't let down my promise girl."

 **Hello my dears! How did you enjoy the NEW chapter? I DIDNT WANT AMERICA TO BE ANNOYING ANYMORE! I COULDNT TAKE IT (PLEASE REVIEW BTW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK) Anyway, THE GIRLS ARE COMING! GET EXCITED! You all worked so very hard on them so I will work hard to make them perfect, I promise. Also, can you put your hand against you screen and give my a mini hi-five? 100 REVIEWS! I cannot thank you guys enough!**

 **Now, I love you all very much, please review, and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	21. Chapter 20

Last chap recap:

He turns my head softly over to meet my eyes so we are nose to nose.

"Don't worry, my love. I can't let down my promise girl."

(The next day, America POV)

I was awoken to the sound of the door creaking open, then the soft shake of Lucy telling me to wake up.

"I don't want to get up," I moaned into my pillow, "too early."

I rolled onto my back and leant over the side of my bed so my fingertips touched the floor. I shivered, it was like ice.

I pulled my hand away and sat up, scanning the room. My eyes came to rest on a beautiful dark haired girl, staring at me with wonder – her emerald green eyes widened.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Who's this?" I croaked, referencing to the girl across my room.

Mary rushed to her side and nudged her forward slightly and smiled warmly.

"This is Kaelin. She is replacing Anne."

My eyes widened and I scrambled up and out of my bed.

"Wait, what's wrongs with Anne? Where is she?" I demanded, worried for my friend.

Lucy rushed to her side and squealed with delight.

"She's been assigned to serve the queen!" She blurted out excitedly, her hands came up and rested on her heart.

My eyes widen and I rush over to the girls.

"Really, are you serious? That's great!" Wrapping my arms around them in pure joy, including Kaelin.

"She started today!" Mary gushes, "So . . ." She looks away shyly for a second, "So, I am now your new head maid!"

I hold them together tighter then pull myself away to look them all in the face, "That's amazing girls! I'm so happy for you all!" I smiled, proud of all their achievements..

I then turn to Kaelin, "I'm sure we are going to be great friends."

She smiled shyly and turned away before flashing her teeth to me to form a grin.

Mary clapped her hands together then sighed, "Now, lets get you ready!" She hurried as she nudged me towards the bathroom.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxanhourorsoofgettingreadylater…xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I stood in front of the mirror, my breath taken aback with the beauty of the dress and my makeup.

"Girls, this is gorgeous!" I breathed, shocked from the beauty of the dress.

A curtain of red ruffles cascaded down the skirt, producing the awe-inspiring illusion that the wearer was, in fact, a princess rather than an actual person.

My makeup was light like always but the red lipstick had taken the look to a whole different level. The elegant mermaid design was easily my favourite so far into the competition.

My fingertips brushed against a delicate curl tumbling down my shoulder and I sucked in a breath with awe.

"Its beautiful," I sighed, my lips pulled up into a smile as I turn to them.

"The prince will have trouble paying attention to the other girls when you look like that!" Mary smiled, as she opened the door behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxtimechangelike10minslaterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Maxon's POV)

Never in my life I would think a single breakfast could be so nerve wracking. Today, surprisingly, America was the first of my selected here, looking absolutely gorgeous. In fact, too beautiful to handle. My hands came down and rested on my pants and clenched. I should of stood up to my father that day for her.

She met my eyes and a devilish smile spread across her face as if to say, 'Good luck forgetting about me'. I smiled back softly and my eyes stung just thinking about what she must have been feeling. Hating myself for causing her pain.

Trying to distract myself, my eyes gently drifted towards the door again.

As if on cue, Celeste struts in. Sending me a wink as she sits in the table which was one away from America.

For a split second, Celeste looked as if saddened to isolate herself, but it was quickly hidden again by the smile she walked in wearing.

I sigh. One more hour. One more hour until I meet 8 girls that I have no intention marrying. I better not mess this up. I unclench my hands and place them on the table in front of me. Simply waiting for the time to come.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(Gerta's POV)

I don't want to be here, so I made sure I didn't think about longing to see the castle for a second as I gazed out of the plane window. I am here for a reason. I terrorised these 2's for a reason. Made them take me in as 'family' or die. I am going to kill the royal family for a reason.

But it's not my fault I ended up like this. It was Papa's.

It was too painful to watch someone you called 'papa' to kill the woman you called 'mama'. I closed off my heart after that. Simply stopped caring. He took control of me after her death, brought me up in secret. Threatened me if I told anyone anything about the night he killed her or if I misbehaved - my future would be as successful as my mothers. The day he told me that, late in the night his bright red blood covered every inch of my body.

I left for a refugee camp after his too satisfying death, the camp with the members the people of Illea called the Southern rebels. I was only 10. But that didn't matter much.

So now I am an assassin. A famous one too. I am the assassin who people fear I'll target. They're safe for now.

My new target is the royal family.

Chin up, torture, kill, and above all, smile. Those were the rules I had to follow. I was raised to kill, kill whoever I was told. I'm not allowed to care, even if I want to.

And if I fail. I'll fall.

(Emma's POV)

The plane seat jiggled underneath me slightly. Setting off my nerves to create slight annoyance deep in my chest. The girl next to me, one of the Camreigh's I think, kept trying to create small talk between us. Although I think she was trying to be kind - if I'm being honest - it was very irritating.

"Where are you from?" She questioned again, pulling me back out of my thoughts.

"Angles." I reply blankly, not making eye contact. I knew it was mean to do this to her but at the time I really was not in the mood for a chat.

"Really? Wow, I heard it's nice there. I live in Belcourt, it isn't all that interesting there."

I didn't say anything, which sparked up another question from her.

"Have you read any good books lately? I would love a suggestion."

After a long five minutes of questioning, she shut up and I suppressed a sigh of happiness. I don't know why she wanted to talk anyway, she had the window seat to gaze out of.

Part of me wanted something extreme to happen - like entering a storm which may send the plane plummeting to the ground. Just like one of the movies I had to be a stunt double for the lead actor.

I sighed, I was going to miss the extreme scenes of movie stunts when I was away.

Suddenly, a ding echoed throughout the plane and the captain began to speak.

"Ladies and staff, we have 8 minutes until landing."

(Camreigh Blanche POV)

8 minutes until landing! I couldn't of been more excited. The girl beside me probably feeling otherwise, her coldness bouncing off her and attempting to land on me. I shook off the feeling and gazed around the plane. This was very different to what the other selected before had to go through. Because unlike them, we all are on the same plane since there are only eight of us.

The only girl here I seemed to get on along well with was Zoë. Her soft and kind manner warm enough to make the Antarctic melt again and again - an endless amount of times.

I wondered if there would be any books I haven't read yet at the palace. I wouldn't be surprised if there was. But, yet again, I am a librarian, and I have read too many books to count in a lifetime.

I turned to the window beside me and gazed dreamily out of it. The plane shook under me and my stomach lurched with excitement.

Would Prince Maxon be as handsome as he seemed as on television? Will America be as beautiful? Butterflies filled my stomach then left and was replaced by nerves.

Who will be the first to go home? Will it be me?

(Cecelia POV)

I would of loved to talk to the kind girl beside me. She tried to make conversation with me about the plane trip and then asked how I was feeling. I would of answered. But I'm prohibited.

I'm trapped. If I talk to competition, someone will tell my parents back home. Then they would kill me. If I don't win. They will kill me. But if I win, after our marriage and my coronation, they will kill the rest of the royal family and force me back into my family name.

Part of me was relieved that I was chosen. Maybe I can get help to take down my parents. To expose all the horrific things they have done to me and my siblings over the years. To live.

(Zoe POV)

The girl next to me was awfully quiet, she simply ignored me the whole flight. I was beginning to become quite bored. Her name was Cecelia, I didn't think she liked me very much. I could tell her name was Cecelia by her colourful hair. Anyone would after seeing her photo up on the television. Apart from that, all the other girls seem oddly the same. Same amount of beauty, determination, smarts. Same ordinary smiles, intentions of what they were going to do to the prince – or what they would think they would do anyway. I smiled and rolled my eyes at the thought.

I shifted over slightly and stared along the long plane aisle as another little shudder went through the plane. I smiled softly, remembering how my siblings would shake me awake with that same amount of force to get me up in the morning. I rarely did get up when they did that. It taught them to be kinder though.

I remembered my family's reaction to when my name and picture went up onto the screen. Their joyful screams and laughs and smiles. For once I actually felt like I was meant to be there. Since there are so many people in my family, I'm not surprised why sometimes I feel out of place. Everyone has a purpose there. So I decided for my purpose there to be the kind one. I'm going to miss them so much. I miss them already.

I lent back into my chair and tucked a lock of my blonde hair back behind my ear and sighed.

5 more minutes Zoë. Just 5 more minutes.

(Holland POV)

I straighten the book placed in front of me again, it's unorganised way of sitting bugging me every time it moved to a different position.

I unwillingly pull my eyes away from the annoying book and touch the plush seat lovingly next to me, it's wealthy fabrics soft under my callused hands. Worked to the bone with my famous gardening – most probably why I'm here anyway. Although the other girls didn't seem to care much about how in an hour or so we were to meet the heir of Illea, Prince Maxon. If I'm being honest I have had a feeling all the selected on this plane hate me. The thought doesn't bother me though. It keeps the flight interesting watching the rare, kind contestants trying to small talk other common, bitchy ones. This whole flight had been anything but boring for me, the wonders of royalty surrounding me – feeding my greedy eyes with wealth and wonder. Well, for me anyway, the other girls here are probably used to these surroundings. I am a Four surrounded by mostly Two's and some Three's anyway. The plane rumbled again under me and I scowled at the book which once again moved from its orderly position. I reached forward and moved it again back into place – just for it to move to another position. I again reached for the book again and straightened it.

The plane rumbled again and the book again moved to a new unpleasing position, I huffed with anger as I reached forward again – stupid book.

"Would you stop that?" The girl next to me growled, her piercing blue eyes glaring deep into me.

I stare at her for a moment, in slight shock. Then, I let reality sink in and glare right back at her.

"Make me." I hissed, my history with bullies teaching me to fight back and not wimp away.

She smiled darkly and looked away towards the window, "If I was allowed to, I would," She paused for effect then looked back at me with such an intensity I shut up and my stare softened with fear, "permanently."

My scowl came back quicker then I thought it would and I looked away before simply stating-"Such big words coming from a girl so, so small that no one here knows her. Let alone anyone in Illea until the Report."

A growl came from the girl and I could feel her anger pulsing around her - it made me uncomfortable, but I held my ground.

That was until I heard her say darkly under her breath, "She's next."

(Eloise POV)

If I could do any if right now, I would do a cartwheel right down the plane aisle. Sure, I would be judged. But it would totally be worth it.

The flight was dull, but the girl next to me was kind enough, a forever smile plastered on her face that didn't seem to spread to her eyes. But I think I'm the only one who would notice that though. Fake smiles are my specialty.

She didn't talk much. As if she didn't trust me enough to have a long conversation. The longest one we had was when she asked me to loosen the lid on her bottle for her from the plane assistant.

Bored, I picked at the scabs on my hands, wounds from working at the circus. Each wound was from doing something wrong, either from me or the ring leader. The ones from me were accidental, the ones from her . . . I don't want to think about. Thoughts like those I push far back into the dark space in the back of my mind. I make sure not to go that far back anymore. I made that mistake too many times to count. Hopefully I will not have to explain myself that much to Prince Maxon if we become close.

"Crew, prepare yourselves for landing." The captain's speaker boomed throughout the plane.

The plane suddenly tilted and a few of the girls squealed with the sudden movement. I suppressed a laugh, although a little smile played on my lips.

Being in the circus, I'm used to sudden movements or tilts from doing kart wheels, flips, front handsprings or some other acrobatic movement.

The plane bobbled up and down before another sharp turn – more squeals followed and this time I couldn't help but chuckle to myself.

I watched as crew scuttled to their seats and strapped themselves in. My smile faded as I saw one of the flight attendants looking at me too closely – in the wrong way. Pervert.

He met my gaze and I snarled at him, my lip curling to reveal my teeth like an animal. He squirmed in his seat and looked away quickly.

Suddenly, I felt a soft tug on my shoulder. The girl smiles up at me again and then turns to point towards the window.

"Look, there's the castle." She breathes in wonder.

(Camreigh Illayda Royce POV)

"It's beautiful." Eloise sighed next to me.

I looked back at her, my hand coming up and catching a curl between my my pointer and middle finger and twirling it. A habit I had since a young age.

"Eloise," her eyes dart to meet mine, as if alarmed to hear her name, "thank you for putting that horny flight attendant in his place."

I didn't expect her to know my name, I didn't expect anyone here to know my name. And honestly, I don't care.

"Your welcome." She murmured nervously, a forced smile spreading across her face.

The plane rumbled under me and I turned to look out the window again, the plane jumped as the plane landed heavily on the ground. My arm flew to support my weight on the seat in front of me as my body was thrown forward with the sudden slowing of the vehicle.

I guess part of me was upset to never really know the true colours of the castle instead of it being shades of whites, blacks and greys. But I really should have been used to it. I've been white and black colourblind all my life.

Which really is quite funny, I love to paint. I mean, only with whites blacks and greys but, being colourblind will never stop me and my love for art.

A little ding sounded through the plane.

"Ladies and staff, the seatbelt sign has been switched off. Enjoy you time at the castle."

A chorus of sighs and happy squeals filled the area. I smiled to myself, at the castle – Prince Maxon will be waiting. My smile was then replaced by a frown, so would the other two selected. Who made it to the last two selected. He knows them more, loves them even.

Do we have a chance?

I unbuckle my seatbelt and stand. My smile forming once again on my face.

I guess I'll have to find out.

 **Sorry for the late update! Assessments are taking up ALL my writing time right now! Don't worry! I haven't forgotten about you all! Thank you all for your kind reviews, they make me so happy! I'd love to see some more!**

 **love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	22. Chapter 21

**HI GUYYYYSSSSSS! I just wanted to say the the people who were not interviewed by Maxon or didn't have a POV will have the first dates in later chapters or POV's. Love Love Love you all for supporting me and leaving comments that make me smile. I promise I will not let you all down.**

 ** _Chapter 21_**

 ** _Last chapter recap:_**

 ** _I unbuckle my seatbelt and stand. My smile forming once again on my face._**

 ** _I guess I'll have to find out._**

 **(Gerta POV – at the castle)**

The stylists pulled at my hair roughly, causing my play smile to falter and I snarled angrily.

"Wouldn't her hair look marvellous as blonde?" One of the stylists muttered to the other.

"No, it wouldn't." I snapped at her, my face fading into a scowl.

The stylist clicks her tongue with annoyance, "Only an idea, love." She mutters.

Hatred bubbles in my stomach, the same feeling I felt when the girl next to me on the plane chose to fight rather than shut up. She'll be gone by tonight. I already know when I'm going to strike, I know the guards rounds so I won't get caught leaving my room.

I just have to find hers first.

"Darling, we are thinking of putting blonde streaks in your hair. Any last suggestions?" The male stylist muses, not even looking at me.

"You are not going to dye my hair. Just trim it." I say as lightly as I could manage.

"Oh, honey, you are barely going to be noticed if you stay the same."

My mouth drops with shock, "Just trim it." I say darkly, my voice rising, "And if you don't, I will take those scissors and-" I stop myself for a second and take a deep breath – although taking a quick glance at the stylists whose faces were twisting with fear, "Cut it myself. I would cut it myself."

The stylists faces relax slightly and the female reaches for the scissors and begins to trim my hair.

I sigh with boredom. At least I can look forward to tonight.

(Zoe POV)

My stylist looked longingly over to the girl next to me with was getting hair hair dyed a different colour. The colour my stylist wanted me to get. Of course I politely disagreed so he began to curl my golden locks instead. I looked around me, I was the only one with one stylist – but I guess that's a good thing, less nagging for me to change my look completely.

"Keep your head forward." My stylist instructed softly.

I obey and stare into my reflection. I smile at myself and my body seems to relax as I did so – as if a single smile could change my mood completely. Which, it seemed to do.

I sigh and glance at the girl next to me again, who was frowning at her reflection and demanding her old colour back. Pity, I liked her better like this rather than her crazy coloured hair.

"Keep your head forward." The stylist said forcefully, his face wrinkling up with anger.

My smile shrunk into a little frown. This stylist was rude.

I once again stare into my reflection. I like to think I'm pretty, my parents said I was – but I never really worried about being the prettiest or be disappointed when I find my flaws. Personally, I think flaws are beautiful. Hopefully Prince Maxon does too.

 **(Holland POV)**

Fear twisted deep within me. Gerta's words swarm throughout my mind. Permanently. She said she would silence me. I was stupid for not noticing that was a death threat. I should tell someone, explain to them what she had said to me. But a part of me didn't want to do that. Would it change anything?

I sighed and clasped my hands together with nerves. I'll be fine. I will.

 **(America POV)**

My hands were shaking with nerves. The Queen had chosen me to sing at the ball representing the new selected. The night the first two leave and be humiliated in front of heaps of people. I sigh and look down at my book. It wasn't the most interesting one I've read, but it will do.

My thoughts were interrupted by a melodic knock on my door. I marked my page and curiously walk over. I opened the door and peeked out of my room. Her tear stained face shocks me and I freeze.

"Celeste? What are you doing here?"

She clears her throat, "May I come in?"

A strange sound gurgles from my throat in surprise and I move aside. She struts in and flops onto my bed, followed by her loud, sad sobs.

I stand there awkwardly in silence for a moment before I close the door quietly behind me and walk over to the sobbing girl.

"I can't do it." She choked, "I can't win I don't have a chance. I'm going to lose and live the life of the girl who didn't win the selection." She buried her face into her hands and wailed out a low, sad, hum of a noice.

I walk over and carefully sat down beside her, afraid if I was any more rough she would break into millions of pieces.

"Why would you think that?" I ask, although part of me wanted her to leave – another part was curious and forgiving and want her to stay.

"Because." She gasped.

"Because?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH. DON'T YOU GET IT? YOU ARE THE FAVOURITE! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO HE COMES TO SEE EVERY BLOODY NIGHT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO EVERYONE WANTS TO WIN!" She screamed so loud my ears began to ring, "So what chance do I have with 8 new selected coming in? I would at least be satisfied with coming second." Tears ran down her mascara stained face and her sobs turned into little depressing cries.

I raised my hand to place comfortingly on her back then hesitated and placed my hand back down beside me again. Instead, I look over at her to meet her eyes. I sigh.

"I know thing seem bad now," I pause for a second and look away choosing my words carefully, "but, if you made it this far he must love you."

She leant into my shoulder and sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her, it reminded me of what I used to do when May and I were younger - May was terrified of thunder. Celeste is terrified of being called the girls who lost the selection.

We stayed like that until her cries died down and she lay down on my bed and fell asleep.

 **(Later that day . . . Meeting Maxon – Maxon's POV)**

I held the navy suit jacket up. No. The black? No. I sighed, frustrated at myself going through the same procedure I did for the first selected who came.

I wanted to make a good first impression with these girls—and a better second impression with two—and apparently I was convinced this all hung on picking out the right jacket. I huffed. These girls were already turning me more into a puddle of stupid then the last.

I would go to follow my mother's advice and be myself, flaws and all. But I already know that didn't work with the last selected anyway. Going with the first jacket I'd picked, I finished getting dressed and smoothed my hair back. But then ruffled it a little just for America.

I walked out the door and found my parents by the stairwell having a hushed conversation. I debated taking a back route, not wanting to interrupt them, but my mother waved me over.

Once I reached them, she started tugging on my sleeves, then moved to my back to smooth my coat. "Remember," she said, "like the first young women you met, they're swarming with nerves, and the thing to do right now is make them feel at home although the past."

"And actually act like a prince," Father grunted, not looking me in the face. "Remember who you are."

My mother's eyes flickered over to him for a second, a little scowl forming on her normally happy face. Then, as if father said nothing at all, she spoked again in a more soothing and hushed tone.

"You know the drill, There's no rush to make a decision. Don't jump to conclusions." Mom straightened my tie and I smirked with embarrassment. "That's a nice one."

Her eyes softened for a moment. "It's strange to think you have done this before."

Her face went a slight red, as if she about to cry. But as soon as I saw that emotion, it was gone. "Don't keep anyone around if you know you don't want them. The sooner we get to the true candidates, the better."

"Be polite."

"Be confident."

"Just talk."

Father sighed. "This isn't a joke. Remember that."

Mom held me at arm's length. "You're going to be even more amazing then you were the first time. They are going to love you." She pulled me in for a big hug and I leaned into her warmth, longing for affection.

"All right, son. Go on," Father said, gesturing to the stairs pulling mother away from me as if disgusted to see us share affection.

"We'll be waiting in the dining hall."

I smiled and nodded my head, "I know the drill."

Just as my mother began to walk away, my father pulled me in roughly.

"If you fail, you will pay for it." He hissed into my ear before releasing me and slithering off to my mother.

I shivered at the thought and paused for a minute to catch my breath before making my way down the hall to the Great Room.

I took one deep breath and gave a knock on the door before pulling it open.

There, past the guards, waited the collection of 8 girls. Cameras flashed, capturing both their reaction and mine. Although they caught me off guard, most smiles just didn't seem . . . real.

"Your Majesty." I almost jumped out of my skin, I nearly forgot that she would be there, instructing them in protocol the way she instructed me when I was little.

"They are ready to be greeted now." Silvia said clicking her tongue before fussing herself away to worry about something else.

I turned around again and surveyed the many faces again, looking for the flame of her hair. It took a moment, as I was a bit distracted by the light glinting off nearly every wrist, ear, and neck in the room. I finally found her, a few rows in on the end, looking at me with a different expression than the others. A real smile, a loving smile. I grinned and she winked back in return, boosting my confidence.

I cleared my throat trying to remember what I said the first time I was in this situation, "Ladies, if you don't mind," I started, "one at a time, I'll be calling you over to meet with me. I won't take up too much of your time. Do forgive me if I'm slow with names; I am hopeless at remembering them."

Some of the girls giggled, and I was happy to realise I could identify most of them. I went to the young lady in the front corner, and extended my hand. She took it enthusiastically, and we walked over to the couches that I knew would be set up specifically for this purpose.

"Good Morning, Cecelia."

She smiled broadly at the sound of her name, "Good morning, Your Majesty." She was smiling so widely, it looked like it hurt her to do so.

I suppressed a cringe at her too wide for comfort smile, "How are you finding the palace?"

She sucked air in through her teeth, forcing a sigh and something that sounded like a frustrated hiss.

I cocked my head slightly in shock, "Have you not enjoyed your time at the palace so far?"

Her eyes dart to mine in shock, "No, no, no ,no. I'm having a lovely time at the palace, it's just that . . ." She drifts off and a sad expression covers her face.

I scrunch up my nose, trying to understand the emotion she was feeling, "You're missing your family?" I guess aimlessly.

Her face droops and she sighs, "I feel the opposite actually. You see, Prince Maxon, my parents have abused me for a while now and-"

"Chop, chop!" Silvia screeches, "There are other girls who are also wanting to meet you, Your Highness."

I shake my head and look back at the colourful haired girl, "We will talk further about this issue soon." I whisper, then stand up and bow.

"Thank you for your time, Lady Cecelia."

She too dipped into a low curtsy and smiled, "The pleasure is all mine." She purred, and then strutted off to her seat.

I shook my head with amusement, amazed how she could go from upset and scared to flirty and confident in a millisecond.

I walked to go collect my next girl. She smiled and took my arm willingly to the seat until we parted and sat.

"Good Morning, Eloise."

A slight blush warmed her cheeks and she smiled wider, "Good morning, Your Majesty."

I paused for a moment, thinking about what I had said to the girl before.

"How are you enjoying yourself at the palace?"

She smiled and looked around, "I can't be too sure what to think. I only just got here."

I smirked with amusement and leaned back onto the plush seat.

"Well, hopefully you enjoy your time here."

Her face lit up as she remembered something, "Is it true that there is going to be a ball for us tomorrow?"

I grinned, "Yes. Yes, you are correct."

A sly smile crossed her face, "Would it be rude for me to ask to have the first dance with you?"

I chuckled as Eloise smiled confidently with satisfaction, as if she already knew my answer.

I stood up, my smile not fading as I bowed.

"Thank you for your time, Lady Eloise."

She grinned, "Thank you. Until next time, Your Highness."

And with those words she left and sat down confidently in her seat.

Oh gods, I really wish I wasn't in this situation. Eliminating these new girls was going to be harder then I thought.

 **Helloooooo everybodyyyyyyy! Next chapter will be short and that's when Gerta will do the thing her does best - killing people (sorry Holland). Anyway, leave a comment in the review box on what you thought about this chapter and if you made a character, leave a review on what you think of your character and what I need to change. I LOVE YOU ALL SO SO MUCH! CHAPTER 21 IS DONEEEE! Until next time, my dears.**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Helloooooo everyoneeeeee, I just want to start with saying I absolutely love writing in third person. Second, YOU ALL ARE THE BEST READERS AND SUPPORTERS EVERRRRR! I couldn't ask for better people to be reading my FanFiction. Anywayyyyy, love you all! And enjoy ;)_**

 ** _Btw, do you all have wattpad? If you do you can go read my story there! My name is WhiteWaterss and the story is called Infinite King. I would love to hear all of you feedback on it! Love you all!_**

 **Guest- hahaha, I love it!**

 **Guest- aw thank you! I love you and all my readers too much to put into words!**

 **Guest- I love you too!**

 **Selectiongirl14- HAHAHA I'M SORRY EVERYONE, I AM RLLY STUPID SOMETIMES! I commented on the wrong FanFiction *facepalm**

 **Maxeriaaa- Arhhhhh I am too! So much drama!**

 **WishIWasAmerica- thank you! Hope you enjoy! Btw, I wish I was America too!**

 **MaxericaForLife- oh my gosh, me either**

 **Upset Reader- Hahaha I'm sorry!**

 **Guest- naw thank you xx! YOU are an amazing reader!**

 **It's me- HI ZOE *hugs*! I will definitely not forget any of you, I would probably bring you all with me tbh…not saying that I will be famous tho…**

 **A New Look- I'm sorry! (Don't worry, they won't get in the way…..or will they? *evil laughs) I love writing about Celeste, she reminds me of my little sisters – always changing their mood!**

 **Thursdaypants13- don't worry, it was just her adjusting to the castle! Proven that she is used to it by this chapter…..ENJOY!**

 ** _Last chapter recap:_**

 ** _Oh gods, I really wish I wasn't in this situation. Eliminating these new girls was going to be harder then I thought._**

 **(Gerta third person POV) WARNING – DETAILED DEATH**

A door creaked open in the empty castle, Gerta Henrikson slipped out then closed the door slowly behind her.

Stupid guards. They didn't suspect a thing.

The darkness around her made her smile, this area was perfect for her next kill. The assassin pressed her body against a dark wall to the thud of incoming steps. Covered from head to toe in black, she willed herself to melt into the walls, to become nothing more than a whisper of wind.

A palace guard trudged down the hall, on his way to his next station. He stopped at an open window, grumbling about the lack of service in the castle and disappeared down the stairwell at the other end of the hallway. The assassin let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding in and danced from shadow to shadow through the castle. Each delicate step she'd memorised for hours.

She pressed her ear to her victims bedroom door, listening out for any sound which could prove her prey was alert.

She slowly twisted the knob and slipped into the dark room, the door letting out a deep groan – a concerning alarm to alert others of her presence. She cringed at the sound before waiting a few moments, then pushing door slowly closed behind her.

She smiled at the empty blackness surrounding her small body, the area was perfect.

She drew her dagger out of her boot and gripped it tight in the palm of her hand – her knuckles white with the intensity of her grip.

She stalked over to her prey who was sleeping soundly, not suspecting a thing.

She raised the dagger, "Sweet dreams, bitch." She breathed, lifting the weapon she managed to sneak into the castle.

As if on cue, something smashed in the hallway, causing a loud echo to radiate around the room. Gerta breathed in with surprise and turned her head slowly to glance at the sleeping beauty.

Holland's eyes peeled open.

She eyed the dagger and opened her mouth for a scream, but before she could Gerta brought down the dagger into her chest. The dagger dug deep down into her flesh and Gerta twisted the weapon – listening out to the crack of Holland's fragile ribs, Gerta let out a sigh. She would never admit it, but Gerta had missed the feeling of death. Holland began to scream . . . loud. To be honest, Gerta was surprised no one had come running in yet.

Holland breathed in, allowing herself, just for a moment, to enjoy this kill. She looked down at the the screaming girl and smirked at Holland's helplessness.

"Shut your mouth, bitch."

Holland refused and screamed louder her shaking hands hovering over the wound. Gerta rolled her eyes and ran the knife across her neck, slicing her soft skin clean in half.

Holland began to choke on her own blood and hyperventilate. Gerta leaned down and smiled at the suffering of her prey. Holland's eyes rolled back into her head and remained there – unmoving and silent.

"Maybe next time, in your next life, this will teach you keep your mouth shut." The assassin purred, then exited the room of the dying girl.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxpage breakxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

I threw my blood covered clothes into the fire and sat on my couch, watching them burn. That kill was more enjoyable than I thought it would be.

I smiled to myself, I'm so messed up.

Suddenly, out of the blue, someone knocked at my door. My heart dropped for a second – had the person st the door seen me?

I slithered over to the door and swung it open to a beautiful redheaded woman.

"Did you hear it?" She whispered, her crystal blue eyes locking with mine.

I put on my innocent mask and frowned, "Hear what?"

"I woke up to someone screaming. You did too?"

I looked away to hide my smirk then looked back at her in fear, "I thought I was dreaming, but I guess since you heard it too . . . What do you think happened?"

She invited herself in and sat down on my bed, "I was knocking on a few doors to see if anyone else heard anything but then found one of the selected's door open."

Shit. I had left the door open. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was hard for me to not facepalm in regret.

She paused for a second before looking back up at me, terror coating her expression, "I walked in then . . . She was dead."

"Did you tell anyone?"

She smiled up at me as if her answer was obvious, "Yes, a nearby guard." She shivered and tried to rub away the goosebumps that had pricked up onto her skin.

"They told me to go back to my room but I couldn't. Not after seeing that."

I forced myself to hide a smirk, I wonder what her reaction would be if she found out she was in the room of a killer, a nasty, bloodthirsty assassin.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"You can stay here as long as you please."

She smiled before saying, "I'm America." She held out a hand to shake and I took it returning her smile and nodding my head in satisfaction, "Gerta."

 **ARHHHH I LOVE ITTTT. Sorry. I like writing in third person. In fact, I like it so much I have a Wattpad story which is written by me in third person. GO CHECK IT OUT! whitewaterss (hahaha I'm so desperate…..)**

 **Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed leave a comment in that review box and tell me what you liked/disliked and I'll read them and smile and be happy because your reviews make me happy, really, really happyyyyy.**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Until next time,**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	24. Chapter 23

**_Hehehe hi everyone! Buckle in for a CRAZY chapter! Ps, check out my wattpad story INFINITE KING! I'm pretty damn proud of it and I hope if you read it you will like it too! Here are my replies to your reviews! :)_**

 ** _Guest - Aw, thank you!_**

 ** _Maxeriaaa - hehehe love you!_**

 ** _Starryworlds - THANK YOU! And how did you know Gerta would do that?_**

 ** _MaxericaForLife - omg please don't cry, it is coming soon. I promise._**

 ** _Upsetter Reader - HAHAHA I'm sorry...blame Gerta...I didn't have anything to do with this...maybe..._**

 ** _Thursdaypants13 - hehehe thank you! More Gerta to come! She intrigues me._**

 ** _Soccerdefence14 - It is a crazy twist...don't worry...there is a little maxerica in this...more to come!_**

 ** _Guest - okay...this was rude...get a life dude...don't waste it making other people feel bad about what they do...and I don't appreciate you swearing...I encourage this FanFiction to be as clean as possible...thank you...and I feel sorry for you, I just wanted to say that - I feel sorry that you have to hide behind a screen to say that...well, have fun in that sad life of yours._**

 ** _Epiccupcake28 - bahahaha I agree! When I saw the name Gerta for a killer I was kind of surprised! Yeah, Holland was pretty silly to think what she thought - R.I.P HOLLAND_**

 ** _WishIWasAmerica - Thank you! Nice comments like yours alway will make me smile! And I can't promise I won't hurt America - Friends don't lie. Enjoyyyyy_**

 ** _Guest - I WROTE IT FOR YOUUUU! Enjoy being in suspense after you read it though...sorry. :)_**

 **Maxon POV**

"What do you mean 'dead'?" Father hissed, his face scrunching up with frustration.

"Your majesty, Lady Holland Bellaire was found dead in her chambers last night by Lady America Singer at around 2:00am." The guard shuffled under the kings stare, averting his eyes and his back looking dangerously straight.

"Well clearly the girl killed her!"

"We searched her for weapons after she came to tell us. We also searched her room. None were found."

I frowned and looked over my father, "Maybe the rebels attacked?" I mused, running my fingers through my hair.

He pinned me with a stare that made me want to disappear before taking a step towards the young guard.

"How many people know about this?" The king growled.

"A few maids, butlers and guards. Also two selected."

Father clicked his tongue before saying, "Great. Kill the butlers and maids, they are easily replaced and won't raise suspicion. For the selected and guards . . . Round them up before the ball and make sure that no one wants to even think about spilling this murder to anyone else."

He paused for a second, deep in thought I already felt as if I was going to vomit at the thought of America being terrorised like that.

"Maybe you are being a bit hars-"

He didn't even acknowledge me as he smoothly cut me off.

"As for the dead girl, when the next attack comes, we will say she died – regardless if it is Northern or Southern rebels."

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxfive hours laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

 **America POV**

We were dragged down into a dark, dusty room somewhere deep in the stone castle. Gerta growled at one of the guards as they approached her too roughly - the rest of the maids, guards and butlers remained silent.

Mary and Anne were here too, they looked absolutely terrified to be herded into such a dark area. I scooted over to where they were standing and smiled.

"Hey." I whispered, trying to be as quiet as I could.

Mary looked at me, sorrow in her eyes, "It' been a pleasure working for you, America. I'm so glad I met you."

Anne gave her a sad smile and looked back over at my confused expression, "We love you very much. I too am glad I worked for you."

I scrunched my nose with confusion.

"What do you mean? Why say this now?"

Anne pressed her lips into a thin line and a tear rolled down Mary's cheek.

Before I could react, I was pushed and tied to a chair facing a guillotine next to Gerta and a few other guards.

A head guard stepped in front of me and the others strapped to chairs.

"If you spill the true death of Lady Holland Bellaire, your future will be as successful as the following maids and butlers." He grunted the moved aside, whispering something to another important guard.

I drew in a breath and my eyes burned with tears.

"No." I whispered, my lips moved but so sound came, "NO!"

I fought against the ropes that held me down and screamed with fury.

"DON'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO THEM! STOP!"

One of the head guards shoved Mary towards the guillotine, the blade crusty with blood they hadn't bothered to wipe off.

They forced her knees and laid her head onto the murderous weapon.

"Any last words?" A masked man coughed, bored and ignoring my shrieking.

"Yes," She uttered, "bury my body on a nice beach in Paloma." She then looked at me, tears streaming down her beautiful face, as if she was talking to me, "Tell my family I love them."

I pushed against the ropes harder, "NO, MARY PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

Faster then a blink of an eye, the blade dropped. Metal met fleas then bone and Mary's head fell into the old, trashed basket.

I don't remember anything after that other then darkness then swallowing my mind and body, and me resistantly letting it.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAn hour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

I woke up in my bedroom, Lucy was rushing around and occasionally making strange sounds and covering her mouth and stopping for a few seconds. Kaelin was also there fussing around in the bathroom and sometimes running over to hold a shaking Lucy.

How did I get here when I was . . . Oh god.

Suddenly, everything that I had experienced who knows how long ago came back to me. I choked on a sob and sat up, cradling myself and wiping away the tears that found their way down my face.

Lucy looked over at me and came running, latching herself onto me and holding me tight, letting me cry deep, sad sobs into her shoulder.

"Their gone." I wept, my body shaking, "Their gone."

Lucy stoked my back and whispered soothing words to me as well as crying herself.

Kaelin came up to us a few minutes later and peeled Lucy off me. She then lifted my shaky body to my feet and delicately directed me the the bathroom where a bath was already run and smelling of flowers.

Lucy and Kaelin stripped me down then set me into the steamy bathtub, my face still crusty with tears.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxAn hour laterxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

I stood in front of the mirror and forced a little smile. Lucy and Kaelin had done a marvellous job in hiding my red, blotchy, tear streaked appearance.

My red hair was out and tame, straightened and soft and my dress was a deep blue.

I looked amazing, but I didn't think too much of it. Not when I felt like I was seconds away from collapsing and sobbing my eyes out.

"You should go." Lucy sniffed, not being able to hold in her tears as easily as I could, "You shouldn't be late."

I didn't meet her eyes and nodded my head, walking towards the door keeping my head low.

"Miss America?" Kaelin called, I turned and met her eyes and she gave me a soft smile, "You are probably the most brave person I have ever met. Good luck."

I couldn't remember my reaction to what she said, I only remember leaving and forcing myself not to cry.

 _XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX_

Arriving at the ball was living hell. I was greeted by smiles, laughter and the clinking of wine glasses. None of the people in this room cared about the amount of death that had occurred in this castle today. The worst part about it was that I couldn't tell them.

I spotted Maxon who was surrounded by girls and walked over, dodging bodies that came flying my way.

He met my eyes and smiled, excusing himself from the crowd he was herded in.

Maxon held out his arm and I took it gladly, making sure the smile I walked in with was still there.

He leaned in, "You look beautiful tonight, my dear." He smirked and I swat him playfully as he helped me dance with the beat.

I wasn't sure how long we were dancing for until a beautiful male strode up to us as we were in the centre of the chaos of dancing. He cocked and eyebrow and gave me a grin that any girls would melt if he did that to them.

"May I steal her, Princeling?" The prince said playfully to Maxon. His voice was deep and sexy, an English accent. For a spit second I completely forgot where I was.

Who knew someone's eyes could be such a pretty blue?

I scowled at myself - quit it, America.

Maxon was still for a moment, tense, before he released me.

"Yes, of course. I should probably dance with some of the other selected anyway." He was so cold, empty. Strange. He was insanely happy a few seconds ago.

I mimicked the gorgeous princes smile and took his hand, giving a little wave to Maxon, whose face was blank and . . . angry?

"You may." I said, sinking into a low curtsy.

He swept me into the dance floor and smiled.

"I'm Emmett." He smirked, his eyes glowing and his English accent and face as attractive as ever.

"America." I replied and grinned, a real smile. What did he do to me to make me do that? How did he manage to make me happy in such a depressing time?

I sucked my cheek and swayed to the beat with him.

"So, are you from England?" I blurted out, unable to contain myself.

He laughed and looked down at me, his ocean blue eyes staring into mine, "Yes, actually."

I looked away, and his face scrunched up with worry.

"What's wrong? When you walked in it looked like you were arriving at a funeral." His accent sent an unwanted rush through me.

"You were watching me?"

He blushed and looked around the room then back at me, "You are hard to miss. You are easily the most beautiful here."

It was my turn to blush. But, I had to think of a quick excuse without getting myself killed.

 _Killed._ The word caused me to shiver.

"Urm . . . my dog died back home. She was my best friend." I lied, looking away again and my eyes burning.

Get it together, America!

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I pressed my lips together and looked down blinking away the tears.

"You know," I looked up at Emmett, curious, "I have a little sister who is dying to meet you. Her name is Rose. She's a big fan."

I huffed a laugh, "A fan?"

He chuckled, "Wouldn't be new to you. There are plenty out there. Look around, everyone's looking at you."

I turned my heard and gazed around the ballroom. Emmett was right, everyone was looking at me. It made me uncomfortable.

My eyes met Maxon who was scowling at Emmett and how his hands snuggly rested on my hips. He looked . . . jealous. I almost laughed at him, he had nothing to worry about. I love him, not Emmett.

Suddenly, something knocked me to the ground and latched their arms around me.

Emmett gasped, "Rose! Get off her! We spoke about his!"

The beautiful brown haired girl laughed and stood, extending a hand to me and wrapping her arms around me again.

Wow, if I was the centre of attention before, I sure was now.

I returned the gesture and held the girl tight, Rose couldn't be a day older then 15.

I pulled away and held her at arms length.

"You must be Rose."

Rose squealed at the sound of her name and nodded her head.

"I'm America." I smiled, entertained be her reaction to seeing me.

"I know." She replied quickly, "Wait! I mean . . . Nice to meet you."

I laughed and pulled her in for a hug again.

"If you don't marry Maxon can you marry my brother?" She whispered into my ear, causing me to jump back in surprise.

She looked down, embarrassed, "I know we just met but Emmett really likes you. We watch you all the time on the television back home in England."

I forced a smile and looked away, searching for Maxon and said to her distantly not looking at her, "Well if I don't win, I'll come to England for a visit. If I fall in love with your brother while I'm there, I'll marry him. If I marry Maxon, you can come over for as many visits as you like."

I look back to Rose and look up to see Maxon behind her, he looks at me with a kind of intensity I had never seen him look at me like.

Maxon then stepped forward so he was looking me straight in the face.

He then dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket.

 **OMG OMG OMG WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN?! I'm so, so sorry about Mary and Anne guys...their death was tragic. But, MAXON JUST GOT DOWN ON ONE KNEE OMG! IS HE GOING TO PROPOSE? How will the King and Queen react? What about the other selected? WHAT ABOUT GERTA? Find out next chapter my dears!**

 **Review your thoughts and tell me what you liked/disliked and I will listen! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Selectiongirl14**

 **ps. Don't worry people who made characters...their stories don't end here...**


	25. Chapter 24

**Helloooooo everyone! Merry Christmas and happy new year! This is the last update of 2017! I'm not sure whether to be happy or sad about that! Get ready for the craziest chapter yet! Here are my responses to your reviews! (Please go read my wattpad story INFINITE KING ) I will love you endlessly)**

 _Annie – I'm not sure if you see because you are not this far into the fanfic but thank you for your help! I'm better now and I understand all of the flaws in past chapters! Enjoy!_

 _BookArtist – I KNOW IM SO SO SORRY!_

 _Softballpup – hahahahaha I love it! Now I'm going to rhyme for a bit. Rhyming is such a hit!_

 _Guest – thank you! It wouldn't be so good without all of you amazing readers! Enjoy my dear!_

 _WishIWasAmerica – I know how you feel! I had a layer of stress sweat on my back when I was writing these past chapters . . . It's pretty disgusting really . . . Ew. I really hope you enjoy! Many more chapters to come!_

 _StarryWorlds – Never trust me. If something happens out of the blue be scared. Something horrible would be about to happen. Example is this following chapter. Hehehehehehhe it is okay that you procrastinate . . . Makes two of us. ENJOY MY DEAR!_

 _Maxericaforlife – your review made me laugh. You are so hyper haha enjoy!_

 _Starryworlds – hi starryworlds! Is it okay if you change your name a bit so I don't get confused with you and another user please! Thank you for your review! You are so sweet! Enjoy!_

 _Realistic Reader – no._

 _Guest – oooooooooooooo to you too hahah_

 _Wtf – HAHAHAHA I know! My thoughts exactly!_

 _Guest – yayayayayyyaayya I knowwwww!_

 _Soccerdefence14 – okay, I knowwwww I really want them to have a happy ending but it's too fun to stop writing this! Emmett should do anything . . . For now . . . MUHAHHAHAHA! ENJOYYYYY 3_

 _Moonchild913 – don't worry! That will happen! Find out below! Ooo I'm so suspenseful ahaha_

 _Epiccupcake28 – make sure he doesn't take control of you…jealousy is a dangerous thing sometimes…you will find out soon in a few chapters time…enjoy!_

 _ **Last chap recap:**_

 _Maxon then stepped forward so he was looking me straight in the face._

 _He then dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket._

( **America POV)**

I looked down at where Maxon kneeled I front of me, my eyes wide, jaw dropped.

"America," His chocolate brown eyes held me with the same intensity he had before, "Ever since the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one."

The room was silent and still apart from some of the other selected crying and Gerta slipping out of the room giving a nod to one of the guards. My eyes narrowed the slightest at her retreating body before they softened was I looked back down at Maxon.

I love you," he said simply. "I should have told you a long time ago. Maybe we could have avoided so many stupid mistakes if I had. Then again," he added, beginning to smile, "sometimes I think it was all those obstacles that made me love you so deeply."

Tears pooled in the corners of my balancing on my lashes.

"I know I should of proposed at the Halloween party, if I did, everything would be so much more simple. But this would have to do. From your crazy personality to your wild red hair, it just proves to me how much I adore you and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He looked down and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a stunning ring with two diamonds nestled inside a infinity shape.

"America, my dearest America, would you do me the honer of becoming my wife?"

I smiled, blinking away tears and I opened my mouth.

"Ye-"

I was cut off by a gunshot followed by screams then the rebel alarm. Maxon stood up and frenziedly shuffled over to shield my body.

My shaking hand found his and we stared as many guards stepped forward and wrapped a red fabric around their heads.

"Maxon . . ."

"We need to go." He whispered to me. " _Now_."

Hands still linked, we raced to the door, quickstepping past crowds of people, my heart beating out of my chest and my breath laboured. I'll admit it, these rebel attacks had scarred me. Permanently.

I release my hand from Maxon's and kicked off my heels. If we were to survive we had to move faster.

Just as we reached the door I heard someone behind me, "Not so fast, princess." Someone hissed behind me. I flung my body around to see dead bodies of selected and guests, then a gun barrel pointed at my head.

Kriss.

"Kriss, **what are you doing?** " Maxon roared, stepping in front of me again. I pushed him aside and looked him in the eyes as if to say that I could deal with this.

"Aw, look! America's being independent for once!" Kriss sneered, the barrel still aimed at my head.

"Kriss, put the gun down."I growled, pushing the fear I felt as far back into the darkest parts of my brain.

She smiled pulling the gun towards her body and stalking around us. I twisted myself wherever she moved.

I will not be afraid.

"You know, I wouldn't have to do this if you didn't spike my drink America."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, princess. The only reason I kissed that guard is because of you. My entire life was **ruined** because of you. So now . . . I'm going to ruin yours."

"Kriss I never spiked your drink."

"Yes you did!" She shrieked, her body trembling with the intensity of her outburst. "And now your going to die for what you did to me."

She raised the gun and I turned around to run to find two huge men who lifted me and forced me towards Kriss, two more doing the same to Maxon.

Maxon pushed against the rebels beside me, "NO, KRISS, PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

I didn't struggle against the rebels. I didn't move. I couldn't. My time was up. Over. But I wasn't to go down pleading for my life.

I looked Kriss in the eyes and a sickly smile spread across my face, "Have fun in that hell hole you dug yourself into." I purred.

Kriss stepped forward, the cold tip of the gun pressing hard against my forehead. I didn't dare close my eyes.

"Goodbye, princess."

"STOP!" I heard something, someone, scream across the room.

Kriss thrust her body around and I cocked my head around her body to see.

Celeste stood there. Tall and strong.

"Stop." She breathed, loud enough for us to hear.

Kriss slithered over to where Celeste stood, gun still in hand.

" _What do you want?_ " Kriss grunted, pure fury building up in her stance.

"I came to tell you the truth."

"Of what?"

"Of who spiked your drink."

Kriss was still for a moment before looking back at me then back at Celeste.

"Can't you see I've already figured out the truth?" Kriss grumbled, point the gun once more at me – I forced myself not to finch at the gesture.

"It's not."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because _I_ spiked the drink that night, meaning for America to drink. But instead you were stupid enough to."

My eyes widened and I looked at Maxon next to me whose eyes were as surprised as mine.

Sometimes, I wonder why you have to load a gun when one shot of a gun can do so much.

Celeste's body crumpled to the ground and the gunshot echoed around the ballroom.

"CELESTE!" I screamed, for the first time struggling against the rebels grip. "Kriss, **what is wrong with you?** "

She laughed and spun around on her heel, "A lot." She chirped, strutting over to us again. "But don't think Celeste's little confession is going to stop me from killing you."

She lifted her weapon, "Let's try this again. What did I say last time?" She looked away briefly before a rebel behind me answered her.

"Goodbye, Princess." He gurgled.

She smiled up at him, "Oh, yes. That's right."

I pressed my lips into a thin line and squeezed my eyes shut so a single tear slid down my cheek.

"Goodbye, Princess."

Then a gunshot. Multiple, actually.

I never wondered what it felt like to be dead. Surprisingly, it didn't feel any different to real life. But something was different, I felt floaty, weird.

I opened my eyes to no pressure on my body and Kriss's body crumpled on the ground and the Queen breathing hard and holding a gun a few feet behind Kriss and Celeste's body. She then raced over to me any Maxon and pulled us into a hug.

She released us and I looked behind me to see Lucy and Aspen also holding guns which probably took down the huge rebels holding us down.

I then looked over at Maxon, whose face was blotchy and red arms open wide.

I ran into them, ran into the place I felt safest in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

( **Gerta POV in third person perspective because why not?)**

Everything was going according to plan perfectly. All Gerta had to do now was to plant the murder weapon of Holland's in America's room.

Gerta gripped the bloody knife in her hand and strutted over the dead bodies of people she couldn't recognise to the future princesses room.

She pushed open the door with her foot which was layered with blood of others she helped her friends to kill.

The assassin smiled at her own deviousness, a sickly act that she was to commit. That bitch couldn't talk her way out of this one. Out of murder. The prince would be done with her in seconds – need someone to catch him when he falls out of love . . . she'll be the one catch him.

Then the one to kill him.

 **I apologise for the short chapter...buuuuut wow! So much can happen in such a small chapter! AND WE HAVE ALMOST REACH 200 REVIEWS! OMFG! THAT IS SO AMAZING! You all have helped me through so much and even I don't know you I LOVE YOU REGARDLESS! Aways, pleaseeeee review and have a fantastic rest of the year!**

 **Until next time,**

 **Selectiongirl14 xoxo**


	26. Chapter 25

**(America POV (2 weeks later))**

I stared at the white walls surrounding my stick-like body. I hadn't eaten in ages, resulting in fist-curling painful headaches. It didn't matter how much it hurt though. I would be dead in a matter of days. If I'm lucky, maybe hours.

 _"How could you do this to me? Us?" His brown eyes swirled with a mixture of betrayal and hurt. "You are many things, America, but a murderer? Are you serious? Why?" Maxon ran a hand through his hair and turned away from me, as if I was difficult to look at. I remained motionless with shock, or maybe disbelief. I didn't know._

 _The prince whipped back around to face me and ran his hand through his hair once more. "Say something! You're not even defending yourself!"_

 _I breathed in, my tone a deathly quiet, "I didn't kill her."_

"America?" A sweet voice filled my ears and I forced my mostly unresponsive body to see who was there, even though I already knew it was May. "I brought you some . . . food." She walked over and laid it on the side table. May's red hair flashed in the afternoon sun, I almost couldn't remember when my hair was that beautiful. My hair was no longer a bright fiery red. How can fire exist if someone takes away its air? Maxon was my air. . . _was._

When I rolled over and away from the delicious smelling food, a small part of me yearned to taste on my taste buds, May choked on a sob.

"Mer, _please_ eat something." I could almost picture tears running down her warm cheeks and face as my back remained to her. She cried at my silence, " ** _Please!_** You're dying!"

"Maybe that's for the best."

 _Maxon's face crumpled along with the rest of him as he made his way to the door. "Pack your belongings." He almost couldn't finish his sentence. "Tonight, you are going home. Your family have already been alerted."_

 _I stormed over to him, tears running down my face. "I didn't kill her! I've been framed, Maxon! Please, you must believe me!" I threw my hands into the air and reached for his arm. He snatched it away, almost looking disgusted. I clamped a shaking hand over my mouth._

 _He didn't believe me._

 _Maxon shook his head and looked away, "I wish I could." He whispered, his eyes shining with tears, suppressed anger and disappointment._

 _"Please, Maxon. I love you."_

 _He began walking away and stopped before he turned the corner out of my eyeshot, "Out of all the lies you told me . . . that is the one I resent most."_

 _Then he was gone._

Mom walked into the room and kneeled next to where May sobbed. May fell into her arms and it took everything in me not to lash out at her babyish behaviour.

"She's dying mom. She's _dying!_ "

Mom whispered soothing words into her hair which seemed to calm May down. Saying things like: it's going to be fine. She's so strong. She will live.

I hope she's wrong. I'd rather die than be labelled as 'that girl from the selection'.

"America," my mother began. I forced my body to remain still, "the report is on tonight and I would like you to watch it. Maxon is choosing his bride and-" she paused for a second, as if acknowledging how cruel this was, "I want you to see it. Sometimes you need to accept what happened. How he didn't tell Illea about you're . . . situation was a good deed, but not believing you is unforgivable. You need to watch the report tonight to realise that."

"It will only make things worse." I whispered, feeling my body trying to produce tears. But none came.

"I promise you it won't"

I remained silent and my brows furrowed, was she right? Was she doing this to be cruel? I didn't know. I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell much of things these days.

It still didn't feel like I was eliminated. I shivered at the thought and I felt my skin somehow go a paler white. Maybe I did need to get over him. For what pain he caused me.

I peered down at my pale skin and bony figure. He caused me to do this to myself. I couldn't even remember what happened these past weeks . . . I think they were weeks. I had mentally died. _And I didn't care._

I rolled over to face her, "If I do I don't have to eat that." I referenced to the steaming food on the table and concern filled my mother's eyes.

"Deal."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mom and May had to help me walk to the lounge room. I was too fragile to walk on my own, my legs shaking and giving way with each step. I was pretty much a walking sack of bones and skin.

By the time we had reached the tv room, the reports classic advertisement jingle echoed around the small room. Gerad was almost jumping out his skin with excitement, I couldn't bring myself to smile.

"Go-od Evening, Illea!" Gavril boomed, pure excitement oozing from his tone, it made me feel sick. "Tonight is the night you have all been waiting for! Tonight, my friends, Prince Maxon chooses his wife and our new queen! Lady Gerta and Lady Zoe please come onto the stage!"

The air left my chest and I suddenly felt nauseous as the world turned fuzzy. "Mom, maybe this wasn't such a-" My words faded into the air as a familiar voice echoed around the room. _Maxon._ My head snapped back to the screen.

"It's been a long and difficult experience, Gavril. And I have definitely had my fair share of drama." The audience chuckled and a warm hand squeezed mine. I didn't need to look to know it was May.

"Indeed," Gavril laughed, "but all that is about to end. Are you relieved that you are finally settling down?"

An emotion flickered across Maxon's face which I couldn't place. He gulps, his Adam's apple bobbling, "Yes." He whispered, for the first time, his smile faltering. I didn't take it to heart. Maxon regained his composure.

"It's time!" Gavril boomed, unleashing a chorus of cheers in the crowd and a panging pain in my heart. "Choose wisely. Illea is counting on you!"

I watched, horror bleeding through me, as Maxon stepped up to centre stage, both girls looking absolutely radiant.

"The decision was difficult, as both of these lovely ladies are very much queen material. But I have come to a conclusion." He kneeled, an stayed there, facing the camera for a moment, as if mocking me. I bit down on a mangled sob as he turned to Gerta. She beamed and Zoe softly smiled as she watched him, looking as though she had expected this outcome. "Gerta," Maxon began, "you helped me from a very dark place I was left in. I felt as though I could never feel a sliver of what I felt. You proved me wrong. I am in forever dept of you, a dept I will never be able to pay off. But please, will you let me show you. Will you marry me?" His voice was filled with so much love, so much hope. I could feel the air hold its breath, like it was preparing for me to break down in sobs.

There was a gunshot before the future queen and I could react, and Gerta crumpled to the ground. Someone took hold of the camera and breathed into it, sounding almost proud.

"Gerta was a rebel." The rebel woman hissed, her black hair messy and her neck crusted in blood. "Assigned to kill the royal family. Her failure has now killed everyone in this room."

The screen went black.

 **Hi friends, im afraid this my last entry...unless I change my mind. My life is different now, I'm fifteen and I don't have enough time to complete this anymore. Im sure all of you could come up with a beautiful ending for this story, as I cant. Thank you all so much for all your support, loyalty, love. And before I go, I want to leave you with a quote which means a lot to me,** ** _'And life is what we make it. Always have been, always will be.' - Grandma Moses._**

 **Dream big my readers, as this way you will make the most out of life.**

 **As always,**

 **Selectiongirl15 xoxo**


	27. woah hold up

Hi. i am literally staring into the air wondering what to say. it has dawned on me i have been a little unfair. i have been given so so support and love and my dumb ass thinks it can just dump you amazing people. so i have decided to continue what i told myself when i started this, and quote: 'you better well finish this, if you dont, the world will be sad.' i know . . . very stupid. but stupidity has its perks so im following the words of my thirteen year old self (i know thirteen) (I WAS A FREAKING BABYYYY)

anywayyyy, my grammar is REALLY bad here anddddd yeah . . . that is it. oh and for that person who literally ranted at me in the comments - thank you, you were the one of many people who made me make this decision to continue with this story. AND ALSO, LIKE I WENT TO LET IN THE GUEST COMMENTS AND SO MANY OF YOU COMMENTED. JESUS CHRIST IT WAS SO AMAZING.

In short, im back bitchessssssss. excuse my french. that was bad. sorry. oop. whatever.

jewuftwoifjnvowhjrfotiwf

selectiongirl15 oxoxoxox

(btw - my name is skye . . . idk it felt relevant to say . . . follow me on pinterest tho - skyesimpsonn)


	28. Chapter 26

**Wassup, my favourite humans! I'm sorry I've been gone for so long lol. Here's what you want and what I've been putting off for too long. Enjoy my beautiful people!**

 _Last chapter recap:_

 _"Gerta was a rebel." The rebel woman hissed, her black hair messy and her neck crusted in blood. "Assigned to kill the royal family. Her failure has now killed everyone in this room."_

 _The screen went black._

For a second which felt like hours, I stared at the blank screen. Someone was gripping my arm, May, I must have fallen, and she had caught me. Someone else is screaming, outside the walls of our house, the house Maxon bought us, my family – _me._

"America!" a voice rung in my head too urgent to have been said only once. "America!" I slowly turned to a fuzzy figure, my mother. I had never realised how deep her bags were under her eyes. They blended into her face as the world spun beneath me, smudging her face a cavernous purple.

"Maxon," I whispered, everything began to set into place in my head. I didn't want it to. But it was happening. My thoughts were jumbled and unclear and messy. But there was one name which I knew felt right – _Maxon._

 _Maxon, Maxon, Maxon._

Someone gripped my sides tightly and pulled me to them. I pushed them away with as much strength as I could have mustered. "Maxon!" I yelled to no one in particular.

I stand, and the dark world sucks me into its quickening void.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When I woke up, I was on a plane. I could recognise the hum of the engine, shake of the turbulence, squeak of the trollies filled with foods which were once a luxury. That, and I could tell because it felt the same when I was travelling home. No, not home. To my family. Away from home.

Something beeped, and I grunted, shifting my weight and rolling over onto my side. A sharp pain shot down my spine, and I blinked away the fog trapped in my eyes.

A drip. A drip and a heart monitor. Was I really that unwell?

"America?" a voice I knew too well bounced through my skull, and I ignored the tears which sprung into my eyes.

I turned over. Queen Amberly smiled down at me. She'd been crying. I could tell by her red and blotchy face, makeup smudged, hair ratty and her beautiful dress crinkled. It was enough to make me vomit. The queen would not, _never_ , present herself in this way unless it was bad. A strange sound between a cry and a moan gurgled in my throat, and she reached out to stroke my head in soothing circles. I probably would have cried if I could.

"I know honey, I know. I'm sorry. We'll be there soon, I promise."

Be where? For all, I knew she could be taking me to new Asia to die. But I knew she wasn't. She was taking me somewhere much worse. _Home._ But why? Why me? I was the girl who was framed for murder. The girl who was protected from the public finding out. Shouldn't she have despised me?

"Why?" I choked, each breath was an effort, "Why are you helping me?"

She moved her cold eyes to mine, tears hanging on the edge of her lashes. The chocolate orbs then dropped to my ring finger where a single golden band is wrapped around it. Maxon had given it to me the very day before I was framed. He didn't have the heart to take it back when he told me to leave. And I never had the heart to take it off.

"Because you're family," the queen whispered, chin wobbling as if the words cause her pain, "we need to stick together. You never know when you may lose them. Never again will I make that mistake." I didn't need someone to tell me she was no longer talking about me. My heart clenched.

Her eyes were the last thing I saw.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

By the time I woke up again, I felt stronger. I sat up, and my arms didn't shake like they did hours before. I looked down at the drip, the liquid-filled tube with entered my now, almost normal sized arm, wondering what the heck was in that liquid.

"You should probably take that out now." A voice said, calm, collected. I'm not sure if it was soothing or aggravating someone could be that peaceful at a time like this. I shook my head at myself. Definitely aggravating.

I looked up to see a relatively handsome boy leaning over me. He had jet black hair and light eyes which were all too familiar.

"Aspen!" I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed, then took them straight off him and threw my hand across his face. He leapt back and clutched his now-red cheek. Aspen winced.

"How dare you come here! Do you have no respect?" I hissed. I looked around. Where was I now? And how did I sleep through it all? I whipped my head back to him. "Did you take me here? You sick, cruel, bas-"

He leant forward in one smooth motion and ripped the drip out of my arm. The golden liquid began to pool on the floor before Aspen quickly closed off the drips passage.

Without warning, a scream escaped my lips, and I clamped them down, tears running down my plump cheeks. Pain travelled down my veins, burning as fire would. My back arched.

"I had to take it out," Aspen said matter-a-factly, "Any more time and you could have died."

"What's it to you?"

He looked at me, fire in his eyes. But the rest of his face looked sad. "Mer, I understand I wasn't good to you in the past, but I've changed now. Lucy has taught me so much, and it has made me realise how much of an ass I've been to you." He breathed in, hands shaking. An older part of me, the giggling girl in the treehouse, yearned to reach out and embrace him. I leash it. "I know you may never forgive me. But I want you to know that I love you, always sorry, and how I am forever in your debt."

I looked at him when the last words left his mouth. "Debt?"

A small smile dared creep past the sadness in his features, "Lucy's pregnant."

The girl in the treehouse leapt out at him, but a bit of the new me went with her. I wrapped my arms around his neck just as I did before.

"How long?"

"It doesn't matter right now because she's safe. The queen gave you to me for a reason. Now we need to go."

I looked at him, no longer did the anger or sadness or happiness sticks to his features. It was fear. I stop breathing. And stop him from walking.

"Where is he? What happened to him." Maxon, my Maxon. He was dead, wasn't he? Tears began to fall before I knew an answer.

Aspen didn't wipe them away like he used to. "The rebels took him." He barely whispered.

It felt like we were miles away and not just feet.

 **Oooooooooooooo what's going to happen? I don't knowwww. Jk, I do. Okay love you all I hope you EnJoyEd TOdaYs ViDEo and make sure to check out the next chapter which will come out next week! Thank you for your support. Yes, you reading this. Thank you.**

 **Love you all!**

 **Selectiongirl15 xoxo**


End file.
